Musical Mission
by MyLittleBird
Summary: Young Justice has just gotten a mission to raise money for teenagers who are in the hospital and for sick children all over the world. The team learns a lot about each other that they had never known before. KF/Robin and a little Supermartian
1. Its for Charity

It was an average day on Mt. Justice. There was Megan cooking, Conner staring down the TV (it was winning), Kaldur reading, Robin hacking something, and Artemis and Wally arguing.

"Cookies are ready," Megan called, floating out of the kitchen with the tray," and I only burned them a little this time!"

"Wow. They look amazing, but not as amazing as you," Wally said, breaking off his argument with Artemis to run over and grab one. He took a bite of the cookie and let out a moan.

"These are so good!" he said, throwing about 4 more in his mouth at once. "I think I'm in love."

Artemis, ticked at being left in the middle of an argument, sneered," Stop making out with it. Just get a room and have all the fun in the world with your cookie!"

"Ohh, ouch. That really hurts. And are you jealous of a cookie?" smirked Wally, picking up his 5th cookie. Instead of swallowing it whole, he rolled his tongue over it. He then closed his lips over it and sucked a little, all the time moaning, "Mhhh. Just like that. Oh, you taste so good I could eat you."

Conner and Megan looked confused. Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to explain it them. Artemis shot him a look that conveyed her deepest disgust for him. Robin looked up to Wally now nibbling on the side softly, before he bit into it. Robin turned a color to rival the one of his uniform. Wally, finally done, looked up to see Robin looking at him in stunned silence with a bright red face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Wally asked, feeling his face for something. Robin quickly shut his mouth and shook his head. He ducked down behind his computer, cheeks still burning.

"Are you all done now?" asked a dark voice dryly from a darkened corner. The reaction was immediate. Megan dropped the cookie tray, Superboy and Kaldur jumped up ready to fight, and Artemis and Wally both let out a startled yelp. Robin just looked up.

"Yes?" he asked while his team caught their breath. Wally collapsed on the couch.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," he groaned, laying a hand on his accelerated heartbeat. Robin shot him a look.

"What?" he asked. Then he noticed Batman, Flash, and Superman looking at him. Flash and Superman looked amused, but Batman looked annoyed. He quickly edged closed to Robin. He knew Batman wouldn't attack him this close to boy wonder. At least he hoped…

"Are you done?" questioned Batman, glaring at Wally, who gulped and shrank into Robin's side. Said boy turned red again. Before anyone could comment, Flash broke in.

"You guys have a mission!" he said cheerfully, everyone's attention coming to him off Wally and Robin.

"What kind of mission?" Megan asked, hovering closer.

"A really important one", Superman broke in," More important than any other one you've ever been on."

The teens started to get nervous, especially when Batman added," You all may never be the same."

"Is it dangerous?" Conner asked, looking at Superman, who looked away quickly and leaving Batman to answer the question.

"It maybe be so," he said with a suspiciously blank voice. "If you accept, you must carry it through to the very end. Are you willing to take the risk?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kaldur replied, "We accept this mission."

Flash's and Superman's face quickly broke into a grin. Batman just smirked.

"Well, we warned you," he called over his shoulder as he and the other JL members left. The teens looked at each other, feeling a little scared.

"No- freaking-way," Kid Flash said. The others nodded mutely. Before them stood Flash, Batman, and Superman, all smirking.

"Yes way," Flash informed him back, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You accepted this mission," reminded Superman.

"Yeah, but-"started Artemis.

"And you WILL do it," Batman said, shutting them all up. "Your mission is to sing for the teenagers in the hospital. And you are going to do all night if you have to."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, Spee- Red Arrow has to do it too," supplied Green Arrow, getting out of the car with a scowling Red Arrow. At least scowling until Robin took a running leap at him. He opened his arms in time to catch him.

"Speedy!" he said happily, burrowing his face into into Red Arrows shoulder. Red Arrow sighed, but wrapped his arms around Robin tightly, putting his face into Robin's soft hair.

"I missed you," whispered Robin softly. Red Arrow could feel his heartbreak at that sad little voice. He would never take along mission again like the 6 month one he had just gotten off of, if he had to listen to that voice again.

"I missed you too," Red Arrow whispered back. Superman looked shocked. Green Arrow and Batman looked like this happened all the time. Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian looked stunned at the normally reserved Robin and outright hostile Red Arrow showing emotion like this, and Flash was surprised that Wally wasn't hugging with the two. The 3 were pretty inseparable. Kid Flash was staring at the two. He felt something stir within him as he looked at Robin hugging Red Arrow tightly. Why was Robin hugging him like that in public? It was indecent. He ignored the fact that he been a second away from doing the same thing. He quickly shook himself off and bounded at the two guys. He landed next to them and pouted.

"Are you two going to let me in?" he asked, still pouting slightly. Red Arrow smiled slightly and opened his other arm. KF leaned in, feeling better when Robin also closed his other arm around him. The three stood like that for a minute before Batman cleared his throat significantly. Red Arrow put down Robin and let go of KF.

"Ready?" Aqualad to the other teens. They nodded and turned to the stage that was set up.

"Aqualad, all the teens put in songs they want to hear. You're in charge of assigning the songs to everyone. Please let the boys sing guy parts and the same for the girl. But Robin can sing both girl and boy parts," Batman said.

"WHAT! I'm not singing girl songs!" Robin said automatically. Batman gave him a look that clearly said _yes you are._ Robin groaned and leaned against Red Arrow, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Why are you even doing this?" asked Kid Flash as they headed to the stage. Red Arrow grimaced.

"Blackmail. Remember the time we beat up a guy hitting on Robin? Well, Ollie found out. And he threatened to tell Batman, who in turn would yell at us, kill us for not protecting Robin well enough, then go kill the guy, who happens to be my roommate. So we're saving a life today," Red Arrow said darkly.

Wally snorted. "Come on there won't be that many teens who are going to come…."

**A.N. Famous last word. Well, what do you think? This is my first story EVER. So please review, even if it's to tell me I suck. This is YJ singing songs that describe them and stuff. So if you want, tell me a song, what character or characters sing it, and why. It has to fit them or their personalities. P.S. KF/Robin slash. So songs for them, good too. I'm thinking of just making everyone gay. But if you want Superboy and Miss Martian to be a couple, and Red Arrow and Artemis, just TELL me. Thank you.**


	2. Sad Memories

**A.N. Thank you all my epic reviewers. So, I have received e-mails to do Supermartian. I've also received a lot of songs. I won't be able to do them all at once, so I guess I'll just have to update quickly then. I have also received requests for Roy/Dick slash. But this was meant to be a Dick/Wally slash. Do you want me to make them a 3 some between them?**

/

"What the…" mouthed KF. There in front of the stage, was over a hundred teenagers sitting all over the grass or standing around talking. The ones who were from the hospital had a red wristband on their wrists. Some of them were in wheelchairs or attached to a breathing machine or some other device, but you could tell from their eyes that they were really excited.

Superman stepped forward and tapped a microphone. All the teens instantly separated into their own groups. The teenage hero's noticed that these large groups had the same t-shirt. They found out why half a second later.

"SUPERMAN!" Came a large scream from black with red shielded shirts. They were clearly from Metropolis.

"Okay, you all ready for some music?" Superman asked, the reply came instantly from all the groups. The scream were so loud, Superboy swore that glass from a distant building shattered.

"They brought groups from all our cities…" murmured KF, stunned at the sight in front of him. "Well, all but Miss Martian, Artemis, and Aqualad." A second later, the teens were shoved into the spotlight.

"So, the people who are going to sing today are Aqualad," a cheer came from blue shirted teens with Atlantis on it, "Miss Martian," a catcall started from white shirted teens with red stripes across them in a X pattern, "Artemis," a loud yell came from a tank top wearing group with green arrows across them, "Superboy," a cry arose from the shield wearing group, "Speedy," a sigh came from Red Arrow, but cries from a group of people wearing a hat similar to his old seemed to appease him, "Kid Flash," screams from teens wearing yellow and red shirts with a lightning bolt came up, " and finally, Robin." Superman said. When Robin's name came up there was a high pitched squeals from the groups wearing tight red shirts with the R symbol on it. Robin turned a red color, which only made the cheers louder.

"Give our group a minute to get ready then they're all yours," Superman finished to screams again. The team though that was the worst choice of words that there could be. They'd rather be facing the Joker then this. But Aqualad took a deep breath and took the bowl with all the songs in it and they all headed to the back stage. Their mentors had conveniently disappeared a second later.

"Ready?" asked Aqualad. They all nodded.

"Here goes nothing then," he states and pulls out a slip of paper. He looks at it for a second then looks toward Robin.

"You're up first, singing Jar of Hearts," he informed the now very pale boy wonder. Robin jerked his head once. He looked ready to faint.

"It won't be that bad," KF said, trying to sound positive. That was, until Robin shot him a look that could have made plants shrivel. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and stepped onto the stage. The reaction was immediate. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He took another breath and nodded to the DJ. He picked up a microphone as the soft music started. He opened his mouth and started to sing;

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

At this point Robin started to show some emotion other than fear. You could see the pain and anger in his face, the sincerity of the words he was singing was beginning to show.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

He was now facing the crowd without fear. They were really quiet, maybe a little stunned how he was reacting to this song.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Robin was singing boldly now. Sounding a little stronger than he had in the beginning. He glanced once back at his friends, then turned back to his friends. Wait, why did this song sound familiar to him? Speedy wondered.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

He now realized what this song symbolized with growing dread. It was basically of him and Robin, how Robin must have felt when he left. He felt horrible. Even more so when he heard Robins voices shake a tiny bit.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Robin's voice began to soften. He dropped his voice a little to finish the song with the last few words;

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

He sang sadly. There was a moment of silence before the whole crowd started cheering. A lot of the girls were wiping their eyes, and even a few of the guys were too. The rest looked sad for Robin to sing such a sad song. He turned a walked off the stage. Miss Martian was crying and even Artemis was wiping away a few tears. Superboy looked upset, Aqualad looked worried, and Kid Flash looked he was about to cry. Speedy didn't do anything other than walk up to Robin once he got the stage and embrace him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Robin nodded. No more words were needed to be said. He understood more than Speedy could ever say.

"Are you crying?" he asked in an amazed tone, reaching up to wipe dampness away from the older teens face.

"No! I'm just sweating through my eyes," he said in a matter –o-fact tone. Robin couldn't hold back a grin at that. The two headed back to the others. They quickly rearranged their expressions and looked away as Robin came in with Speedy. Aqualad quickly grabbed the song bowl and pulled out the next slip of paper. He read it over and looked up.

"Spee- I mean-," Aqualad started, but Speedy lifted his hand.

" I'll go by Speedy. But only for tonight," he said, sounding resigned.

Aqualad nodded and finished his sentence. "Speedy, your singing Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship."

/

**A.N. So how is it? I know it's a little cheesy. But the first person who reviewed me wanted this song, so yeah. But I promise to do most, if not all, of the songs you wanted. I might do two songs in every chapter if I'm hard pressed to. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. All Speedy

**A.N. So, did you guys like my last chapter? Hey all my epic reviewers, do you want the 3 some or just the two? PLEASE answer! I'm getting desperate. Oh, and two things. Firstly, I wanna throw out an apology to **_Luna_**. I would do an Artemis and Roy coupling, but everyone else was against it. Another apology to the person who sent me Saltwater Room by Owl City. I really want to do it, but I can't separate the two different parts. Sorry. But anyways, and in thanks for all reviewers. **

/"Speedy, you're singing Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship."

Speedy nodded, smirking a little. A few people on the team relaxed, recognizing the Speedy they knew best. The emotional Speedy had them feeling like they were intruding on something more vulnerable than they would ever fully understand.

"Ironic song isn't it?" smirked Artemis. Speedy shot her a look, but she winked to show that she was kidding. He slowly began to smile.

"Well, we shouldn't keep our audience waiting now should we?" Said Speedy, smirking. He turned abruptly around and strolled off the stage. He practically smelled of confidence and cockiness. So much so, that as soon as he came onto the stage, everyone, not just the people began to scream loudly. Especially the girls. He grabbed the microphone and started to speak in a low sexy voice;

"How are all you doing tonight?" Screams came even louder than before. He smugly began to talk again.

"Hey, all you girls from Star City would you like to do me a _favor_?" he asked, stressing the word favor with a grin to die for. One of the girls he was addressing actually fainted. A nurse rushed over with some smelling salts to revive her. Speedy looked rather pleased with himself.

"I'm going to sing the song Nice Guys Finish Last, and there are some girl singing parts. Would you beautiful ladies sing them for me?" he asked charmingly. All of the girls answered at once with a loud cheer.  
>"Well, here goes nothing," he stated and he opened his mouth and started to sing once the music started;<p>

_I was just a kid working for the man for the first time  
>He said listen kid you better hear my advice<br>Treat'em like dirt  
>They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe (ooooh, ooh)<em>

He began to casually stroll down the stage, shrugging nonchalantly with the lyrics.

_I said Mr. Man that ain't nice  
>You gotta treat a girl right<br>Take her out, wine and dine her,  
>Always be polite<br>Kid, all good does you,  
>But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes<em>

He began to subtly sway along with the song. He tossed his head haughtily and continued to sing.

_Boy just a goody two  
>Goody two shoes<br>Just a goody two  
>Two shoes<em>

The girls began to sing. They flipped their hair and shrugging.

_You got style, you got grace  
>But, kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face<br>You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy<em>

He pointed to the girls who sang;

_bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

He continued to sing with a slightly proud voice.

_I treat her dirt, she loves me good (so good)  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
>She want a bad boy<em>

The girls got up from their spot and headed up to the stage. Climbing up it, they stood behind him and continued.

_bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

__Speedy backed up until he was in the ranks with the girls. Moving with them as they danced.

_Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me  
>But, when I get downtown she will already be<br>Posting bail in her favorite dress  
>Smiling at me because I'm no good<em>

_You can buy her everything she likes, and I'm sure she'll be obliged  
>To let you steal a kiss, maybe even spend the night<br>Kid, all good, just know that she'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you_

The girls continued to dance as they sang;

_Boy just a goody two  
>Goody two shoes<br>Just a goody two  
>Two shoes<em>

He began to move even better than before. A few girls were staring a little more then necessary.

_You got style, you got grace  
>but kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face<br>You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good (so good)  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
>She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)<em>

He and the girls sang together their voice in pretty good rhythm with each other.

_Whoa, alright now,  
>Singles ladies (yeah)<br>I'm gonna need your help now  
>(Tell us whatcha want us to do now [x2])<em>

_I need help your girls  
>(You're a bad boy)<br>I say I need help now (help now)_

_So bad (so bad)  
>So good (so good)<br>So bad (bad)  
>Good (good)<em>

He began to weave among them as they put their hands on their hips.

_Goddamn, You got style, you got grace  
>You try so hard she just laughs in your face<br>You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good(so good)  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
>She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)<em>

They finished together, but the girls had a finishing line.

_Boy just a goody two  
>Goody two shoes<br>Just a goody two  
>Two shoes<em>

They all wrapped around him and flipped their hair and looked off the stage at the audience. A moment of silence, then everyone burst into applause. A lot of high pitched screams ensured afterword as well. The girls from Star City placed kisses on his cheek and walked off the stage. He turned around and headed backstage, giving everyone a smug look. Aqualad just shook his head in exasperation. He pulled out the next piece of paper out of the bowl.

"The next song will be…..," Aqualad started before his face closed a bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Artemis, looking concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The next song is Grenade by Bruno Mars and I'll be singing it," he says in a kind of flat voice.

/

**A.N. I hope this chapter was okay. This song is more of how people see him act, I guess. I hope that makes sense. I think the next song is pretty easy to sum up, if you think about it carefully. Who was the last person he loved…? We'll see. Also make sure you answer the question on top. I'm BEGGING you. Oh, and one final thing. Because of having too many snow days, my school area had to make up a few extra days, so I'm done this Tuesday. I'll be doing a school out song for that to celebrate. No need to make suggestions. Already know which song I'm doing. Please review! **


	4. Feelings Come to Light

**A.N. Tanks for the reviews! The story will stay as I planned it. Sorry 3 some people. You were out voted 3 to 1. But to make you feel better, Speedy will be flirting with Robin to help him with KF. Other than that, all brotherly feelings. Speedy would protect Robin with his life. Let's face it, who wouldn't? P.S. Thinking about doing Artemis/Aqualad. What do you people think?**

/

"Okay, is there is something wrong with that song?" questioned Superboy, confused. Aqualad shook his head. But Miss Martian could feel the sadness, pain, and a little confusion.

Artemis put her hand on his shoulder and asked quietly," Are you sure that you're okay Kaldur?"

He forced a smile and nodded. "Just some memories best forgotten."

Artemis nodded unwillingly. She thought of the song lyrics and it hit her. She remembered the team looking in Kaldur's room and checking out his journal which he store plans. She remembered how much of it about a girl named Tula and plans to woo her. And the final entry of how she was in love with Garth. The whole team had felt immensely guilty and left immediately. But Artemis also recalled how the stupid fool broke his heart and felt not an inch of gilt for it. If she ever got her hands on that girl…

Kaldur had just headed out to the stage when Artemis finished that realization. She saw from the others face's that they had also figured it out. She sighed and got ready for the song he was about to sing.

Aqualad stepped onto to the stage and looked at them calmly, feeling a twinge of nervousness. He waited for the song to start before he began to sing the lyrics.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, and take it all,_

_But you never give_

_Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Why were they open?_

He sang with a note of agony all of the audience recognized. Especially the guys. The sound of your first love tearing your heart out. Something that would never go away.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

He sang with the same sadness Robin had. But unlike Robin, he couldn't hide his emotions as well as Robin could with his mask. His pain and confusion of what he'd done was out for everyone to see.

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

And while Robin just had pain and memories, Aqualad had all of that with anger that no one thought they would be able to match. Anger at his best friend for taking someone he loved. Anger at Tula for not giving him a chance. More anger at her not telling him sooner, for letting him look like a fool and giving him hope. And for not telling him as gently as she could've. Never had anyone seen peaceful, leading Aqualad this full of hate. Not even Superboy could match him in this state.

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

Aqualad was shaking his head, seeming to be in denial. Denying all of this had happened. This was just a bad dream. He would wake up and Tula would still be his friend, not looking at him awkwardly every time he visited.

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

_You' d watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Aqualad moved up and down the stage, glancing up at the sky and audience in his last sign of uncontrollable emotions, before slowing down to a sad and softer tone, once again in control of his feelings.

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

Aqualad finished the song with a sign of acceptation in his voice. The audience stood up at once, cheering him on with screams from the crowd. They felt more connected with him now, knowing that even superheroes are mostly just as vulnerable to human emotions as any of them.

As he went back stage, everyone knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, so they pretended that song meant little to him. Speedy felt confused, but Robin pulled him down to explain. Aqualad stepped backstage and his teammates crowded around him, telling him that he sounded better that he sang even better than he did in the showers.

" I do not sing in the showers," he denied instantly.

"Aqualad, dude, we all heard you," smirked Kid Flash. Aquald felt a bit happier when he realized his team wasn't going to interrogate him, but some of their cheerful comments felt a little forced. Deciding he was just a little shaken from the song, he headed over to the bowl, but Artemis stopped him.

"I already drew," she explained quickly. She had come up with a plan while he had been singing. She wrote her song choice on a piece of paper identical to the ones in the bowl and held it out for evidence for Aqualad to accept. His eyes furrowed a bit and he said in a slightly hesitant voice;

"Well, okay, what's the song?"

As she headed to the stage, she called over her shoulder," Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

**A.N. So wadda ya think? This was actually the easiest to write so far for some reason. I could understand how Aqualad would feel after having his heart broken. Anyways, why'd you guys stop sending songs? I told ya'll that I would do any kind of song as long as it fits the character, I can understand it, and that it's actually a good sounding song, not just because you'd think the lyrics would fit. One final thing. I'm thinking of doing this song fic to 100 chapters. What do you guys think. I'll understand if you think it would be stupid and never ending. I need the truth from you guys. Tell me what you think of this going to 100 chapters. I'm a big girl. I'll be able to suck it. So PLEASE review. Oh, P.S. tomorrow's chapter will have TWO songs in it, being as it's my last day of school before summer.**


	5. Schools out for Artemis and Speedy

**A.N. A few people cheered me on for the 100 chapter thing; others said end it sooner than later. I have decided to do 30 chapters. I know it sounds like a lot, but trust me; I can tie it together if I try really hard. And one genius suggested a sequel if I get desperate enough to do songs again. I wanna thank the people who supported the 100 chapter idea. Mostly **Ninja in Training **and **asdasdsdfsdf. **I do have those moments where when people support me like they did with my crazy idea, I feel like I just have to continue writing. Maybe that's why I update so often… Oh, and thanks for all your epic reviews! I love your reviews more than you guys think!**

/

None of the Young Justice people could figure out why Artemis wrote down that particular song. Well, Robin could. And he was smirking as everyone struggled to understand. They would all see quite clearly in a minute. Especially Aqualad. Robins smirk became even more prominent at the thought.

"Hey, this is playing in Atlantis right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, why?" replied Aqualad, looking surprised at the question.

"Oh, you'll see..," snickered Robin, everyone looking suddenly nervous. A smirking Robin was never a good thing.

Meanwhile, Artemis was entering the stage. The people in the audience were still subdued from Aqualad's song. Only a few people from her group have a half-hearted cheer. Artemis looked around at the glum faces and that only hardened her resolve. S

She grabbed a microphone and began to speak into it."I have a feeling this song will cheer you up."

She nodded to the DJ to start. He started, and she waited a moment before she started to sing;

_He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it anymore obvious?  
>He was a punk.<br>She did ballet.  
>What more can I say?<br>He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well.  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose.  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<em>

She walked across the stage as she sang, moving secretly closer to the camera as she walked, or strutted might have been a more appropriate term.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<em>

Artemis stopped a few feet away from the camera. She drew her hand up and then made a zigzagging line back down. Flipping her hair, she continued to sing.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rocking up MTV.  
>She calls up her friends.<br>They already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show.<br>She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<em>

The crowd now picked up on what she was singing. They started to clap along. Artemis looked smug as she continued to look at the camera.

_[2x]__  
>He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.<br>He wasn't good enough for her.  
>Now he's a superstar<br>slamming on his guitar  
>to show pretty face what he's worth.<em>

She mimed playing a guitar as the crowd cheered her on. Dropping her mime guitar, she started to sing even louder to be heard over the crowd.

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>see the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<em>

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?<em>

The crowd was screaming so loud, that Superboy had to physically cover his ears and hum to himself as loud as he could **(Sorry. It's what I do to block out noise). **Robin should be arrested for looking that smug, thought Aqualad. He was blushing so hard that you could see it easily, even with his dark skin. Now everyone knew what was going on. And they were appreciating just as much as the crowd.

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know_

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know_

She finished singing, then put her hand to her ear as she heard the sirens from the song. The crowd was screaming and cheering as she headed backstage. The whole team, minus Aqualad, screamed and cheered as she came back. Even Speedy looked mildly impressed. Artemis nodded, only blushing when her gaze landed on Aqualad. He went over and hugged her. She stiffened, before relaxing into his embrace. He detangled himself from here after a second and smiled down at here.

"I'm glad I have friends willing to do that for me," Aqualad said contently before going to grab the bowl where they placed it to keep it safe. He just missed the distraught look on Artemis's face. KF looked awkward, Speedy annoyed, Miss Martian worried, and Superboy confused. Robin just wanted to go to Aqualad and shake him. Was he that oblivious?

"Dude, everyone could totally tell that Artemis didn't mean that in a friend like way. I, mean, anyone would be able to tell that," Kid Flash said trying to break the tension. Gotta love irony, Robin thought dryly and shared a look with Speedy who clearly thought the same thing. Artemis quickly rearranged her expression into an emotionless one as Aqualad came back in. He didn't seem to feel the tension, or he just decided to ignore it.

"Okay next song is Schools Out for Summer by Alice Cooper. Speedy, I think you should do this one. You have the closest voice out of all us. Is that okay?" Aqualad questioned, looking up at the tall red haired teen. He nodded and went to head out to the stage. Robin followed quickly, muttering about grabbing a camera or something.

"Speedy, I need your help!" Robin said pulling Speedy aside quickly.

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Please flirt with me!" he exclaimed. Speedy gave him a look that clearly stated that he was thought to be demented.

"Just to make Kid Oblivious jealous. There's no one else in this entire world who could pull this off with and that I wouldn't forever feel awkward with. You're the one person who I can rely on right now. And you promised you would do all you could do to help when I told you about it. So PLEASEEEE!" he begged, turning the full blast of puppy eyes on him. It was bad enough with the mask. Without the mask, Robin could take over the world with that face. He had never seen Robin without something covering his eyes, but he could sense stuff with his 'Speedy' sense, as KF liked to call it, and it went off full blast at THE look. But not even Batman himself could beat those eyes, so how could he, Speedy, Re Arrow, whoever he was at the moment, resist?

"Fine," he said in a sulky tone. Robin made it up to him by throwing his arms around him and burrowing his face in his chest, whispering speedy thanks before heading back to the others. Speedy remained there for another half a second before shaking his head and going onto the stage. He felt a smirk climb onto his face as he heard the people cheer as he stepped off onto the stage.


	6. Kryptonite Monster

**A.N. Again, Thanks for the epic reviews! There are 2 songs I want Superboy to sing, so he'll just do them both in this chapter. People have been sending me reviews to go ahead and do the 100 chapters. But I don't want it to get boring. So here's the plan. I'll do the 100 chapters, but I want to know right away if it's getting dull in any way, okay? **

"Monster?" asked Superboy with an eyebrow raised. "Bet people are lining up to hear that one."

"Don't knock it till you hear it," pointed out Speedy.

"Good luck!" Miss Martian as he headed to go out to the stage. He turned around and gave her a small smile. Miss Martian blushed, while Artemis and Robin looked at her jealously. Superboy so far looked like the only one intelligent enough to read feelings. This was thought with pointed glares at a certain speedster and fish boy. Then again, Miss Martian was a lot clearer than those two were being. Meanwhile, Superboy was entering the stage. His gaggle of Metropolis people screamed as he entered the stage. Why would they support him when his fath-Superman wouldn't? Maybe they were only here because they found his looks pleasing. He picked up the mike and looked at the DJ, who flinched. Superboy didn't realize he'd been glaring. He quickly lowered his head. He felt a small pool of guilt fill up inside. Then he felt anger, but he tried to force it down, as to not scare him again. He let out a small sigh and waited for the music start. He heard the music and started to sing;

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

He let a bit of his anger show as he sang. He could feel the lyrics connecting with how he felt. Who he was. And he hated how it was true.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

He closed his eyes for a second to control his rage. Everyone was deadly quiet, practically feeling all the emotions he was struggling to keep in check. Miss Martian was worrying as she felt his frustration and all of his other built up emotions.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

Superboy was stunted as he finally sang the words. Felt like a monster. Never had words been so spoken truly. That's what he'd always felt. He had just refused to connect with the words he needed to hear. So he repeated them with the song with a little wonder in his voice.

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

With a sense of growing dread, he understood this was what he was.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? <em>

The crowd saw the thought process cross across his face. Saw his anger, surprise, pain, confusion, and realization as he thought of them.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

He felt an even bigger surge of anger through him. I'm not a monster! He was screaming at himself inside.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

He clutched his head and started shaking it. He backed away from the stage, but kept singing.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<em>

He stood still for a minute before letting go of him. There were a few tears in his eyes, though no one knew if they angry ones or not.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

Superboy felt an oncoming sense of relief. It felt a bit good to get this out of his system. To let everyone know what he was fighting inside of him.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

This song had hit too close to home, he admitted to himself. No matter how much relief he got out of singing it.

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>_

He finished singing sounding a little choked. There was dead silence. Then some people started to clap slowly. More people began to join in as they went faster and faster. Soon everyone was cheering for him. He let his face smooth over into his usual blank face as he headed back to where his friends were. But no stoic expression could keep the haunted look out of his eyes. Everyone quietly congratulated him as he entered. Miss Martian didn't say anything, but took his hand and squeezed it. He was dying to ask her something, but was afraid to. She could practically feel something coming from Superboy that was pounding at her skull screeching, LISTEN! LISTEN TO WHAT HE'S THINKING! But she resisted, knowing how upset he would be if she did. Aqualad was heading toward when Superboy spoke in a low, rumbling voice;

"Can I choose a song?" he asked.

"Sure, but are you up for it?" asked Aqualad. He was surprised. He thought Superboy was gonna refuse to do anymore songs. The song he had just sung had seemed to really upset him. So he would let him choose a song this once.

"Yeah," Superboy said, nodding in response to Aqualad's question. He squeezed Miss Martians hand once, then let go. He headed back to stage. As he entered it, there were a few murmurs of surprise. They didn't think he would be back out so soon. He picked up the microphone and quickly looked at the DJ before dropping his head.

"This song is Kryptonite by 3 doors down," he said quietly. He waited a moment and then started to sing with the music;

_I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<em>

Superboy sang with a kind of sadness and an air of question. Miss Martian realized this is what he had been thinking about so intensely. But why so much for just a song?

_I feel _there_ is nothing I can do, yeah_

He continued to sing on without noticing the crowd draw closer, waiting for him to continue the sing the lyrics soon.

_I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be  
>Something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

He began singing with a kind of conviction in his voice. Then he started on the lyrics.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite_

Miss Martian got it with a shock. Was he worried that he'd snap? And that she would stop loving him for that?

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times  
>I never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground<em>

She felt a slight sadness overcome her as she heard the worry and fear in his voice. A small, guilty part of her felt glad that he cared if she would forever love him, even if he let an angry part of him take control.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite_

Superboy knew that Miss Martian must have gotten it at this point. Would she be disgusted with him for worrying about that? Scared that he thinks that he'll lose control one day?

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
>Holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<em>

Now the crowd started to cheer along with him as he sang. He finished up, still with worry in his voice, but also with a kind of power.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<em>

Superboy finished on a powerful end note. The crowd went crazy. He blushed a little and went backstage. He was greeted with a few good jobs before he was being hugged by Miss Martian.

She pulled him down to whisper into his ear. "I will care about you no matter what."

He felt tension and worry leave when he heard that sentence. He hugged her back, a gentle smile gracing his face. Robin was about to lean into KF when he quickly changed positions to lean on Speedy instead. He saw KF tense a little and he let out a victory dance in his head. It helped when Speedy wrapped his arms around his lithe body. KF was meanwhile yelling at himself. 'Why Should I care if he leans on Speedy? So what if I'm the person he usually uses for the pillow? It's nice to have someone have to balance the weight that kid carries around and pushes on other people,' he told himself, ignoring the obvious fact that Robin weighed about as much as his legs did and that he felt happy to have the warm, comfortable weight on his lap, shoulder,ect.

Aqualad interrupted everyone's thought process by announcing the next song.

"The next song is Love Story by Taylor Swift and Miss Martian will be singing it."

**A.N. How was the chapter? I think I did okay on this one. And I know ya'll are waiting for KF to sing, but all in good time. Review please.**


	7. Voice for the Silent

**A.N. Thanks for reviews! NEWS: I'm not gonna do Love Story as planned. I woke up and started surfing the internet, when I come across the article. It was in one of those old big news things that are replaced every week or so. This was from April. Anyways it explained how 6 gay/lesbian/bi had committed suicide that month. 2 of those people were 13. The article explained how these people committed suicide because they were bullied and the freaking school system didn't do anything, even though they were informed several times by the student getting bullied. After finishing the paper, I scrolled to the bottom and there were pictures of the victims. They all looked so happy and carefree. One of the older victims even had a picture with her girlfriend. They were holding hands and laughing. I think it was then I started to cry. I hate how people bully someone just because of their sexuality. How is that any different from being racist, sexist, or against a religion? Please don't think any less of me for writing this long of a notice just for an article. I just wanted to let you know why I was changing the song for this chapter. Just to stop being depressing, I'll try to make this a fun, support gay/lesbian/bi people chapter.**

"Okay!" Miss Martian said happily. She was gonna sing it as good as she would be able to.

"Well, okay. You can go…" Aqualad's voice faded off as a hospital attendant hurried back stage. The attendant stood up on his toes to whisper in Aqualad's ear. He nodded once and the attendant left as quickly as he came.

"Okay, change of plans. Miss Martian, you'll sing love song after this. The hospital has asked if we could sing a certain song to support a certain group that has been allowed out of the hospital to watch," Aqualad stated. He was avoiding Robin's gaze as he said this. Robin raised an eyebrow when he saw that.

"What group?" he asked.

"Suicide victims… homosexual suicidal victims," Aqualad said. Robin tensed up a bit. He hated how people ruined lives just because they could. He hated how people like him were daily trying to escape the world that wouldn't accept something they couldn't change. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to control the sudden burst of fury that was inside him

"I'll sing the song," He stated firmly.

"No you won't. I will. You're too angry to sing. You're just gonna upset them more. I have a song that'll make them feel better and that everyone will enjoy," Artemis informed him. She stood up and walked off to the stage before he could argue. Still angry, he sat down and glared at a wall. Everyone could practically feel the heat coming off from it.

"Come on, let's go watch," KF said suddenly, and picked Robin up and he raced them out to where they could get a good view. Everyone else followed more slowly.

As they were doing this, Artemis stepped off onto to the stage. The crowd went wild when they saw her. She grabbed the mike and started to speak.

"Hey for this song, I'm gonna need a volunteer. Anyone?" Several hands went up. Artemis ignored them for a second as she looked at all the hospital patients. She looked over them till she saw the suicidal people. She looked at them carefully. She looked a little to the side of them and saw a small group of them kept a distance from the other victims. These must be the homosexual ones, she thought.

She pointed a finger at a tall, black skinned girl with short blonde hair and said, "You will be my helper."

The said girl looked up to see the slim, blonde superhero pointing at her. She blushed. Artemis smiled when she saw a red hue on the dark girl's cheeks. She climbed off the stage and walked up to her. Artemis held out a hand to the girl. She gulped and places her hand in Artemis's. Artemis guided them up onto the stage. She called for a chair, and someone brought it. Artemis gently pushed the girl down in it. She then began to speak again.

"The song 'm doing is I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. This song is for all you awesome homosexual people. And before ya'll ask, I am indeed bisexual," she let out a smirk at everyone's stunned expression. She turned and nodded to the DJ who broke out of the stupor to start the song. She picked up the mike and started to sing;

_This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention.<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious, for you,  
>Caught my attention<em>

She shrugged and turned around and started to head back to the girl in the chair, swaying her hips.

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>The taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl<br>Just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

As Artemis reached the girl who was in the chair, she had to smile. The girl's mouth was open and her face was red. But there was a hopeful look in her eyes.

_It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>(I liked it)  
><em>

Artemis walked around the chair to stand behind the dark skinned teen. She leaned forward to put her chin on the girls shoulder. She jumped, and if possible, turned even a shade brighter of red.

_No, I don't even know your name  
>It doesn't matter<br>You're my experimental game  
>Just human nature<br>It's not what good girls do  
>Not how they should behave<br>My head gets so confused  
>Hard to obey<em>

She got of the girls shoulder and started to walk around again.

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>The taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl<br>Just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

_It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>(I liked it)_

She smirked and flung her hair back. She began to move in time with the song.

_Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist, so touchable  
>Too good to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal it's innocent_

She shrugged and brought her hands down her body. She acted like she was smoothing out wrinkles, while it looked as if she were caressing herself. Some boys, and some girls, were leering at her shamelessly.

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>The taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl<br>Just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

_It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight _

She walked back to the girl and leaned in close to her face as she sang the last part of the song.

_I kissed a girl  
>And I liked it<br>(I liked it)_

Artemis leaned forward fully and locked lips with the girl. After a moment she pulled back. The girl who she just kissed closed her eyes with a soft smile on face. Artemis picked up one of the girls hand and kissed it. Then the crowd let it loose. Everything was in it. Cheers, whoops, screams, and catcalls. The whole works. And the group cheering the loudest was the homosexuals.

"So, what's your name?" Artemis asked the girl.

"Karina," she answered as she got up off the chair.

"Well, Karina, thank you," Artemis told her with a smile. She blushed for like the 100th time before climbing off the stage. She turned around quickly to blow Artemis a kiss. Artemis smiled and pretended to catch it. She then turned to head backstage. Her whole team had come back in at the very end at the song and they were staring at her with their mouths open. Miss Martian and Superboy looked stunned, Speedy looked amused, KF looked surprised, Robin looked pleased, and Aqualad looked thunderstruck.

"What?" she asked with a smirk. They all broke out of it to jump on her, telling her she did fabulous. Except Aqualad.

"That was unprofessional," he said stiffly, "We're here to sing for these people, not make out with them."

Artemis didn't look ashamed as he hoped she would. Instead she shot him a smile and said in a smug voice, "Its okay Kaldur. I'm not going to cheat on you. I understand if you're jealous. She was very pretty. Maybe I should go on a date with her."

He turned pink and started to splutter, but she just smirked. Robin and Speedy were cracking up at his expense. Superboy was grinning and Miss Martian looked amused. Aqualad looked pleadingly at Kid Flash, but he was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Miss Martian, just go," he sighed, resisting the temptation of banging his head against a wall.

**A.N. Was this okay? Was it stupid? Weird? Creepy? Please tell me!**


	8. Living in a Love Story

**A.N. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! A few things first. Firstly, someone said that this song offended her homosexual friends. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I was just trying to find a good song that was fun and that could support the homosexuals out there. So sorry. Secondly, I want to thank **Just Another Fanfiction Geek**, **MagnoliasAngel**, and **Nerdy Ninja in Training**. And finally, I want to let you know Miss Martian will sing her song as planned as promised. Enjoy!**

Miss Martian was still giggling as she left the backstage. He composed herself before she entered the stage. As she got onto it, the crowd went wild. She blushed a little and picked up the microphone and looked at the DJ. He nodded and began to play the song. She softly began to sing;

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

Miss Martian wrapped her arms around herself and began to softly sway with the music.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Miss Martian's voice began to strengthen with the song and with confidence that no one was laughing at her.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

And she let her arms off her slowly and instead wrapped both her hands around the mike.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

She began to tap her foot with the song. Someone out in the crowd started to clap in rhythm with the song. Soon, everyone joined in.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

She looked at the crowd beseechingly, as if Romeo was really out there with them. But then she glanced not so sneakily at the backstage were her team awaited and gave a small smile to Superboy who smiled back.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Miss Martian was moving her whole body along with the song and the clapping was still going strong.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Miss Martian closed her eyes and began to sing with a lot more confidence and volume.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

Superboy, backstage, felt his heart swell up with love. He had only recently begun to embrace what love really was, not what he learned from Cadmus. To Cadmus, love was a weakness that should never be attained and that should always be exploited in enemies. But now he saw that love was strength that everyone, even criminals, longed for.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Miss Martian lowered her voice with the song as it slowed a bit.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Superboy grinned at the irony. He had just gotten a ring for Miss Martian, a ring that had a small piece of a Martian meteorite. They had been selling small pieces of it that had fallen off and were too insignificant to be studied. They had sold some to a jewelry maker and that's who made the ring for Superboy. (**Of course, I have no idea how the ring got there…**)

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Miss Martian rose her voice with the song, her voice high, beautiful, and clear.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

She finished on a soft note. The crowd went crazy. Catcalls and whoops could be heard throughout the area. Miss Martian blushed so hard, it looked like her face was on fire. She quickly nodded her head in thanks and fled backstage, only to be congratulated by her team. She felt Superboy wrap his arms around her. She smiled and leaned back into his touch.

"Here," Superboy whispered and handed her the ring. She looked at it and saw a small piece of her home encrusted into the simple golden brand. She felt happy tears fill up in her eyes. She turned around and kissed him. A few AWWW's were uttered by the team. Aqualad ruined the moment by shaking the silver bowl. The two broke apart and Aqualad reached and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The next song shall be Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and Kid Flash is singing it," announced Aqualad after reading the slip of paper.

**A.N. I know this chapter was a little slow. So sorry for that. But KF is finally up. And I'm sure ya'll are REALLY gonna enjoy the next chapter…. Please review. Oh and I need more songs that aren't for Robin. I have songs coming out of my ears for him!**


	9. Robins a Hot Mess

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sure ya'll are dying for KF so I won't hold you people. And to avoid confusion, YJ reads the lyrics above the crowd on this giant screen that was placed on the front of the hospital before the performance.**

"Hot Mess, huh?" said KF thoughtfully. He suddenly smirked. He turned to Robin and said, "Wouldn't this song fit you? You know, you're a mess and some weird people out there find you hot." Including me, he thought quietly before mentally slapping himself and repeating to himself in his head, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm even straighter then…..

Robin interrupted his train of thought; ignoring the strike of pain he felt when KF said that only weird people think he's hot, "Do you even know the ly- Mpph!"

Speedy quickly covered Robin's mouth. "Since you this song fits Robin, sing it for him. Tell the crowd you dedicate to him." Robin froze, surprised enough to stop fighting off Speedy's hand.

"Sure," Kid Flash said with a shrug and he headed up to the stage. Robin finally threw Speedy off.

"He's gonna be so embarrassed!" hissed Robin at Speedy, who merely shrugged.

"He's gonna be a little embarrassed, but he won't really mind. If he sang it about ME, then he would be really embarrassed. Just tease him nicely about it and he'll feel okay. Meanwhile, enjoy him singing a sexy song for you," Speedy informed Robin, who blushed.

Kid Flash finally got on the stage. Everyone screamed when they caught sight of him. He shot them a fun smile before running and grabbing the microphone.

"I'm dedicating this song to my best friend, Robin," he said with a teasing grin at the audience. All the girls squealed. He nodded to the DJ and started to sing;

_You were a problem child  
>Been grounded your whole life<br>So now you runnin' wild  
>Playin' with them good girls<br>No that ain't your style.  
>You think you're hot shit<br>And ooh I love it  
>I love it yeah, yeah<em>

Kid Flash was slowly turning as red as his hair when he realized what he was singing. The girls were screaming even louder and some of the boys let out catcalls. And he wasn't allowed to stop singing. Plus, he still felt as if this song fit him and Robin a little, but he shoved that thought away quickly. But he still didn't mind as much as he should've…

_Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
>Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine<em>

He smirked and started to move along with the song teasingly, causing the girls to scream even louder than before. Superboy was covering his ears, thinking to himself, I'm gonna be deaf when this is all done.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo.<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<em>

He was dancing in a way that should be listed as illegal. It was proactive, but not slutty. Moving his hips in a way that was making all the girls drool and actually a lot of guys, including Robin.

_Got me hypnotized  
>the city's your play ground<br>I watch you take a bite  
>At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets<br>Drunk all night  
>You think you're hot shit<br>And ooh I love it  
>I love it yeah yeah<em>

KF smirked as he had to sing louder to be heard over the audience. A few girls were fanning themselves and he shot them a smile before swaying to the other side of the stage. All the girls squealed. One of them looked like she was about to faint.

_Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
>Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine<em>

He put his hands in his hair and started to just sway in place. His group from Central City let out an extremely pleased cry when they saw him doing that.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<br>_

He stopped swaying and the crowd booed in disappointment. He let a smug laugh and then continued to sway at the cheers of the crowd.

_You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<em>

He began to walk around the stage where he knew his teammates were. He smirked. This was Robin's song after all. At least that's what he told himself. He ignored the want to it. He just convinced himself it was for the crowd.

_If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl  
>Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl<br>Dancin' up on tables  
>Say that your unstable<br>You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
>Yeah you're a hot mess!<br>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
>We're singing hell yes!<em>

He stopped in front of the hidden area where he knew they were hiding. He shot them a grin and reached into the area and pulled Robin out. His face was bright red. KF smirked at the cute look that was on Robin. He pulled him in front of the crowd. Robin looked frozen.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<em>

Robin was still frozen in place, so KF moved around him, wrapping his lean body around the tiny one that was Robin. Robin could barely move. He could feel muscles and abs push into him and it felt amazing. His face was beyond a simple blush. His body was on fire. He felt it burn and he wanted to jump into a freezing shower to take care of all his problems. But KF just continued to move around him singing that song.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."<br>Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<em>

KF finally released him and Robin felt a small burst of relief, but mostly disappointment. But then Kid Flash went behind him and wrapped his arms around Robin, pulling him against his own body. He rested his chin on the little bird's shoulder and sang the rest of the song in his ear.

_(Hell yes!)  
>Hot mess<br>I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
>(Hell yes!)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm lovin' it hell yes!<em>

_Woo- Hoo!_

The crowd went insane. Kid Flash smiled and waved, but Robin was still trapped in his arms. KF realized this and quickly let go, already missing his little bird in his arms. The crowd was still going wild, but it was time to head back. KF turned to leave when he noticed Robin still hadn't moved. He went over to him and pushed him a little.

"Rob? You okay man?" KF asked him urgently. Robin was still frozen, his face redder then anything KF has ever seen before. So he swept Robin up bridal style and sped them down stairs. Robin seemed to come back to life when he saw the smirks on his teammate's faces.

"Robin, you're up next, "Aqualad said, trying to hide a smile and failing. KF quickly put him and backed away. Robin shot him a look, annoyed at being taken out of his arms. But KF thought it was because he had been picked up. He lifted his hands in a sorry gesture and Robin's look turned into one of confusion. But before he could ask, Aqualad informed him of the song he would be singing.

"Robin, you're to sing the song Jai Ho by the Pussycatdolls."

Robin looked horrified for a second, before a truly evil smirk took over his face.

"You guys have never seen me dance, have you?" he asked and they all shook their heads. The evil smirk came back.

"Speedy, will you do the guy background part?" He asked Speedy, who gave a shrug as if to say if you want. "Okay, you'll need to wear a blindfold. You don't need to see the lyrics because I know that you know this song. And everyone will soon see why you need a blindfold."

He grabbed Speedy who looked confused and scared as he was dragged up. Robin stopped at KF to say smugly," You think you can dance? Just wait till you see me then." He gave a evil laugh and proceeded to drag Speedy. Everyone looked at each other with worried eyes. What had they unleashed?

**A.N. Sooooo, what did you think? Sexy KF was of course the only way I could take with this song. And I don't think the audience minded too much… *evil smirk*. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, then you'll love the next one. Please push the button that says Review. And I just wanted to point something out real quick. Someone wrote to me and said I didn't update enough. Should I write like 3 chapters a day or something? My fingers are sore enough. I enjoy it though. So I'm not complaining or anything. AND I was kidding about the 3 chapter thing. Please don't write and tell me to go for it. I'll thenfeel guilty and actually do it. So spare me the guilt, I beg of you!**


	10. Unrated

**A.N. WARNING: Sexy Robin coming up. But before ya'll get your hopes up, I'm not that good at writing dance moves. But I'll try my best. P.S. Speedy sings with the marks around the words. Enjoy!**

Robin continued to pull Speedy up before stopping in front of a control panel. He opened it and started to push a few buttons.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Speedy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Robin looked up with a grin, "Setting up my stage."

Speedy looked out onto the stage and saw the floor open up and up came bars and gymnastic bars. It was a Robin heaven. Speedy also heard the sounds of amazement come from the crowd. Robin pulled out a blind fold and covered Speedy's eyes. The archer jumped, but relaxed when he just felt it was Robin. Robin then proceeded to drag Speedy onto the stage. He handed the red head a microphone and pushed him onto a spot that he could be on the stage, but out of the bars ways. Speedy just sighed and leaned against the back of the stage. Robin nodded to the DJ. Said DJ looked at him questioningly and Robin grinned.

"No, I don't need a microphone. Everyone will have no problem hearing me in a moment. Plus, I need both of my hands," he said with a cocky grin. The DJ shrugged and started the music. Speedy started to sing and Robin soon followed;

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_I got shivers when you touch that way_

_I'll make you hot, get all you got_

_I'll make you wanna say_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

Robin looked away from the crowd and ran a hand down his chest. He then did a backflip that landed him on one of the bars. He let gravity pull him backward for a moment. A scream burst from the strangely silent crowd, before he grabbed the bar and continued to wrap himself around the bar upside down.

_I got fever runnin' like a fire_

_For you I will go all the way_

_I'm gonna take you higher_

_(Jai ho)_

The crowd felt…funny. The way Robin bent and moved around the bars. The way he was singing while he did. Feeling like his amazing voice and even more amazing graceful and powerful moves had them under a hypnotic spell.

_I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it_

_(Jai ho)_

_This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it_

He grabbed a bar and swung around it a few times till he had enough monument. Robin then flew up onto the air the back flipped back down, catching hold of the bar on his way back down. He jumped down off the stage and rolled his head back slowly as he stretched. Seeming innocent as this movement caused his chest become more exposed to the crowd and showed his muscles off, while rolling his head showed his soft, white neck. The crowd drew a breath in as one when they were done checking him out.

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I breathe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

When he was done showing off his abs, He began to work around the bars. Weaving his body in between the impossibly tight places. Turning his body so that they could see him better as he bent his body in impossible ways. All the girls were close to fainting or worse, while some, no all, of the guys were drooling. The crowd and Robin's team were unable to move, to think, to breathe when he moved around the bars that should be called indecent for the public.

_(Jai ho)_

_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_

_(Jai ho)_

_Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho)_

_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

YJ was faring no better in the back. Artemis was gasping for breath, transfixed as she saw Robin wrap his hands and feet around a bar backwards and arch upward. Miss Martian was whimpering, her face pink. She wanted to look away from her youngest teammate but she couldn't.

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_

_C'mon catch me, I want you now_

_I know you can save me_

_Come and save me, I need you now_

Aqualad was unable to breathe at all. His eyes were glued to Robin's slim form as it flitted around the stage. Superboy felt something come up in him. Something raw and animalistic, but he shoved it down. He glanced at his teammates faces, recognizing the same expression he was wearing. So he felt a bit better knowing it just wasn't acting like this. He returned his gaze to the little bird on the stage.

_I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow_

_Any way and any day, never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

Kid Flash was faring the worse out of everybody. His mind with thoughts that should never be thought about a 13 year old hero, even though he was funny, sweet, innocent, sexy….

'I'm a cradle robber!' he thought with horror, but his body didn't seem to care. Soon the thought was shoved to the back of his mind as he continued to watch Robin.

_Escape away I'll take you to a place_

_This fantasy of you and me_

_I'll never lose the chance_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

The crowd was still silent, but if you listened carefully, you could whimpers and moans whispered throughout. Robin didn't seem to notice as he did a back hand spring before he grabbed his feet to roll in a complete circle.

_I can feel you rushin' through my veins_

_There's an ocean in my heart_

_I will never be the same_

_(Jai ho)_

Robin continued his routine with a headstand before he began to do push-ups in that position. Everyone watched as his form went up and down in a quick and amazing movement, working in and out… Everyone quickly murdered that train in thought before it could get any further.

_Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'_

_(Jai ho)_

_You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million_

No one knew how he could keep singing while doing that intense workout. Meanwhile, Speedy was still singing. Since his eyes were covered his other senses were heightened. He heard whimpers and moans among other sounds. Robin couldn't be that good of a dancer.

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I breathe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

Robin was a cruel boy. He was doing that _special_ workout routine. Speedy had been hanging out at Mt. Justice, picking up KF and Robin to go to eat, when Robin asked to show him something. KF was late, big surprise, so he agreed. Robin showed him a new workout routine that he'd been working on. Robin didn't know how far the routine affected him. He only heard him tell him to stop and explain how it affected people, leaving out that it affected him as well. Well, Robin obviously figured that out easily enough. He felt bad for the audience, he really did, but at the same time, whishing he could see Robin do it too.

_(Jai ho)_

_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_

_(Jai ho)_

_Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho)_

_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

Robin smirked a little as he worked around the tall bars. He had been climbing up and down them before springing to the next one and repeating the action. He had been a bit nervous to do this, afraid that people wouldn't react, but they reacted just as Speedy had said they would. He wondered if KF was enjoying his dance.

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_

_C'mon catch me, I want you now_

_I know you can save me_

_Come and save me, I need you now_

He continued to sing in the same sexy voice as he jumped off to land on his hands, only to spring forward to land on some money bars. Robin let out an evil grin. He knew the crowd was going to like his next move.

_I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow_

_Any way on any day, never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

Robin began going in between the gaps. First going through then climbing back in just as quickly, moving his body in a pumping motion as he did it. The audience knew exactly what that looked like. And they couldn't stop their train process now.

_(Jai ho)_

_I need you, gonna make it_

_(Jai ho)_

_I'm ready, so take it_

Now the crowd was filled with panting. Everyone was watching the little bird as he flitted off the bars to do dome sit ups. Toward the crowd. With no one holding him down. Everyone was practically begging for air now.

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I breathe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

Robin knew the song was going to end in a moment. He pouted quickly, then went back to singing. He began to move his body in the motion of a snake as he slithered under some walls. He then jumped up and ran full speed at a tire, curling his body impossibly tight to fly through it.

_(Jai ho)_

_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_

_(Jai ho)_

_Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho)_

_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

_You and me, it's destiny_

He opened in time to land on his feet. He quickly performed is last few moves with perfect time as the crowd silently begged for more.

_(Jai ho)_

_Baila, baila_

_Baila, baila_

_(Jai ho)_

_Baila, baila_

_(Jai ho)_

He placed a hand on his hip for the last word and flipped his head. There was total silence. Robin held back a grin. He went over to Speedy and took off the blindfold.

"You are very cruel," Speedy informed Robin as they headed backstage, not noticing how ¾ of the crowd ran to the bathroom, while the ones remaining looked like they couldn't believe what just happened. Everyone was pretending to be busy as the two teenagers who had just sang entered the backstage.

"Er, nice job you two," Artemis said, not looking at Robin. Everyone quickly said good job. KF was staying a few feet. Also, not looking at Robin.

"Thanks. And how do you think I did Kid?" Robin asked with a cheeky grin.

Kid Flash looked up, saw the grin, and couldn't help but smile back. "Two things. 1, you're a much better dancer then me, and 2, start carrying mace around with you. People are gonna want you Boy Wonder now that you showed them what you can do."

Robin froze for a moment, thinking KF had a good point. But then he smiled and responded with a smirk, "Not if your my bodyguard."

KF nodded seriously, "Very well sir. I expect to be paid with food though. So your buying lunch."

"If you two are done…," Aqualad said, sounding annoyed. They both nodded, not even trying to hide their smiles. He sighed and pulled a piece of paper.

" Next Song will be Tough Enough by Vanilla Ninja and Artemis will sing it."

**A.N. Was this chapter okay? I know I kind of made it perverted, but this is rated T for a reason. Did I do the dance moves okay? Just please let me know, cause I really don't know how I did on this chapter. Oh, two more things. One, I need more songs for Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Two, I might not be able to update as much this week. I most likely can, but I'm starting summer gym tomorrow, so yeah. Please review.**


	11. Are You Tough Enough?

**A.N. Thanks for all your reviews. None of you called me a pervert. I think you guys were trying to spare my feelings. I just got back from summer gym. So I'm kinda tired. So forgive me if I'm a little off my writing skills. But tell me what you think of this chapter. **

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I've ever heard that song."

Speedy gave her an amused look. "I think it fits you. Or at least very similar."

"AWWW! I didn't think you liked me that much," Artemis said with a smirk at the other archer who gave a shrug.

"You're not as bad I originally thought. You're still rude, ignorant, and annoying though," he said in a bored kind of tone. Artemis grinned.

"Why does this song remind you of me anyways?" she asked.

"People seem to think that this song describes you and I agree. Basically, it's how you have certain standard for guys in a particular. They have to be tough and strong and all of that good stuff. Also, how you know how you can affect guys and you use that as your advantage," he said dryly. **(Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I really can't explain it. Hopefully the song explains it more then I can. Plus, my brain isn't working, so forgive me.)**

Artemis gave a haughty shrug and flipped her hair. Kid Flash and Robin just grinned. Miss Martian looked bemused. Speedy and Superboy gave each other an amused look. Aqualad looked exasperated.

"Just go on stage Artemis," Aqualad said, sounding irritated. She shot him a look and then headed off stage. Robin frowned at the leader.

"You don't have to be so mean. You've been acting kind of cold to her since she's done the Katy Perry song. You're not homophobic are you?" Robin asked, looking like he might possibly rip him apart if he was.

No, No I'm not," Aqualad replied hurriedly when he saw Robin's expression. "It was just unprofessional what she did, kissing members of the audience like that." Robin gave him a disbelieving look and he felt a twinge of doubt inside himself. He had accepted the excuse at the time even though it didn't feel right. But he'd shoved the thought to the back of his skull, thinking he was getting false messages from the song she sang for him to make him feel better. But maybe he wasn't ….

Anyways, Artemis was on the stage. Everyone was cheering, and she smiled at them. She didn't have to even look at the DJ for him to start the music. She waited then started to sing;

_Baby only the strong will survive  
>All the mysteries of life<br>Only fantasy keeps you away  
>In the lonely fields of those broken shields<em>

She was singing in a rough voice and everyone was catching in on this song. She sang it powerfully, but there was a sense of hurt she was pushing away from the song. Aqualad felt guilty. He hadn't thought he was being disrespectful. But still, he must have hurt her feelings.

_So keep on kicking  
>The bomb is ticking<br>Don't stop, don't be a runaway  
>Go for the fire<br>Baby are you tough enough  
>Just keep on living<br>And don't start giving  
>The devil good reason<br>To get you in the seasons of heartbreak  
>Baby are you tough enough<em>

Artemis was now getting into the song, nodding her head and shaking her hips. There was no more hurt that surrounded her and Aqualad felt relieved. But he had a feeling that they would return in full force after the song was over.

_Baby are you tough enough_

Aqualad tried to just listen to the song, but those words stuck with him. Before he could block the thought, he wondered if he was tough enough for Artemis.

_Yeah my skin is a dangerous place Never trust my smiling face With a touch I can change all your dreams And my kiss can wake Feelings you can't take_

He internally yelled at himself at the thought. Girls like Tula and Artemis didn't like guys like him. A tiny part of him wondered if Artemis liked him. She did flirt with him occasionally. The larger, more logical part of him crushed that hope. Artemis flirted with everyone. Not as in a slutty way, but to joke or tease around.

_Baby are you tough enough Baby are you tough enough_

No, he thought, I'm not tough enough. She deserves someone whole. Not someone still hung over a girl who dumped your worthless but for your best friend. And I don't even like her in that way, he quickly thought. He was just thinking of how she was dancing and singing in that incredibly sexy way…. Wait! When did he ever put sexy with Artemis! He was going to make himself forget he had ever had this conversation with himself.

_I will meet you there Coz I need you there Oh tonight_

He watched as she swayed back and forth and smiled. She looked happy. But she would most likely be upset at him after the performance. He made up his mind to apologize.

_Baby are you tough enough Baby are you tough enough_

Artemis finished her song amazingly and left the stage to loud applause. Everyone was waiting in the back for her. She walked in the area to clapping. She smiled at all of them, but her smile faltered a little when it landed on Aqualad.

Aqualad flinched a little when he saw the hesitation in her gaze, "Artemis, I'm sorry for being rude to you. It was wrong and disrespectful and I will never be like that to you ever again." His eyes and voice rang with sincerity. Artemis sent a gleaming smile at him and said in a cheerful voice," Its fine."

"No it's not. I don't know what came over me," he said. Artemis smirked.

"I'll forgive you if you let me pick the next slip," Artemis said. After she secured a yes, she added a second comment. "I think you were doing it to hide your real feelings about me." And she batted her eyes at him in a flirty fashion. He just shook his head, missing the serious note in her voice. 'Maybe I am….' He thought quietly as he watched Artemis pick up a sheet and read off it.

"Next up is Speedy doing Man in the Mirror by Michel Jackson," she said in a surprised voice.

**A.N. I know this chapter was super short. I am feeling brain dead because I did athletic stuff all day. It killed my brain cells. I think ya'll are gonna like the next chapter. I know I'm liking what I have in my head. Speaking of heads, was I the only one enjoying that Aqualad was having a conversation with himself? Anyways, please review even though this chapter was really short. **


	12. What goes on in Speedys head

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews! I did a lot more of the exercise today, but I think my brain will be able to survive for this chapter before I shut down. I really love this song, and I feel like it connects with Speedy through his more sensitive side. And don't tell him I said that.**

"I never really connected that song with you Speedy," Artemis said in a perplexed kind of voice.

Robin seemed to think of the song for a minute before saying slowly, "I think it actually does. It kind of connects with the way Speedy reflects on the hero thing. Except, more from when Speedy was just starting out."

Speedy just shrugged to that thought before he headed to the stage. Everyone, the girls especially, let out a cry as he climbed in the stage. He returned to them a confident grin and scooped up the microphone. The DJ started the music and Speedy waited the appropriate time before he started to sing;

I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
>For Once In My Life<br>It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
>Gonna Make A Difference<br>Gonna Make It Right . . .

Speedy saw some of the crowd looked surprised. They clearly thought he was going to sing some kind of sexy song. But most of the audience didn't seem to mind.

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
>Favourite Winter Coat<br>This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
>I See The Kids In The Street,<br>With Not Enough To Eat  
>Who Am I, To Be Blind?<br>Pretending Not To See  
>Their Needs<br>Robin was right, he thought with mild surprise. He smiled slightly, remembering how he was when he first started. He had been disgusted at how people act. He had been thrilled when he had first teamed up with Ollie. Excited to be helping people in need.

A Summer's Disregard,  
>A Broken Bottle Top<br>And A One Man's Soul  
>They Follow Each Other On<br>The Wind Ya' Know  
>'Cause They Got Nowhere<br>To Go  
>That's Why I Want You To<br>Know

He sang with more feeling. He could practically see the memories as he thought of them. The first day of helping Ollie.

I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<br>And No Message Could Have  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself, And  
>Then Make A Change<br>(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
>Then Make A Change)<br>(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
>Na Nah)<p>

It had all started with a little boy. Before, he'd never really cared about heroics. But when he had seen a small boy w/ the most beautiful kind of eyes get beat up by school bullies. He had taken them out easily.

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
>Kind Of Love<br>It's Time That I Realize  
>That There Are Some With No<br>Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
>Could It Be Really Me,<br>Pretending That They're Not  
>Alone?<p>

The adorable kid had smiled up at him and thanked him. Speedy had shrugged and said that he was his hero. The shortie had been amused at that comment for some hero. But after he finished giggling, he agreed.

A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
>Somebody's Broken Heart<br>And A Washed-Out Dream  
>(Washed-Out Dream)<br>They Follow The Pattern Of  
>The Wind, Ya' See<br>Cause They Got No Place  
>To Be<br>That's Why I'm Starting With  
>Me<br>(Starting With Me!)

The kid told him to try being a hero more often. The kid had clearly meant the words as a passing phrase, but it stayed with him.

I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>(Ooh!)  
>I'm Asking Him To Change<br>His Ways  
>(Ooh!)<br>And No Message Could Have  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change<br>(Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make A Change)<p>

Soon, he began to see problems everywhere. People starving, robberies, murders, more than he had ever bothered to see before.

I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>(Ooh!)  
>I'm Asking Him To Change His<br>Ways  
>(Change His Ways-Ooh!)<br>And No Message Could've  
>Been Any Clearer<br>If You Wanna Make The World  
>A Better Place<br>(If You Wanna Make The  
>World A Better Place)<br>Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make That . . .<br>(Take A Look At Yourself And  
>Then Make That . . .)<br>Change!

Why had he been so blind? He could've been helping out for years. But he kept his nose in the air. Thought to him that he was glad it hadn't happened to him when he saw people getting mugged or fires burning down houses on TV.

I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror,<br>(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
>Yeah!)<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<br>(Better Change!)  
>No Message Could Have<br>Been Any Clearer  
>(If You Wanna Make The<br>World A Better Place)  
>(Take A Look At Yourself And<br>Then Make The Change)  
>(You Gotta Get It Right, While<br>You Got The Time)  
>('Cause When You Close Your<br>Heart)  
>You Can't Close Your . . .Your<br>Mind!  
>(Then You Close Your . . .<br>Mind!)  
>He had tried so hard to help everyone he could as an average citizen. But soon he realized that it wasn't enough for him. He had to do more. He was able to, after he joined with Green Arrow. He had been so excited and happy to finally help as much as he wanted. I was such a stupid kid, he thought fondly.<p>

That Man, That Man, That  
>Man, That Man<br>With That Man In The Mirror  
>(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)<br>That Man, That Man, That Man  
>I'm Asking Him To Change<br>His Ways  
>(Better Change!)<br>You Know . . .That Man  
>No Message Could Have<br>Been Any Clearer  
>If You Wanna Make The World<br>A Better Place  
>(If You Wanna Make The<br>World A Better Place)  
>Take A Look At Yourself And<br>Then Make A Change  
>(Take A Look At Yourself And<br>Then Make A Change)  
>He had cooled off being so happy after awhile though, realizing it made him look like a weakling. Everyone seemed to respect him more anyways. Or at least, he thought so.<p>

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<br>Na Nah  
>(Oh Yeah!)<br>Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
>Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!<br>Yeah Yeah!  
>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<br>Na Nah  
>(Ooooh . . .)<br>Oh No, No No . . .  
>I'm Gonna Make A Change<br>It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
>Come On!<br>(Change . . .)  
>Just Lift Yourself<br>You Know  
>You've Got To Stop It.<br>Yourself!  
>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)<br>People who only knew him recently considered him tough and unfeeling, kind of like the Batman if you thought about it for a moment.

I've Got To Make That Change,  
>Today!<br>Hoo!  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>You Got To  
>You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .<br>Brother . . .  
>Hoo!<br>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
>You Know-I've Got To Get<br>That Man, That Man . . .  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>You've Got To  
>You've Got To Move! Come<br>On! Come On!  
>You Got To . . .<br>Stand Up! Stand Up!  
>Stand Up!<br>(Yeah-Make That Change)  
>Stand Up And Lift<br>Yourself, Now!  
>(Man In The Mirror)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>Aaow!<br>It helped the him seem more fearsome then the other… _sidekicks_...and the bad guys feared him for it. Sometimes he felt as if the bad guys feared him more then they feared GA. He just had this happy-go-lucky feeling about him that people seemed to take that he was soft. Well, they thought that until they fought him. That changed their opinions real quick. He was no Superman or Batman, but still worthy of respect and fear. At least that's what Speedy always thought.

(Yeah-Make That Change) Gonna Make That Change . . . Come On! (Man In The Mirror) You Know It! You Know It! You Know It! You Know . . . (Change . . .) Make That Change.

But that was part of the past. He had a new name and a new hero style. This wasn't the time for remembering stuff. This was the time to sing and raise money for the cause he loved. He woke out of thoughts by loud cheers and screams from everyone. He grinned and headed backstage.

"Nice one Speedy," KF said, running up to him. He smiled down at the speedster and replied;

"I thought so too." Robin was watching him curiously, but he avoided the tiny boys gaze. Sometimes Robin reminded him of the little boy he had saved. He shook his head to try to get the conversation out of his head. He knew, after he stopped thinking about the conversation, that he would never be able to hear this song again without him remembering. He decided he didn't care. He for now on would treasure this song as one of his favorites. Aqualad had spoken while he was in thought and he saw the blonde boy rescue the bowl from Artemis's grip. He reached in and fished out another slip.

"Now up is Artemis with Hips Don't Lie by Shakira."

**A.N. I really loved this chapter. I also really love this song. I would check it out, if you people want to. Oh, and I just want ya'll to know that I'm not going to do them all over in a row. I have a waiting list of 40 songs and there are a few for some and a lot for others, cough *Robin* cough. Oh, and I want you guys to also know I'm also doing Disney songs. I know I just got over complaining about having too many songs, but hey, it's Disney. But I've only gotten like two. So just throwing it out there. Also informing you ahead of time that I will be doing group singing too soon. Now, I'm going to take an hour long bath to relax my muscles and finally let my brain die. I kept it going on the magic of chocolate chip cookies. This may or may not be the same ones KF was eating earlier. Please review!**


	13. Hips don't Lie, but Aqualad does

**A.N. Hello all my awesome reviewers. I just want you all to know that this chapter may or may not have saved my family from deafness. I got sunburned today in 5 different places and I was whining about it while I put medicine on and my family, in their most desperate hour, told me that I could get on the computer to write this chapter. Enjoy this chapter.**

"Shakira? She's one of my favorite singers!' Artemis squealed. KF shot her a disgusted look at her tone. She saw him and glared back at him.

Robin saw this song as a plan Artemis could use as a backup. He quickly suggested it before KF and Artemis got into a fist fight. "Hey aren't there two parts in that song Artemis?" When she looked at him, he leaned his head subtly toward Aqualad. Her expression cleared instantly.

"Your right. Hey, Aqualad, want to sing with me?" He looked surprised that she asked him to do it, but he shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Great!" she returned and dragged him up to the stage. Once they got there, Artemis put him in the same spot Speedy had been. She handed him one and found another for her use. She nodded to the DJ. He started the music and Aqualad started to sing right away;

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He began to walk around the stage a bit. There were huge cheers when everyone figured out what song they were doing.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He finished his part with a bit of gusto and the crowd appreciated it. REALLY appreciated it. He then looked at Artemis to do her part.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

She was singing in a way that was even better than her last song. She moved her body is a swaying motion as she walked around the stage.

_And I'm home tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Artemis was moving her hips with the song. And at the last line, she moved her hands down her. And glanced back at Aqualad, who flushed and looked away as if he had been burned.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

Boy isn't that true, he thought dryly as Artemis continued to dance around the stage.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

His words and her hips brought on a cry of wolf whistles and cat calls. Artemis just smirked and continued to dance. Aqualad felt himself become ridiculously annoyed. Why was he getting annoyed? He thought he had already covered himself with all the facts, but his stupid emotions kept getting in the way.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He couldn't help but nod with the tempo. He was still annoyed at himself for feeling like this, but he would deal with it later. For now, he just watched Artemis dance.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Artemis continued to move in her smooth pattern. Back and forth over and over again, displaying her moves for everyone to see.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

Artemis had never been this happy to see someone check her out. Mostly just because it was Aqualad. He was doing it subtly, maybe he didn't even notice he was doing it at all. But it still helped her broken ego over him rise a bit.

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

As she sang, Aqualad joined in. They smiled briefly at each other before they continued to sing.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

Aqualad was still having an argument with her emotions and was still losing. I don't like her in that way! Half of him would scream while the other kept a bored expression on its face saying yes you do.

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

He continued to sing with Artemis, even with the internal conflict. He knew he was going to get the same end result, but he still tied to resist. He refused to admit it.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He tried one last desperate attempt. He screamed at himself, 'WHAT ABOUT TULA!' His winning side hesitated for a moment before answering. 'If you let Artemis in, maybe she can help you over that hurtle you've set up.'

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Aqualad felt empty. He had no more resistance. He liked Artemis. He wasn't in love with her, he didn't know her enough for that. But he had feelings for her that he had for no other. Well, no other that would want him anyways.

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah_

Artemis looked back at him questioningly. He was still singing really well, but he lacked a certain amount of concentration in his voice. She mentally shrugged. She was most likely just imagining it.

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

As they sang together, their voices in perfect harmony, Aqualad mentally fought with himself. He liked her, but he didn't want to like her. Maybe he was just attracted to her. YES! That was it! He was just physically attracted to her. He felt some part of him bang its head against a wall, but he ignored it. He wouldn't have to feel guilty thinking of her anymore, because he was just full of sexual tension. He mentally patted himself on the back for figuring it out.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

Artemis noticed with a start as Aqualad had begun to sing like he should've been before it was just her part. Had he figured something out? Had he finally noticed her obvious hints? One could only hope.

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

She finished as she listened to Aqualad finish his last two lines.

_No fighting_

_No fighting _

The crowd cheered as they headed off the stage.

"What's up Kaldur? You seem a little happier," Artemis said, crossing her fingers hopefully.

He smiled down at her. "Just figuring some stuff out," he said lightly.

"Anything involving me?" she questioned, hoping he wouldn't notice the excitement in her voice. She wanted him to know and feel the same, but she didn't want to sound desperate!

"Not really. Why?" Aqualad asked lying through his teeth to the question. He didn't notice as her shoulders drooped.

"Nothing. Just making fun of you," she said, trying to smile. Aqualad didn't notice because he had just walked into the room for applause from his team. He smiled and pulled Artemis in with him. She felt like she was about to cry. She calmed herself down though with the thought, 'His ego has just been broken by that…. Mermaid and he probably thinks no girl will ever like him. Just give him time.'

Aqualad was passed the bowl while Artemis mused this over and pulled out a sheet. He looked at it then looked up and said;

"Robin is doing You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson."

**A.N. I know this chapter sucked, but I just kind of wanted to finish up the thoughts Aqualad had two chapters ago. I want to strangle Aqualad in this because he's so freaking blind! I know I'm the one who wrote him like this, but sooner or later you will see why I wrote him like this. Please review, even if it's to tell me the chapter sucked.**


	14. Hidden Meaning

**A.N. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

"You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson? That's kind of a depressing song," KF commented.

Robin hesitated for a second before answering in a soft voice, "I guess. But it fits me."

He turned and headed up to the stage. His team watched him head up, wondering what was going on. As Robin was heading onto to the stage, he was pondering over the lyrics and some memories. He knew who he was singing for now.

"Excuse me," Robin said, tapping the microphone. Everyone quieted down instantly.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my mentor, teacher, and…father figure. Batman," Robin said in a quiet voice. He hesitated a moment before he said father figure, wondering if Batman would like if he gave away personal information. If that even was personal information. But it felt right to say and so he did. The crowd began to murmur among themselves in anticipation.

"And before any of you read into this, there is NO romantic meaning in this song. At least none meant. So for all you creepers, who like to think that Batman and I am a couple, forget it!" Robin quickly added. He saw a few people shift some sighs behind them quietly. His eyes widened. Had they really thought him and Batman…? Well, he reflected, he just didn't want to know.

The DJ started the music and Robin waited the appropriate amount of time;

_Is this a dream?  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I'd become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like<br>When everything's right  
>I can't believe<br>_He sang with a kind of sorrow no one could only really understand. All except Batman. He was waiting with the other members when he heard his name being said. He looked up to see Robin speaking. He felt his heart soften when Robin called him a father figure. He felt his eyes widen when he heard the song, then he understood.

_You found me When no one else was lookin' How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through All of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me You found me_

As Robin sang, he felt memories flash in front of his eyes. He thought of how Batman had helped him through the most difficult thing he'd ever faced; the murder of his parents.

_So, here we are That's pretty far When you think of where we've been No going back I'm fading out All that has faded me within You're by my side Now everything's fine I can't believe_

He remembers the confusion and pain he had gone through. He also remembered how Batman was there with him for the whole thing. Stood by him as he looked at his parent's grave. Stood strong and unyielding when he'd screamed his anger and hatred at him, even though it was meant for another person. Held him as he cried. Whispered promises and comforts in his ear. Wouldn't let him drown in the bitterness that had engulfed him after their death. He owed his mentor everything.

_You found me When no one else was lookin' How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through All of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me You found me_

Batman thought back to when he had first taken care of Robin. How heartbroken and upset he'd been. He saw himself in that tiny boy, and he knew that he would do anything to help him. He never thought that Robin would look through him and see the reason. The boy was smart and understood instantly why Batman had chosen to adopt the little bird. He saw the potential and the pain. He understood and refused anyone to go through what he had to alone.

_And I was hiding 'Til you came along And showed me where I belong You found me When no one else was lookin' How did you know? How did you know?_

While both Robin and Batman fully shared and understood what Robin meant by the song, everyone else was confused. Well, almost everyone. A few Justice Leaguers understood the full sorrow of Robin's song. But they didn't understand the full extent of it. They themselves had never lost everything and be all alone in the world, then have someone save them, believing that they could still be half way alive. They would never be able to fully understand.

_You found me When no one else was lookin' How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through All of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me_

Even though they didn't understand, all of YJ understood the importance this song seemed to have on Robin. Kid Flash frowned. He had a feeling this had to do in the beginning, when Robin had first become the Dark Knight's partner.

_(You found me) (When no one else was lookin') You found me (How did you know just where I would be?) You broke through All of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see The good and the bad And the things in between You found me You found me _

Robin finished his song softly. Everyone cheered, even though they still all looked confused. He headed backstage, wiping away any dampness that may or may not have been on his face. Everyone looked at him when he came back.

"What was that-," started Artemis before KF stopped her. He shook his head. She dropped it. KF zipped over to Robin and put an arm around him. Speedy joined him a moment later. Robin forced a small smile and leaned into his closest friend. Aqualad went over to the bowl and pulled out a new slip of paper. He opened and read the song out loud;

"Remember the Name for Kid Flash."

**A.N. I know this chapter was short and totally horrible. But I hope the meaning was enough for ya'll to forgive me. And just to clear things up, I do think Batman and Robin in a relationship is fine, but for this story, Batman is only a mentor, teacher,…. You get the idea. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Remember the Name or Else

**A.N. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was so tired, as soon as I started to write the chapter I fell asleep. But thanks for all the reviews. And to the person who sent me the song, it's most likely not gonna come out in the way you planned it. So, sorry. Anyways, I realized that 3 people sing this song, so enjoy the trio.**

"I know that song!" Artemis exclaimed. "It's epic."

"Every time I hear it, I think of a certain little bird," Speedy smirked, ruffling said bird's hair, who punched him in the ribs. Hard. Speedy let out an 'oofff' and backed away from a now smirking Robin.

KF's eyes lit up at Speedy's words. He dragged the archer and Superboy into a corner and started to talk animally. Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis looked at them suspiciously while Miss M was clearly in the now how, with the smile on her face giving it away.

Kid Flash spun around and started to pull the two larger males up with him. The four of them watched as they disappeared. The moment the three of them went on the stage, huge amounts of girl screaming filled the air. Superboy looked kind of scared, but the speedster kept pulling him. He handed them all microphones.

"Before we sing this song, we all want you to think of a certain member of our team as we sing it. He's small, master hacker, black hair…., but I won't say any more in case it gives it away," KF said with a grin. A second later, everyone heard a loud smack coming from the backstage. Robin had just slapped his forehead really hard and groaned.

"This song is nothing like me!" he said, sounding ticked.

"Robin, it actually kind of does," Artemis said bluntly and Robin shot her a nasty look. Meanwhile, Kid Flash nodded to the DJ, who started the music, and KF spoke the first words;

_You ready? Lets go! _

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about _

_It's like this y'all (c'mon!) _

Superboy and Speedy jumped in after he finished speaking, coming up to stand beside him.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will _

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Wally stepped forward a step to sing his part, moving his hands as sang.

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights _

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic _

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone _

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him _

_But no, he knows the code _

_It's not about the salary _

_It's all about reality and making some noise _

_Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up _

_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go! _

He stepped back and Speedy moved up to where KF had just stood. While Kid Flash moved his hands as he sang, Speedy stood their having his arms folded across him. He didn't need to move his hands; his facial expressions said it all as he sang.

_Who the hell is he anyway? _

_He never really talks much _

_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck _

_Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact _

_That many misjudge him 'cause he makes a livin from writin raps _

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects _

_Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect _

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach _

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist _

He moved back and Superboy came up. He sang with more attitude and tone in his voice then the other two did.

_It's just twenty percent skill _

_Eighty percent fear Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill _

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one that set the west in flames _

_Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game" _

_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church _

_I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse? _

_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots _

_His stock's through the roof I heard he ~~~ with S. Dot! _

He came back and the three started to sing together again.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will _

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

Superboy, instead of moving forward a bit, started to move around the stage, shrugging and gesturing during the right times, while KF and Speedy nodded to the music.

_They call him Ryu The Sick _

_And he's spittin fire with Mike _

_Got him out the dryer he's hot _

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak _

_Been a f nihilist porcupine _

_He's a , he's a _

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot _

_Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow _

_Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe _

_He's got a partner in crime, his is equally dope _

_You wont believe the kind of that comes out of this kid's throat _

Superboy stopped where he was, left side of the stage and Speedy started to move.

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block _

_He knows how to work with what he's got _

_Makin his way to the top _

_People think its a common owners name _

_People keep askin him was it given at birth _

_Or does it stand for an acronym? No _

_He's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth _

_He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice _

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best _

_Dedicated to what they do give a hundred percent _

He stopped on the right side and Kid Flash started to do his part.

_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard _

_It seems like he's never got time _

_Because he, writes every note and he writes every line _

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind _

_It's like a design is written in his head every time _

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme _

_And those other fellas he runs with, those kids that he signed? _

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it? _

He stopped in the middle and they all sang the lyrics together again.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will _

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

And again,

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will _

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

KF moved up to the front of the stage and finished the last few words.

_Yeah! Fort Minor _

_M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond _

_Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

Everyone started to scream again. KF gave a bow which had all the girls screeching. Speedy rolled his eyes and pulled the speedster away from his adoring fun. Superboy followed right behind them.

"Nice one guys," KF said with a smile at the two. Superboy nodded his head while Speedy just rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, you're the one who said this song reminded you of Robin," Kid Flash pointed out. Speedy just rolled his eyes for the third time and sighed.

"You know your eye balls are gonna stay at the top of your head if you keep doing that," Kid Flash said cheekily. Speedy hit head hard in response, seeming to enjoy the 'ouch' a lot more then he should. KF was still rubbing his head as they joined the rest of the team. Robin save him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Awww! It's so cute that you dedicate the songs you sing to Robin," Artemis mocked, while shooting a swift smile in Robin's direction who responded in kind. KF blushed and started to reply angrily, but Aqualad gave him a look and he quieted down. He stuck his tongue out at her while Aqualad was pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Up next is Accidently in Love by Superboy," Aqualad read off.

**A.N. I know this chapter wasn't rich in detail, but I thought I should do a simple chapter once in a while. Plus, if you look close enough, the words kind of explain it all. I hope you enjoyed the song though and please review and tell me what you think! SPOILER: Some stuff is gonna happen when I get to the late twenties.**


	16. How do you Accidently fall in Love?

**A.N. Thanks for the awesome, supporting reviews. I'm so excited for this chapter! I LOVE this song. Please enjoy.**

"How do fall accidently in love?" Kid Flash asked amused.

"I don't know. How do you?" muttered Robin under his breath, but KF didn't appear to hear.

"He has a point," Superboy pointed out. Artemis shot him a look. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "When you fall accidently in love, you don't really notice it happen until you fully embrace it. Then you're like 'how did I fall for them so fast?' You just don't notice it yet," Artemis said this all with a pointed look at a blonde teammate, who conveniently seemed to look away.

Superboy's expression brightened. "That's what happened to me!"

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "And how do you figure this?"

"It's simple. That's how it was with Megan. I didn't really see the signs till they were right in front of my face. Like how I love her laugh, how she always seems to smile the same amazing smile that only keeps getting prettier…," Superboy's voice faded off, his cheeks red. Miss M smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You should go up Supey. Your fan girls await," Robin joked, but he felt torn inside. Why couldn't Wally open his freaking eyes? And Kaldur too for that matter. Boys! Sometimes he was ashamed to be one. Superboy got onto the stage and felt blown back from the amount of really high pitched screams that greeted him. He gathered his nerve and picked up the microphone. Why was h still nervous? He's faced worse and he's already sung a few times. He took back the worse comment though. He reckoned he'd rather face Lex Luther with kryptonite then face these girls and guys. As the DJ started the music, he felt himself nod to it. This was actually a good tune. He began to sing;

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

He began to move his whole body to the song. He put some playfulness in his voice too. He smiled as he heard some people catcall.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

He was a little shocked at how this verse seemed true. Least the last part did. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he heard some girls shriek his name. His eyes widened. He was having fun. Enjoying singing in front of people he barely knew. He decided not to over analyze it and just go with it for once.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

The people of the Justice League watched with amusement as Superboy spun in a small circle with a grin on his face, moving his head with the music. Flash gave the Man of Steel a smirk and said smugly, "He gets his moves after you."

Superman, who'd been watching the performance with a little, unknown smile on his face, jerked up and responded in a clipped tone, " Whatever you say."

Flash scowled, an unusual look on the usually happy face. "Why don't you give the boy a chance? He's basically your son you know."

Superman scowled right back. "He's not my son! He's a clone, a copy of me! Just like me entirely! Look up the word Flash."

Flashes face tightened. That was a low blow. This argument was getting personal.

"He's not just like you. He's not as old as you, he doesn't have all your powers, has less muscle and scars then you do, has a totally different personality. He's a lot like you, but he's not an exact copy. So get over yourself and actually try to look through those eyes to see the individual inside!" Flashes voice had become a low hiss at this point. He gave the now gaping hero one last glare before returning his eyes to the teenager singing. No one said or did anything for a moment, before Batman walked over to the Flash and leaned beside him. Then gave him a VERY subtle high five.

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

Superboy, unaware to the fight going on, continued to move with the music, doing more ridiculous moves, enjoying the laughs coming out of the crowd as well as the cheers.

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

Superboy jerked his body in various movements, seeming almost robotic in his dance.

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

Superboy shook his head to the song, doing so almost violently. He was grinning so much, everyone knew it was all in good fun.

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

He moved his finger in a closer movement, which set the crowd off again. And when I say the entire crowd, I mean the girls from Metropolis, which made him feel surprisingly happy.

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

The beat changed a little so he moved his voice to match it.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love[x7]_

He slowed his body down as well as his voice did, now seeming to move in a swaying movement.

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2]_

He stopped moving and finished the last part with simplicity.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love _

He finished and instantly straightened out, a little embarrassed at the show he put on. But the smile came back on full force when he was given a standing ovation. He ducked his head and went back to the backstage and was greeted by the cheers and whoops from his friend. Miss M smiled and gave him a hug.

"You looked like you were really having fun. So know you know what this is really about," she said up to him. He nodded and returned her embrace.

Aqualad pulled out a piece of paper, efficiently ruining the moment.

"Artemis is doing Rolling in the Deep by Adele," he read off. He looked up to see everyone glaring at him for messing up a perfect moment.

"What?"

**A.N. This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you think so too. HELP WANTED: I need suggestions for an ex-boyfriend for put female archer. Please review and give a suggestion.**


	17. Wouldn't want to be Him

**A.N. I'm glad that a lot of you seemed to agree with my chapter. Though I got a lot of reviews, no one suggested a name for Artemis's ex-boyfriend. Just to let you know, this ex-boyfriend of hers left her for another girl. So, please enjoy!**

"If you don't know, then I'm not gonna tell you," Robin said dryly.

"Nice song name," snickered Kid Flash.

"Do you have to make fun of all song titles?" snapped Artemis.

"Yes," Kid Flash smirked.

Speedy interjected with a smirk of his own, "He can't make fun of his own song title because it's too close and personal. Like Remember the Name? He doesn't make fun of that cause no one can remember his to remember." (**Flash boy, Flash junior…*smirk***)

Artemis snickered while KF spluttered indignantly.

"Whatever. I have a VERY special person to dedicate this too….," She said as she headed up. Everyone looked at each other questioningly. They all shrugged and hoped it wasn't any of them. Cause Artemis's voice had meant business. She stepped on the stage to applause. She grabbed the microphone and spoke sentence before the DJ started the music.

"Hey, Andrew Lang, this is for you *beeeeeep*!" (**A**qua**L**ad)

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

She moved her body in, not a smooth or sexy way, more of a threating and dangerous way. Basically that screamed 'If I ever see you again, I'll end you in the most painful way I can think of!'

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

There was a note of darkness in her voice that had some of the people in the front of the crowd back up uneasily. They weren't liking the murderous look in her eyes. They saw the fire a little more then they wanted.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

The fire was even stronger. A few of the more…..delicate people of the crowd felt like they were going to get burnt from the intensity.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

A few girls of the crowd seemed to connect with the words and the way she said it. They understood what it was like to be dumped in such a manner. And they felt the same way.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

The people of YJ stood in their watching spot with mouths wide open. Robin pulled himself together enough to mumble, "Well, now we know who she thinks of when she hears this song." KF nodded mutely. A stray thought ran across their minds as, 'I don't want to be him right now…'

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

The Justice League seemed kind of stunned. Shyera and Wonder Women seemed to understand. The guys just kind of looked scared at her intensity. No, they weren't scared. THEY never got SCARED. They were just…nervous. Yeah, nervous….

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

The way Artemis sang kind of had them swept away, like they could feel her first pain, then how that pain faded into a burning.

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Her voice seemed to soften up. It didn't make her sound any less dangerous though. If anything, it kind of increased it.

_You could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

She had been swaying like a cobra. Beautiful, but ready to strike. She stopped then to hiss her last verse.

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat. _

The anger faded in her eyes. A lot of girls clapped, but a lot of guys seemed kind of afraid. Not only of her, but of some the girls that seemed to have some similar looks to the one she had held. She smiled and went to the back. Her team greeted her, but seemed to keep her distance. She just smiled and shook her head. Aqualad pulled out the next slip of paper.

"Take me on a Journey for Robin."

**A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was actually pretty simple to write. Please review. And you all know what's coming up next; JESSIE MCARTNEY! **


	18. Is Robin Jessie McCartney?

**A.N. I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Well, I had a weird day. Today in summer gym, we got to go over human reproduction….fun. So yeah, I learned even more stuff that I really didn't care to know. Anyways, someone apparently sent me the wrong title for the song, so glare toward the person who sent me the wrong title and thanks to the one that corrected me. Anyways, please read.**

"Take me on Journey? Don't you mean Right where you want me?" asked Speedy, amused.

Aqualad shrugged. "I just read the title off the paper."

"Robin finally gets to sing a guy song," Miss M said with delight. She missed Artemis and KF try to hold in laughs and Robin pinching the bridge of his nose. Speedy just smirked and shook his head. Robin climbed the stage and came onto the stage. The crowd cheered. Robin looked at the DJ to start and he waited the time before he started to sing;

_Girl,  
>There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.<br>I've never felt the need to lose control.  
>Always held on back and played it slow.<br>But not this time.  
>Baby, don't be gentle,<br>I can handle anything._

Everyone stared at him. No was saying anything. He sounded just like the singer himself! And he sounded amazing! Robin, noticing this, let out a smug smirk, and began to walk around the stage, swaying his hips not so subtly. More than one girl swooned.

_Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Lets do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time;  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me.  
><em>

As everyone was either swooning or in shock Robin returned to thinking of his favorite Speedster. He thought idly how this song kind of touched the base of him and the red haired runner. It was probably just coisidense. It wasn't like there was some higher power making this happen or anything. (**I smirk from where I'm writing this. Sorry. I just had to put this in.**)

_Girl,  
>I'm gonna let you have your way with me.<br>But when you move like that,  
>it's hard to breathe.<br>I never thought that it could be like this,  
>but I was wrong.<br>Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<em>

A few people from the crowd were wolf whistling. He shrugged his shoulders up in a seemingly innocent movement. But his smirk gave it all away.

_Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Lets do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time;  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me._

Robin moved in jerky, but smooth movements. Basically saying that he moved with grace, and then suddenly stopped, then continued to move in the same slinky movement as before. It was driving the audience crazy that such a pure looking KID could get them all turned to hot.

_Can't explain it,  
>How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.<br>In slow motion,  
>my imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,<br>I can hardly stand the thrill.  
><em>

Robin smiled a little when he sang this. This was the most descriptive to him and Wally. He was brought out of his thought by a guy letting out a loud whoop. He looked down to see a glimpse of the Flash, before he disappeared. He felt his cheeks burn as he thought of what the Flash would say if he knew of how exactly Robin thought of his nephew. The two were practically father and son, they were son close. He knew KF preferred his aunt's and uncle's house to his own. If KF hadn't basically told him, he would have figured it out by the amount of decoration and stuff at Flash's house and the lack of it at his own.

_Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<br>Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>Lets do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time;  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me._

Robin finished singing and everyone cheered. Robin quickly headed back stage as he heard people begin to whisper how his voice sounded a lot like Jessie McCartney's. He found his friends stare him down as he got to them. He was beginning to wonder why before Artemis muttered to Miss Martian.

"You think he's HIM?" Robin rolled his eyes. They honestly didn't believe he was a famous singer…, did they? His question was answered with a mumbled 'maybe' from Miss M. He shook his head.

"Guys, I swear on the life of Gotham that I'm not a singer. Okay?" Robin asked. There was a few yes's, but nobody looked convinced. He sighed. Aqualad pulled another sheet out from the bowl. But KF stole it and read it before Aqualad had a chance too.

"Coming up next is ET by Katy Perry. Done by the beauty queen, Miss Martian.

**I know this chapter was kind of weird and off, but you all know that I was going to have to have Robin sing a Jessie M. song sooner or later, and I thought it would be better to do it earlier when there's not as much dramatics then later, which could ruin it. So there's my twisted logic. Coming up next, sweet, innocent Megan is going to become a sexy martin for next chapter. Please review.**


	19. Sexy Martian

**A.N. 'Sup people! I didn't get as many likes as I hoped. But the chapter was kinda short, so I get it. Anyways, anyone up for some sexy Miss M? I hope you are.**

"ET? What does that stand for?" asked Miss M.

"I think it stands for extra-terrestrial," Aqualad said, after managing to pull the paper from Kid Flash's hands.

"They want me to do this song because I'm from Mars?" Miss Martian asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"No!" Artemis was quick to reply.

"The songs annoying though," muttered Speedy and KF and Robin seemed to agree. Artemis gave them a dirty look.

"Ignore them. They're just being males," Artemis said, saying male like it was a bad word. "Anyways, I have an idea for you." She dragged Miss M to a corner, calling over her shoulder to Superboy, "If you listen in, I will personally neuter you." Superboy gulped and nodded. Artemis whispered to the martin in a hurried voice, Miss M turned red, but nodded. Artemis shot a look at Speedy before whispering another thing in her ear before she came back with her.

"Um, Speedy, would you mind if you sang the Kayne West part with me?" Miss M asked timidly. Speedy let out a groan, but didn't attempt the weak beg she gave. He gave a reluctant nod and seemed to be a little more relaxed. He had one question though.

"Why does everyone ask me for back up?" he grumbled.

"Because you're so good at it," responded Artemis sweetly. Speedy glared at her on his way to the stage behind Miss M. As she entered in on the stage, there was an outburst of cheering. She blushed and grabbed a microphone and tossed one to Speedy who leaned on a spot that he unhappily familiar with. The DJ started and he began to sing;

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

_I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way_

_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent_

_I be reverend_

_I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They calling me an alien_

_A big headed astronaut_

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

He finished and Miss M started to sing in a surprisingly seductive tone.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

She began to sway her hips in a way only described as indecent. A lot of guys from the audience didn't seem to mind though. She was blushing pretty hard, which ruined the effect a little.

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

Her blush was slowly began to fade away and replaced with confidence. She swept her hair over one shoulder and batted her eyelashes. Most of the time, the look was kind of fake looking, but she pulled it off with style.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

She could practically feel everyone's thoughts turn to Superboy. And she was thinking it too. This song was like her and Superboy's relationship, just a little darker and sexier.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

She was moving with the song in a way no one thought she could or ever would. Someone had turned on some flashing lights that seemed to reflect off her. It made her seem darker and the way she was moving didn't help it at all.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

Everyone in YJ was staring with their mouths open. Except Artemis, who was smirking. Well, Speedy wasn't that shocked either. He knew what Artemis had told Miss M. They were similar and he knew he might have done it. They were similar in thinking ways, but he would never admit that to her. Anyways, everyone was shocked that Miss M was singing and dancing this way. Superboy seemed to secretly like it though.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

JL was in shock too. Especially Martian Manhunter. He never thought that sweet M'gann would ever dance like this. Why was his niece doing this anyways? He thought of her….boyfriend and scowled a little bit. This song might cost the boy.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Miss M started to strut forward in a way that can only be described as hot. When she reached the edge of the stage, she floated off it and flew above the crowd, but still in their eyesight.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

She sang with more power and emotion then sexiness. She flew in, above, thru, and everywhere else for the crowd. She really seemed like an alien now, not in a bad way, but it was in a mysterious, different kind of way. And she had never seemed to be different or strange to her friends in anyway. Now she did Your from a whole other world

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

She began to float low, watching as the crowds separated for her. She moved forward like a tiger did while stalking her prey. Basically, with grace and an aura that radiated power. And that was what reminded them that, no matter how sweet and pure she was, she could be much more powerful than any of them could ever be.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

She landed on the stage and turned around to face the crowd. She began to walk backwards with her shoulders moving in time with the music.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

She began to move her whole body with the music. The guys from the crowd looked like they were drooling. No, scratch that, they WERE drooling.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Her red hair, shining from the lights that were still flashing, began to blow around as someone turned on a silent fan. YJ looked around to see who kept turning on these things on the stage. They looked at Boy Wonder to see him messing with some wires. When he saw them looking, he shrugged, as if to say 'what?'

_This is transcendental,_

_On another level,_

_Boy you're my lucky star,_

_I wanna walk on your wave length,_

_And be there when you vibrate,_

_For you ill risk it all._

_ALL!_

_Speedy jumped in when he heard his part up._

_I know a bar out in Mars_

_Where they driving spaceships instead of cars_

_Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars_

_Getting stupid ass straight out the jar_

_Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck_

_Tell me what's next, alien sex_

_I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you_

_See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do_

_I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do_

He finished up with a sexy grin toward Miss M, who nodded slightly and began to finish up.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

She began to move back to the spot she started in. The fans began to stop blowing.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

When she got back in her spot, she was still swaying sexily, but the lights began to fade away.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

She stopped swaying and sang the last verse with all the energy she had left.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

She finished and the crowd went crazy. She blushed and gave a meek smile. Sext martin was gone and sweet one was back. Speedy grabbed her and pulled her down to the backstage. Artemis hugged her hard when she came in. The guys were staring at her with eyebrows raised. She turned a shade darker then she already was. She glanced hesitantly toward Superboy, who surprised her by smiling.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," he said with a small laugh. She smiled and shrugged. Aqualad just shook his head and lifted the bowl out of KF's reach. He pulled out a slip and read off it;

"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, Robin."

**A.N. This is either the longest chapter or second longest so far. I hope you all liked it. And Robin's up next! Also, there is an epic story called SHOT by Scotty1609. It's really good. No slash, sadly, but still epic. Especially chapter 2. So please read. Have a good day, night, whatever and please review!**


	20. Hit on Robin, You get Hit

**A.N. Last chapter, again not as a big hit, but hey, whatever. Anyways, big news, I got a tip that a new YJ episode is next Friday. I may be wrong, but one can hope. Anyways enjoy.**

"Yeah Robin, What the Hell?" Artemis grinned. Robin just sighed.

"Why do you sound so amused at this Artemis?" Miss M asked curiously. "Isn't hell the place bad people go?"

Aqualad smiled a bit for her naivety. "Yes, it is. But it's also a crude way of saying what the heck."

Artemis snorted. "You all are way less then normal teens. Crude, Kaldur, really? I, on the other hand, can cuss better than anyone else. Like hey you m-." Aqualad's hand closed over her mouth.

"I do not think it's commendable to have a hero cussing like a thug that we frequently take out," he said dryly. Artemis rolled her eyes and secretly enjoyed Aqualad's hand over her mouth. When he let go, a lot later then he could have, she missed the feel of it.

"You better head up," Superboy told Robin, who nodded and headed out. KF suddenly grinned.

"I've gotta see this," he said and sped up. Aqualad sighed and motioned for everyone to follow.

Loud cheers and screams erupted from the crowd when they caught sight of the 13 year old. He smirked and nodded. The DJ started the music and he started to sing;

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

Cheers even louder than before came from the crowd when they heard the song. Robin smirk grew impossibly larger and he began to move in a nonchalant way.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

He began to make sassy hand movements, causing a few members of the audience snicker.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

Flash smirked at the expression on Batman's face.

"Is this some hidden meaning Bats?" he said, laughter clearly in his words. Batman's eyes just narrowed at a few unfortunate teens caught ogling his little bird.

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

The teens were clearly unaware of the danger they were in. They let out a few whistles when he strutted past where they were. Robin just grinned and gave them a flirty look. One guy clutched his heart and pretended to fall backwards.

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

Robin shrugged innocently, which we all know that this small bird doesn't possess. The cheers from the crowd were reaching deafen level, but that group of boys were still the loudest and most crude. They must have been high not to feel the whole YJ and JL glare at them.

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

Green Arrow hand seemed to twitch toward his bow and Black Canary was pulling up her sleeves. Superman was clearly trying not to use his heat vision and Green Lantern's eye was twitching.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

Wonder Woman was trembling from the need to take them out and Flash was vibrating really hard. Shyera was handling her mace in an almost loving way as she passed it back in fourth with her hands. Aquaman was subtly cracking his knuckles.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

Martian Manhunter looked positively lethal. And then there was Batman. There was a deadly glare on his face and his whole aura screamed 'DANGER!' Everyone moved a foot away for safety purposes.

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

YJ wasn't much better. Aqualad seemed to have a twitching problem in his eye. Artemis had her lips pulled back in a feral snarl. Miss M was quiet, but you could feel coldness coming off her.

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

Superboy wasn't even trying to hide his contempt for the boys. His eyes were set into a deep glare and his fists were shaking. KF had a dark glower on his face. No one had seen the happy go lucky speedster look like this and Speedy's face matched his perfectly.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

Robin was enjoying himself. It was nice to be appreciated and noticed. He noticed a particular group of boys kept up a constant amount of cheering and leering. And for once, he didn't mind at all.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

Aqualad nodded to his friend's expression. They all got and headed to the backstage, while JL just followed a ticked Batman down. The two groups met before reaching their intended targets. Both narrowed eyes at the other, but didn't speak. No words were needed. They went and grabbed the group of boys and pulled them off when Robin was on the other side of the stage. A few people who were watching winced, pleased to ne not part of that group.

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

Robin finally glanced at the boys spot a few minutes later, surprised at the silence from the still cheering crowd, to see them sit down. Maybe they went to the bathroom he thought. He sent them a wink and they all paled. They shook their heads frantically and seemed to look around with panicked faces. Is brows furrowed confused. What happened to the boys that they would freak out from flirting with him?

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la _

Robin finished to huge cries for more. He headed backstage with high spirits and found his team the same.

"So, you liked my song?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Speedy said way too cheerfully for his usual standards. The rest seemed to feel the same. His eyes narrowed, but he let it be. For now. Aqualad cleared his throat and grabbed a slip of paper.

"The song coming up is Sara Beth by Rascal Flatts."

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Anyways, I'm gonna be gone for a week, so I won't be able to update. Please forgive me. So write next week and please still review!**


	21. Shed a Tear for Cancer

**A.N. HELLO PEOPLE! I am back from New York. I had fun, but I was dying. I would listen to my iPod and a lot of the songs on there have the ones ya'll request, and I would be thinking that I REALLY wanted to write, but I couldn't. But now I am writing and all is good, except for the fact that I have over 110 song requests. (I counted.) SO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME ANYMORE! I just wrote it in big letters so you see it. Anyways, I'm going to be writing two bonuses. More details when you actually get there. Oh, and I THINK this song is about cancer. So that's what this chapter is dedicated too. I will be dedicating certain chapters to causes, so watch for those. Enjoy and pray for those people who suffer from cancer and those who know people who have this horrible disease.**

"Who's singing it?" asked Robin.

Before Aqualad could say anything, KF said softly, "I want to."

"Why?" questioned Superboy.

"None of your business," snapped the red haired boy. Everyone looked surprised and backed away a little. Only Superboy looked unaffected, merely raising an eye brow. KF calmed down and lowered his head.

"My favorite cousin died of cancer, and she loved Rascal Flatts. This song in particular, since it was so connected to her. We all thought she would get better," KF voice shook, "but it turned so suddenly. It took her before we could realize it had gotten worse. She died last year." He took a deep breath, "She was only 8." KF seemed to be unable to say anything else. Everyone stared at him, including Superboy. They had never seen the speedster so down. Well, Speedy and Robin had, but they hadn't realized how much he had missed his cousin. Ignoring the pain in his eyes as he laughed and joked like usual.

"I should have realized. I was the same way, but he's braver. I could barely hold back tears every day. Still like that. But he hides it behind a laugh, making everyone happy while he's burning inside," Robin thought with pain to himself. He had glimpsed the pain, but had just wanted to live with ignorance then think Wally's feelings were just as human as his own. So he stepped forward and wrapped his thin arms around Wally's built stomach and looked up at the speedster and let all of his understanding show on his face. Wally gave a watery smile and returned the hug briefly. Speedy stepped forward and embraced him. Wally leaned back into him for a moment, Robin still in his arms. Then he broke away and headed up to the stage. He couldn't hold back a tiny smile when he was greeted with loud cheers. He grabbed it and spoke in it, knowing his voice still sounded broken.

"Where are my cancer people?" he asked and 3 hands rose in the air. All of them had apparently left their wigs because they hairless heads shone in the light of the stage. There were two teenage boys and then there was a little girl, around 6 or 7. The teenagers were holding the only little girl in the premises. But it was clear that they couldn't leave their dear little friend behind alone. Kind of like him, Speedy, and Robin. It hurt him though to see such a little girl with the sickness. Like Allison, he thought with pain and he closed his eyes for a minute. He opened them again and forced a smile.

"This is for you guys," he said in a whisper, but he knew everyone heard him. The DJ started the soft music and he started to sing brokenly;

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell _

_And the bruise it just won't go away_

Agony shone in his eyes as he tried to contain his voice. There was a kind of pain in him that seemed to burn through his heart as he thought off his little cousin. She would listen to the song and sing along. He would roll his eyes and ask why she liked such a sad song, believing her to be on the mend. She would just smile and respond that he might understand one day. And he did now. He saw how such an 8 year old could be so much wiser then a 14 year old one. She had loved the song because the Sara Beth dream was the same as her own. She wanted to live long enough to fall in love. And dance with him and have them be inseparable. She wanted to live. She was still all for fairy tales, but she had seemed to sense that her story wasn't going to have a happy ending. And she accepted it. She was more of a hero then he would ever be able to be.

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_And flips through an old magazine_

_'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door_

_And says "Will you please come with me?"_

He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the choked feeling in his throat. He wasn't going to cry in front of the audience.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

He opened his eyes to see the little girl look at him with big green eyes. They were filled with tears. He looked away. He saw many of the crowd had tears down their faces. Not loud tears or sniffles, just droplets of water coming down their cheeks. And they weren't ashamed.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try_

_It's just been approved it's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes_

There wasn't a dry face anywhere. Everyone had the same silent tears. Hospital attendants, the DJ, just everyone. The burning behind his eyes was pushing, but he closed them, trying desperately not to shed a tear.

_And she dreams she dancin' around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first love_

_Is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

He swore he heard a soft voice from the crowd saying, 'It takes a strong man to cry. ' So he opened his eyes and took in a big gulp of air and let the burning tears flow down his face. He took a shuddery breath and continued.

_Sara Beth is scared to death _

_As she sits holding her mom_

_"It would be a mistake _

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom"_

Artemis was looking at her lap, refusing to let her tears show, feeling them slip down her face. Miss M buried her face in Superboy's chest and he buried his in her hair, each feeling the hot tears on them. Aqualad looked straight ahead, not hiding his tears. Robin was sitting on Speedy's lap, tears rushing like a water fall on his face. Speedy brushed Robin's hair back with his hand gently, water sliding down his cheeks as he hummed along with the song.

_For just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_She cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes_

The JL was no better. Everyone was crying. Only two people did it differently. Flash didn't attempt to hide his. He stood tall and strong and refused to be ashamed of what the others were. Batman had been doing it subtly, but he then stood by Flash and offered a hand. Flash took it and squeezed it. Batman knew about Allison and he also knew that the little girl had been his niece as she was Wally's cousin. They stood like that and listened to the heart wrenching song.

_And she dreams she dancin' around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first love_

_Was holding her close_

_And the soft wind was blowing her hair_

He was trembling as he sang. This was worse than any kind of torture Mirror Master or even the Joker could think of. But it felt reliving too. He had avoided thinking about Allison as long as he could, hiding all her pictures in a special box he bought. It was a warm brown and he had requested the words 'Allison, an angel too good to stay on Earth.' He kept it at the top of his closet and dusted it every week. But still, once in a while he would be doing something when a stray thought would cross his mind, like how he had begun to teach Allison how to play basketball before she had been taken to the hospital when he then felt the impact of her death all over again. He would never be able to hold her up to shoot baskets again, never hear her cheer as she made the hoop. The tears came faster.

_It's quarter to seven _

_That boy's at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in_

_When he takes off his cap they all start to cry _

_Cause this morning where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

He felt a soft pressure on his leg. He looked down to see the little girl hugging his leg tightly. He looked up at him again, tears streaming down her tan skin. He bent down and picked her up and swayed back and forth.

"We'll cry together," she whispered. "You looked all alone and lost. I'll help you find what you lost." Wally hugged her closer.

_And they go dancin' around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first true love_

_Was holding her close_

_And for a moment she isn't scared _

He finishes the song softly. There isn't loud cheers or cries for more. There were people silently standing and clapping softly. He looked down at the teary little girl. She hugged him tightly her arms barley reaching around his neck.

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked, lifting her chin up.

"Anna," she whispered. He hugged her tightly again and whispered thank you to the little girl. He carried her down to her friends who hurried as fast as they were able and took her. They clutched her close and the three continued to let their tears fall. One of the boys let out a breathy thank you before they went back to their area to sit. He sped back onto the stage and almost ran into a teenager working backstage, who was listening to a loud pair of headphones. The headphones fell off when KF bumped him. He gawked at the hero.

"O my god, are you crying?" he asked.

KF was about to make a small lie and a laugh, like, no, I spilled water on myself. Too fast for even me to notice. But then he thought, why keep these feelings contained? It's better to let them out now, then keep them in forever and become a broody, dark person. **(Batman)**

"Yes I am," he said, almost stonily. He sped away before another comment could be made.

He entered the room seeing everyone wiping away the remains of his tears. He left his tear stains on his face, refusing to hide the facts anymore. Everyone could tell he just wanted to be left alone, so they did. Aqualad cleared his throat and snatched a new piece of paper.

"High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup and Speedy will be doing it."

**A.N. I know this is sad. But that's how it's meant to be. Actually, I'm just gonna do the bonus's next chapter, ok? They're too happy for this kind of chapter. Next one will most definitely be happier, I promise. Well, got to go cheer up. I'll write tomorrow. It'll be a good Fourth of July chapter I swear.**


	22. Time to Cheer Up

**A.N. Happy 4****th**** of July. I got a lot of messages about how sad my chapter was. A lot said that they were crying, so now I feel really guilty. I'M SORRY! Anyway, I WILL do the bonuses today. I hope you all understand how I wasn't able to write happy extra's after that after wring about cancer. Anyways, I wish to dedicate this chapter to BAFlash, who has been so supportive. I'm glad that he/she enjoys my story so much. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

"That's a pretty kick-ass song," Speedy said with a smirk. Everyone nodded and tried to smile, but they were still down from KF's song. He was too, but they had a mission and they were gonna finish it, even if it killed them. Which, with those fan girls, it just might…

He headed onto the stage still thinking of ways that a fan girl could seriously hurt a hero. When he got on, he heard only silence. No one cheered or anything. Wow, they must be really down, he thought. Some were still cleaning away tears that were still on their faces. He sighed. Of course they would be still sad after the song Kid Flash had just sang, but he knew that it would be better for everyone if they just got over it for now. He himself knew that the way KF had sung that song would haunt him for a long time, if not forever. He snatched the mike from where KF had set it and spoke into.

"Hey, I understand how ya'll are feeling after Kid Flashes song, but I think it's time to cheer up a bit," he said with a hint a playfulness in his voice, but also with a serious note in there too. He nodded to the DJ, who had also been wiping away some tears, who started the music. He listened for a minute before he started to sing;

_Four years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_All the stuck up chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

He rolled his eyes to go with the song. Already he saw some heads picking up when they heard his song. He grinned to himself as accessed that miniature victory and continued.

_Then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over_

_Aw that's just great_

He moaned with the song, making a small crowd of people laugh. He smirked and slouched a little matching his expressions now with the song. He noticed how more people were looking up and nodding to the catchy music. So far, so good.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never ends_

People were now beginning to cheer. He smirked and thought smugly to himself, now that's more like it. He moved his body with the music. Jerking over certain parts and then gliding over others. It was starting to drive the crowd crazy, and not in a bad way. And to think that these people were depressed just a few moments ago.

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did_

_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight_

_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

Everyone cracked up when they heard Speedy sing that. Maybe it was just the fact that he said with a straight face. He was smiling now though. Not smirking, or looking smug, or anything like that. A real, sincere smile. Some miracle must have occurred somewhere in the universe….

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

The JL was enjoying the song. It was nice to hear a kind of sarcastic song after the horribly sad one they had just recovered to listening. Superman leaned over to stare in shock.

"Green Arrow, is that a SMILE I see on Roy's face?" GA hurried over to look. His mouth gaped open.

"Yeah," he said, shocked.

"I haven't seen Roy smile like that in a long time," Black Canary said in a soft voice. GA just pulled in a breath and looked away.

"Right," he said, a small amount of pain in his voice. He felt a small push from the back of his eyes, but he ignored it. Just left over tears from the previous song, he thought to himself.

_Reese Witherspoon,_

_She's the prom queen_

_Bill Gates,_

_Captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black, the clown_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_I've seen it all before_

_I want my money back_

His team was cheering up too. KF was actually beginning to smile and nod his head to the song, something they thought the speedster wasn't going to do for a while. But they were glad that he was feeling better and they stared to enjoy the song as well.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

Speedy decided to make things a little more interesting. He jumped off the stage, still singing and pulled a girl from his group back on stage with him. She blushed a million shades of red, and bypassed even that when Speedy started to dance with her.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_High school never ends_

She danced with him back, her face returning back to a normal human color, but firing back up, when he wrapped her arms around her waist. He finished up the song with a last few sentences.

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again _

He finished up to laughs, cheers, and wolf whistles. He smirked down at the girl he had trapped in his arms. **(I want to be this girl right now….)**

"What's your name cutie?" he said sexily, making the poor (lucky) girl turn a shade of red even Robin would never be able to do.

"Autumn," she stuttered. He smirked at her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you…_Autumn_," he purred, her name coming out sexily. She looked like she pass out. Speedy helped her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to group. He had to put her down and run though. There was some dangerous looking girls chasing after him with screams of, "SPEEDY!" The moment he escaped, all the girls, and boys, surrounded Speedy's chosen girl, demanding what it felt like to have his strong arms and, um, other things that are to inappropriate for this story to be included.

Speedy got onto the stage and walked back to join his friends with another rare smile on his face. He was greeted with applause from his temporary teammates. KF, mostly recovered, looked at him in amazement.

"Dude, you're actually smiling," he said in delight. Speedy glowered at him.

"I miss your smile," Robin said softly. He sighed and smiled again. Robin grinned back and jumped into the awaiting archers arms. KF managed not to scowl. Aqualad fished out a piece of paper.

"Robin you're up next with Complicated by Avril Lavigne."

**A.N. I know this chapter wasn't that good, but I needed a song that would cheer everyone up. I love this song, but not the chapter anyway, bonus number 1;**

**JL's reaction to Robin's Jai Ho dance, suggested and dedicated to SheWolf22.**

They were in for a big shock when they saw boy wonder come out with a smirk on his face. Everyone knew that a member of the bat clan wearing a smirk on his face was never a good thing. They learned this lesson well from Batman. Most of them thought that with deep darkness. But this thought process left them when the tiny boy started to dance.

Green Arrow eyes were pulled toward the way Robin's hips moved hypnotically. No, this is really wrong! His intelligent side of his mind yelled at him. He tried to look anywhere, think of anything but the way this bird was dancing. He already loved a bird. He didn't need another. Not that he would ever want this boy in that way! No way! The adorable kid was like a nephew to him. A very dear and close nephew. But adorable was no longer the word he would go for. More like sexy.

Black Canary was thinking of how much this matched his fighting style. Except fights were NEVER this sensual. It was flighty, intense, and involved a lot of bending. And dear lord did that boy bend. He was twisting and turning in a way that made her thoughts go to a perverted corner that usually only very sexual people went.

Superman was in total shock. He had known Robin nearly as long as Bruce and never had he noticed the way Robin was able to move. He'd always admired it, but he'd never thought of it or seen it in this kind of light. It was amazing. He loved this kid, but this was too much. He could barely hold back a moan as he watched Robin moving through poles.

Green Lantern was thinking of nothing. Absolutory nothing. The way Robin was dancing filled his mind and he felt like he was in a dream.

Wonder Woman was shaking. She had never imagined a male could be this appealing. Yes, she liked Batman and everything, but never had she imagined this. It was horrible and wrong for her to think of such things. It was unlawful. But she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Flash was rocking back and so forth so fast that it was causing a breeze. He's only 13! He's only 13! I'm happily married! I'm straight! He's only 13! That was pretty much what happened in his head, also including some things that I am not allowed to write about under this rating.

Martian Manhunter was turning blue, the color of a Martian blush. He should be feeling like this toward a young man he cared for. It was horrible and put him in the ranks of the lowest criminals.

Sheyra was unable to do anything other than pant lightly. She felt like her eyes were dirty. This worse than porn would ever be able to be.

Aquaman was in total shock. Batman's little bird dancing like this. It was almost illegal in his mind. Speaking of the dark night;

Batman looked thunderous. He is, of course, immune to Robin's sexiness. He looked angrily at his group that was leering at his son. He was angry that they were looking at him in ways that he should never be looked at. And-Wait, didn't Superman have X Ray vision? JL might be down members now, he thought as he stalked toward the Man of Steel.

**So, I hoped you liked it. Anyways, last bonus, What happened to the boys flirting with Robin? Suggested by and dedicated to ..**

There were five boys in that group. Artemis grabbed one and pulled him away with her bow around his neck. Superboy snatched another and crushed his ribs slightly as he picked him and carried him away. Miss Martian picked up one telepathically, blocking any noises that they could have tried to make. Aqualad gave a shock through one, who fell unconscious. He hoisted the boy over his shoulder. The last one, the flirtiest one, was taken care of Speedy and KF. They weren't TOO rough. Maybe.

The boys were taken to a side of the stage. They looked around blearily to see some VERY angry hero's.

"You were brought here because you were doing some very… wrong things," Superman said. His voice was pleasant, but the iron bar that he crushing between two of his fingers gave them the message that he was feeling less then pleasant.

"It may include the way you were treating a certain little bird we all know and love very much," Aquaman put in, his voice a low growl. The boys gulped, feeling incredibly panicked.

"And we all agreed that we all didn't like it very much," put in Green Lantern.

"Look man, we weren't trying to offend you or anything-," started one of the boys, but shut up very quickly when he was given a death glare.

"We just one make one message VERY clear," Flash said coldly and nodded to the man that had hid in the shadow's until now. Arrives the much ticked bat. The boys whimpered and pushed together, trying to shrink. Batman looked down at them with one of the fiercest Bat-glares known in history.

"Don't…Flirt…With…..Robin," Batman said in a tone that could make the Jokers blood freeze. The boys nodded horridly and said things like sure, yeah, you're the man in charge.

He gave them a glance that clearly stated that if he would have had his way, these boys wouldn't even be on Earth in one piece.

"Young Justice, will you take these boys back to where they were?" Green Arrow asked and the teenagers nodded. They let the teens walk, but kept their eyes on them. The boys walked quickly and practically ran when they saw their sitting spot. The team walked back into their room, feeling better.

"If only Superman let us have a few rounds with them," said Speedy.

"what would be the point? There would be nothing left of them when Batman would be done with them," KF pointed out. The team considered this and agreed.

But still…," KF continued, sending a pure acid look toward the now fearful group of boys. A truly evil grin took over his face and he finished his sentence, " We can always take care of them later." The rest of the teens felt their own evil smiles coming.

**I hope you all enjoyed the bonuses. Please review and have a Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	23. Complications with Speedy and Kid Flash

**A.N. I hope you all had a good 4 of July. I know I did. My sister's friend's family bought fireworks, the real kind, and we blew them up. It was awesome. Anyways, thanks for your awesome reviews and I think ya'll are gonna like this chapter. Maybe understand it a bit. Oh, and I want to thank Kittygirl1998 for suggesting a very VITAL song for later in this story. Anyways, read on.**

"Why am I always stuck with girl songs?" said Robin angrily, clearly frustrated. KF couldn't help but laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look nothing like the attractive gender of females," KF snickered, shooting a glance at Megan, clearly looking for bonus points. Artemis sucker punched him.

"Ow!" he growled at Artemis, who glared right back. Robin felt hurt. Why did KF keep pointing out how he didn't like his looks? He got it. He was a guy. And KID FLASH is straight. Speedy clearly felt like this was time to intervene before Robin deluded himself into believing KF thought that he was ugly. The two have been best friends for years. KF wouldn't say stuff like that to hurt Robin. The answer was obvious. KF did think Robin was attractive, but he kept convincing himself that he wasn't. He must be weakening if he has to bring it up aloud all the time, thought Speedy with a smirk. Anyways, intervention.

He walked over to Robin, in clear view of KF, who was still arguing with the blonde archer and lifted the boy's delicate chin. KF stopped arguing instantly.

"I think you look perfect Robin," he said in a low and sexy voice. He pulled a strand of Robin's raven colored hair behind his ear. Robin's breath caught in his throat. Everyone else was staring, their jaws falling open just at the pure arousal that came up when he spoke in that kind of voice. KF was seething with anger inside. Speedy was way too old for him. That was it. That's the only reason I'm upset, he told himself over and over again. He swore that he didn't wish for a moment that it was him in Speedy's situation.

"You better head up," Speedy said in his normal voice, letting go of Robin's chin. Enjoying his brother like friend look dazed.

"Yeah," he murmured and headed up. Speedy smirked. He knew Robin was an excellent actor, but was still pleased to see a little of his voice actually affect the bird.

"What'd you do that for?" KF snapped behind him. Speedy turned around and gave him a drop dead smirk.

"Because someone around here has to finally have the balls to make a move," he answered and KF flushed.

"I am strigh-," KF started, trying to sound angry, but really sounding panicked, before Speedy interrupted him.

"Sure. Delude yourself. Kid Flash MAY be straight, but is WALLY?" he asked coldly. KF matched a fish with his mouth opening and closing rabidly. Speedy satisfied with winning the fight, turned around and walked up to the watching spot. The team followed hesitantly, giving glances that clearly said, 'sorry, but he's right.' KF ignored this and followed them, thinking, what does HE know? He wasn't as angry as he thought he was, so he sat by Speedy and leaned on him, like he always did. Speedy knew this was an apology on his part as well as habit and wrapped an arm around him. He knew KF wouldn't admit it for a while, but he also knew that KF would ponder his words for a long while.

Robin was finally got onto the stage and was greeted by crazy fan people. He picked up a microphone. Then a thought hit him as he remembered the song he was singing. It had reminded him of a certain archer. He held up a hand for the DJ to hold for a minute and spoke in the mike.

"This is for all of you who've had a very close person change into another person," he said. Then he nodded to the DJ who started up the music. He spoke the beginning words.

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

People understood his words now when they realized the song.

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_you will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

Robin sang in a voice that was sad, yet passionate. Everyone could tell he was putting his emotions on his sleeve for once. And Speedy stiffened when he heard the meaning behind Robin's words.

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Robin's voice intensified a little. It wasn't a sad song, but it sure wasn't a happy one. Some people started to clap along with the beat as Robin sang, feeling as if it was appropriate. It was and more people started to join in.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

Speedy felt guilt hit him like waves on a beach. He had never heard Robin's feelings so bluntly put. Robin would've probably just let live in the ignorance that he wasn't affected by Speedy's change if this opportunity hadn't presented itself. He looked at the Speedster, wondering if he felt the same. KF met his eyes and saw the question in them. His answer was a muffled nod, as KF was still leaning on him. He sighed, feeling like he murdered someone and leaned his head onto KF's, putting his cheek in the soft red hair.

_You come over unannounced_

_dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose_

_take off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone_

_when you've become_

He frowned when he emphasis on the clothes part. His new clothes weren't bad. He like them better than the old one that was sure. Robin was gonna suck up that change. He winced a little internally when he thought that, feeling guiltier than ever.

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

He winced again, this time physically, when he heard the pain in Robin's voice as he sang the words 'Somebody else round everyone else ,Watching your back, like you can't relax.' He hated having to face this. This was worse than the Jar of Hearts. He closed his eyes tightly, still resting on KF's head. KF grabbed Speedy's hand and squeezed it.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

Everyone was now clapping to the song. Robin continued to sing with the same passion and pain in his voice, not really noticing the crowd anymore. He seemed to be caught up in memories.

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

Speedy took a shuddering breath. KF squeezed the his hand again.

"You have to listen to this dude," he said sympathetically. "Just let Robin get this all out now instead of letting him blow up at you randomly during something for it. Been there, done that." KF's voice turned a little sarcastic and the other red headed boy couldn't help but let out a smile in the silky hair.

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Robin could almost feel the guilt that was ripping through Speedy right now. But he knew that he had been holding in these feeling for longer than it was healthy. He had to do it now, or he might do it a few days later while they watched a movie or something. Like KF. He winced. He hadn't meant to blow up at him like that. He had just been internally tortured at how KF would leave his shoes on when they sat on the coach. He'd held onto the feeling until they were watching a movie. It was gnawing on him as he glared at KF's muddy shoes. Then his best friend made a flippant remark about a guy's shoe taste from the movie and Robin snapped, yelling at KF really loudly. He continued to rant, driving the speedster into shrinking into the coach. He apologized afterword, but still….

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

Robin's voice cracked a bit, puberty, but he swallowed and finished the last verse with all the strength he could muster.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no _

He finished. He felt a blush return to his face as he realized how he was singing. A loud burst of cheering came from the crowd and his blush grew. He hurried back stage where his team waited for him. The moment he walked in, he was picked up in a strong hug.

"I'm sorry," Speedy whispered, and Robin just nodded, holding back tears. Aqualad silently pulled out a piece of paper.

"KF is up with The Show Goes On Lupe Fiasco."

**A.N. I understand KF's pain. My ex BF was awesome, until she started to change slowly. A ton of makeup, hanging around popular kids, getting a ton of electronics. Then she stopped hanging out with me because I was unpopular. Nerd, to be exact. At least Robin's still friends with him. Ah well, what's done is done. I hope you liked it and please review.**


	24. The Show Must Go On

**A.N. I got a ton of reviews, so thank you epic, amazing people who reviewed my story! And thanks for your sympathy with the ex-friend. I swear I wasn't looking for sympathy though! P.S. My brain is fried, so if this is kinda bad, I'm sorry. Also, this song has some racist words in it so I'm going to put beeps instead of said words. I'm okay with bad words, but I refuse to allow racist words on this story. Unless the guy gets beat up. Other than racist words, I love this song. So enjoy!**

"That song is kind of racists isn't it?" asked Artemis with a frown on her face, clearly thinking of Aqualad.

"I'll just say beep or something stupid like that to cover it up," assured KF.

"This song is similar to what we're doing," said Aqualad thoughtfully.

"Well, more reason to sing it then," KF said cheerfully.

Aqualad gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" he demanded.

"Your eager to sing this," commented Miss M said curiously, hovering up beside the speedster.

"I just love this song. Is that a crime? Don't you trust me?" KF asked, fake hurt in his face. Miss M looked worried that she had hurt the boy's feelings before Robin started to crack up.

"Only as far as Supey can throw you," he snickered. KF tried to keep his face in the angry look, but failed. He cracked up with Robin and Speedy and Artemis got it a moment later.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Superboy. He, Miss M, and Aqualad didn't get the joke.

"You know….the saying…I trust you…as far…as I can throw you?" asked Robin through gasps of breath.

"I have heard of it, yes," Aqualad said, watching his teammates attempting to pull themselves together and failing.

"Well, Superboy can throw pretty hard can't he?" laughed Artemis.

"I get it, but I don't see how that's funny," said Miss M, looking sad that she didn't get the joke. KF sped over and grabbed her hands.

"Its fine beautiful. It wasn't that funny," he said as he raised her hands to his laps.

"You thought so a minute ago," Speedy said dryly. Robin had stopped laughing and was currently glaring at the speedsters hands holding the martins. Miss M realized this and quickly pulled her hands free, feeling like he had more heat in that gaze then Superman could ever have himself. Robin stomped over and smacked his head.

"Get on stage before they think we murdered you," hissed Robin as KF rubbed his now aching head. And by the way Robin was looking, it seemed as if that was going to be possible scenario. KF held up his hands and backed away and went upstairs.

Robin sat down on a box and sighed. "When will he stop being an idiot?" he groaned into his hands, his voice coming out muffled.

"Um, never?" supplied Artemis helpfully and Robin gave her the same heated glare as before. He got up heavily and started to head up to the watching spot.

KF was getting on the stage and was welcomed by enormous applause. He smiled, waved, and grabbed a mike. The DJ started the music and he spoke the first word;

_LA-SER_

Everyone had no idea what that meant. So he smirked and started to sing.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on! _

KF started to move along with the song, moving his head up and down, smiling as he continued to sing, enjoying the way the cheers continued to get louder.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

He sang along with the song perfectly. Raising his voice to the exact pitch and the right pause. He had this song down to the beat. But now, he was getting to the rap part of the song.

_Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had_

_Don't that shit make you mad_

_They treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul,_

_And put whips up on your back,_

_They be lying through they teeth_

_Hope you slip up off your path_

_I don't switch up I just laugh_

_Put my kicks up on they desk_

_Unaffected by they threats than get busy on they ass_

_See that's how that Chi-Town made me_

_That's how my daddy raised me_

_That glittering may not be gold, don't let no body play me_

_If you are my homeboy, you never have to pay me_

_Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up_

_L-U-P the man, cause a brand that the fans trust_

_So even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!_

People continued to raise their voices till KF had to sing as loud as he was able to be heard over them. He was doing a Speedy and was looking very pleased with himself. Which Robin kindly pointed out, only to get bonked on the head by the said archer.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

The JL was staring at the speedster in their midst, who was leaning on the bar and nodding his head along with the song. He noticed their looks and stopped.

"What?" he snapped, embarrassed. A first for the Flash actually. Green Arrow only shook his head. The red uniformed hero muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Superman winced a little as he heard what was said by the man.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

Robin was getting into the song too, also moving his head and foot along. Everyone in the crowd was moving one part of their body or the other, enjoying the mix of rap and singing, provided by the sexy teen.

_One in the air for the people that ain't here_

_Two in the air for the father that's there_

_Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto_

_Four for the kids who don't wanna be there_

_None for the 'beep' trying to hold them back_

_Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids thats living in the ghetto that the 'beep' holdin back that the World is theirs!_

Everyone looked confused at the beeps inserted into the song. But, as they considered it briefly, if it was bad enough that KID FLASH wouldn't sing it, they wouldn't want to know either.

_Yeah yeah, the World is yours, I was once that little boy_

_Terrified of the World_

_Now I'm on a World tour_

_I will give up everything, even start a world war_

_For these ghettos girls and boys im rapping round' the World for!_

_Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland_

_Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy_

_Tell em' look at me, boy!_

_I hope your son don't have a gun and that would be a D-boy_

Everyone was now making the connection between the song and the teen hero's mission. It was fun to get to see the realization on their face when they put the pieces together.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

"This song is a little repetitive isn't it?" muttered Artemis in Speedy's ear. He shushed her and pointed to KF singing and made a signal that he wanted to listen to him. Artemis rolled her eyes, but leaned back and listened too.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

KF was now rocking his whole body along with the song, seeming to get high energy from the cries for more from the crowd.

_So no matter what you been through_

_No matter what you into_

_No matter what you see when you look outside your window_

_Brown grass or green grass_

_Picket fence or barbed wire_

_Never ever put them down_

_You just lift your arms higher_

_Raise em till' your arms tired_

_Let em' know you're their_

_That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere_

_Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home_

_Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!_

As he was rapping he leaned side to side with the song, enjoying himself way more than necessary. But it was good the to see the dude so happy after his recent, not so happy song.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

Kid Flash, sensing the end of the song was at an end, put as much power and message into the last verse as possible.

_Alright, already the show goes on_

_Alright, till the morning we dream so long_

_Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up_

_Just remember when you come up_

_The show goes on!_

KF finished, hearing as the yelling become even more impossibly louder. He gave a Speedy like smirk and headed backstage. He was greeted with similar, though quieter, response when he joined his friends. Aqualad, after all the 'good jobs' and stuff like that, pulled a song out of the silver bowl.

"Robin, you're up with the song All These Lives by Daughtry," he read off. Robin nodded, but before anyone could comment, a rushed official hurried through them to get to the stage. They all gave each other curios looks before the man spoke into the mike.

"This is a quick warning for all. Know criminal Tony Zuko is on the loose."

**A.N. Ohhhh, suspension. Anyways, sorry if this was kinda faded. I'm officially brain dead. Fore- warning though. Next chapter will be VERY intense. Please review.**


	25. Internal Torment

**A.N. Thanks for all your awesome reviews. I just have to clear up one thing though. I am usually okay with flamers. They make you a better author really, I've always believed that. But there was a particular one that I didn't think was appropriate. I won't list a name, but they informed me that I wasn't authorized to write this and if I continued to write it, they were going to report me. I just wanted to inform all of you people who think they have a right to threaten us authors with such a comment; 1, you CAN'T report such a thing unless you have an account, 2, you don't have an account because you're a freaking coward to inform us that face to face, 3, if you were even ABLE to inform of the publication, if they would even really care, you would hurt a lot more authors then just me. Would you be that much of a brat to do that? And lastly, 4, there is a way that I can report YOU. You could banned from this site. And yes, you wouldn't need an account for that. If it weren't for the fact that some of my favorite reviewers are anyomonus, like BAFlash and kitty723, or I would cut those off. But I won't do it because it would be more trouble than its worth. But anyways, I'm sorry for ranting so long. I just don't like being threatened to stop doing something I love. Anyway, enjoy. And I'll do a disclaimer this once. I don't own Young Justice or any songs that I'll ever write about. Thank you**

Robin's face paled. There was no color left on his face. He started to tremble and sway a bit. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Who's this Tony Zucco guy?" asked Aqualad. "I've never heard of him."

Everyone else shrugged.

"He can't be that dangerous if none of us heard of him," said KF carelessly. Then he noticed Robin in the corner, looking as if he might pass out or throw up.

"Rob, dude, are you okay?" Kid Flash asked worriedly, zipping over to his side in case the boy fell. Robin just shook his head and stumbled up to the stage. Speedy looked after him, concern written all over his features. KF mirrored he expression. Aqualad called to them as everyone else went to the watching spot. With one last glance, the red haired boys followed the others.

Robin stumbled onto the stage, feeling his heart move faster than it had ever done. He shocked confused and nothing made sense. Everything seemed to be a dream. It was all so hazy. He heard the crowd whisper about this criminal that they had barely heard anything about. He heard them drop that when they saw him and let out loud applause. None of them seemed to notice his expression. He picked up the mike, clutching it so tightly it almost hurt. But he didn't feel like he was able to even feel pain again. Then the music started and he snapped back into reality as much as he was able. He began to sing in a trembling voice;

_Doesn't come down when she calls,_

_"It's time for breakfast."_

_Momma can't get down those halls_

_Fast enough to see_

_Glass is sprayed across the floor_

_From the broken window._

_She can't breathe anymore._

_Can't deny what we know._

No one was cheering now. They all stared at Robin with confusion. Robin had missed the not feeling thing by a mile. He felt like his heart was shattering. His face was twisting in grief and torture. He felt anger and raw agony sear into his heart.

_They're gonna find you, just believe._

_You're not a person; you're a disease._

That did it. He felt all the memories he had been holding back fly through his mind. He saw his parents fall to their death, like they still did in his darkest nightmares. He saw his mother figure out what was happing until a moment too late. He watched as fear like no other he had ever seen cross her face. It wasn't fear for her own life, but would happen to him. How she cried his name as she fell, holding out her hands as if for him to catch them. Then they hit the ground. He heard the loud crash as well as he did the day they died and he felt tears come as the younger version of him did. He felt them fall down his face faster than they had ever done before.

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_Broken homes from separation._

_Don't you know it's violation?_

_It's so wrong, but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take my world from me._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_

_But you ain't comin' in._

_You ain't comin' in._

Robin felt his very soul rip in half. He continued to sing even as the tears fell down his face. There was fear coming from the crowd. They were terrified of what could be so bad to make the boy wonder look like he was being pulled apart. His breath came in quick gasps, unable to breathe as he moved around the stage in an almost broken manner. He grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as he could without pulling it out.

_Posters hung on building walls_

_Of missing faces._

_Months go by without the cause,_

_The clues, or traces._

His team watched in horror as their smallest teammate fell onto the stage on his knees. He was gasping for breath and he was sobbing. Aqualad had to hold his teammates back. They weren't allowed on the stage unless the person on the stage asked for them. They looked on with pain for the little bird as he continued to sob. Everyone looked freaked out and worried.

_They're gonna find you, just believe._

_You're not a person; you're a disease._

Robin released his hair to cover his eyes and he stood up and continued to sing with all the hatred he could summon up. This was the most horrible mix the people had ever seen. A small teen, only 13, standing and clearly over flowing with anger, sadness, agony, and the most weird dangerous thing from his now; pure, murderous, raw, HATERED.

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_Broken homes from separation._

_Don't you know it's violation?_

_It's so wrong, but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take my world from me._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_

_But you ain't comin' in._

The JL watched with more horror then even YJ. Most of them knew exactly what he was singing about. All but one had never seen such a horrific site. Their little bird was in more pain then they themselves had ever felt. Batman watched in pain. He turned to rush down to help the pain filled boy, but Superman grabbed his arm. Batman turned and snarled at the man.

"Let me go Clark," he hissed. Superman had never felt so intimidated but he took a deep breath.

"No. We're not supposed to help. Let Dick figure this out by himself," he said, though there was nothing more he wanted to do then save that boy from the torture that the boy was going through.

"He can't do this by himself. You have no idea what he's going through BOY SCOUT. You may have lost a whole planet, but you never knew them. So let me help my son," Batman said in a voice that they had never heard from the Dark Knight. It was almost identical to the one on the stage. Broken. Superman shook his head one last time. Batman slumped down, unable to look at his bird anymore. Superman didn't relax his grip on Batman though. The JL felt this was worse than even Wally's song had been. They had no choice but continue to hear the innocent and pure voice fill with pain that broke their hearts, knowing that they couldn't save him from this kind of pain ever. This was going to be an internal agony.

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become_

_A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold._

Robin's voice shook worse than ever as he sang over these words. There was no longer a dry spot on his face. He shook his head and collapsed again, unable to stem the amount of emotions coming from him. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

_Doesn't come down when she calls,_

_"It's time for breakfast."_

_The memories begin to fall._

_She asks, "When will I be free?"_

Robin's voice softened with the songs the sharpened with final intensity.

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_Broken homes from separation._

_Don't you know it's violation?_

_It's so wrong, but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take my world from me._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_

_But you ain't comin' in._

No one could help him. Never had this side of Robin appear to his friends. He had always been the sarcastic master cracker with a few hidden emotional sides. It broke them to see Robin so…human. Sometimes it seemed that he was the meta-human, not them. This reminded them that he was way too young to be holding feelings as harsh as these inside. Robin was almost withering in agony. He pulled himself together to sing the last verse with every last piece of controlled emotion he had left.

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_All these lives that you've been taking,_

_Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,_

_But you ain't comin' in. _

Robin finished with a sob. Everyone stared at him in horror, shock, or _pity_. Robin couldn't take it anymore. He got up and started running faster than they had ever seen.

"Robin!" his team screamed after him. He knew KF would be able to catch up to him and the speedster was the last person he wanted to see him in this state. Batman broke from Superman's grip and ran after the boy wonder. Robin was still running when Batman found him. The caped crusader jumped in front of his path and the tiny body that slammed in him almost fell over if he hadn't caught him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" screeched Robin, his face overflowing with tears. Batman didn't reply, only to hold the boy tighter.

"I hate you!" the boy screamed at him and this time, a sliver of agony flew across the usually stoic face.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate him!" continued with Robin, hitting Batman in the chest with hard blows, sobbing harder than ever.

"I hate him!" Robin said, almost unable to speak though the torrent of tears, his hits slowing. He leaned his forehead on Batman's chest and just cried. The dark knight picked him up. The hacker continued to cry as Batman placed his head on top of Robin's. He started to walk back. Rocking his arms a little. He softly sang a song as he walked back to their destination;

_Deep in the shadows in their cave_

_Three playful lions misbehave_

_Soon they'll grow tired, lay in a heap_

_Mother will watch them go to sleep_

_Stars are shining, day is done_

_Close your eyes 'till morning sun_

_Then you'll awaken from slumber deep_

_But 'till the morning, go to sleep. _

_High in an oak tree, safe in a nest_

_Four tiny robins take their rest_

_Mother beside them, sweetly they peep_

_Evening is falling. Go to sleep._

Robin's sobs slowed down as Batman continued to sing the lullaby he had adopted to calm Robin down. When he finished singing, they had arrived at the scene and the team rushed toward them. Batman a shhhing gesture and nodded to the now sleeping boy wonder. Everyone's face softened from worry when they saw how more at peace Robin seemed. Batman unwillingly handed his son over to the speedster who clutched Robin like a lifeline. Batman watched them go and headed back up. The JL stared at him questioningly , but he ignored them. KF carried his precious bundle into their waiting room and sat down. Speedy sat beside him and pulled Robin's bottom half onto his lap. KF stroked the ebony hair and marveled how soft it felt on his fingers. Everyone wanted to know what had made Robin lose control like that, but none of them really wanted to know the answer to that. Aqualad pulled a song out from the silver bowl and read off it softly, as to not wake up the sleeping boy.

"Friends Forever by Vitamin C for Miss M."

**A.N. Sorry this was so intense. I didn't mean for it to be this intense, only slightly. Anyways review and tell me what you think. **


	26. Motherly Feelings

**A.N. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Again, owns nothing. This song is a kind of comforter for Robin from Miss M. I hope you all like it.**

Miss Martian glanced at the little boy that was laid across his best friends laps. His face was so pale and sad, his hair askew. She didn't want to leave him. She considered Robin the little brother she never had. She was the youngest of all her siblings, so it felt nice to finally have someone to put all her mothering skills on. She didn't want to leave him when he looked like this.

Superboy, sensing her reluctance, put a light touch on her should. "We'll carry him up to watch. He'll wake up to you singing." She looked in his eyes and nodded. KF struggled a little to reposition Robin in his arms to carry him up. Speedy moved forward as if to help, but Robin stopped him with a fierce glare. He managed to fix Robin in his arms snuggly before moving slowly up, as to not wake him. Everyone else followed. She moved from behind them and went up to the stage. There was some chaos going on, but it settled as she came onto the stage. She grabbed the mike, but before the DJ could start the music, someone called out a question.

"Is Robin okay?" The question was supported by the many concerned looks thrown at her. She could feel their own worry as well. None of them thought he was weird or freakish for sobbing and losing control like that. They knew that he'd been in some internal torture. Miss M sometimes forgot how observant humans could be too.

She answered them with a wobbly smile. "He'll feel better soon. He's just going through some emotional turmoil." Her response barely appeased them; they would have to see Robin with their own eyes to believe her. And she felt the same. She sent a futile look at where she knew her team was hidden and the music finally started. She began to sing softly;

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Her thoughts were still on Robin as she sang. Little did she know, she connected her mind to Robin's on accident. He was still sleeping, but in his black and undisturbed sleep, a soft and motherly voice was singing a soft song.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

Robin slowly began to come to reality. He noticed instantly that he wasn't in Batman's arm. Batman didn't smell like peaches. He knew a moment later that he was in KF's arms. He was going to sink back and enjoy this before KF saw he was awake, when he noticed that he was still hearing Miss M's voice. And it wasn't because she was singing close up by the stage. He was hearing her in his head. He saw some images float lazily in front of his eyes. They were some precious moment he'd spent with Miss M, like the two of them cooking with each other. He smiled slightly, remembering their icing war.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

Miss M, still unaware, continued to sing and recall her favorite memories of Boy Wonder. Like when he taught her to talk to Superboy without blushing. How she showed him the way her bio ship functioned. She smiled slightly, remembering how excited he'd been to learn everything about it.

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

Robin smiled too. He had loved how happy Miss Martian had been when he figured out how to operate the Bio ship by himself. She'd been so proud. He smiled a little bigger when he realized it felt god to be mothered once in a while.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

Miss M felt surprised when she found some thoughts that didn't belong to her. She blushed slightly when she figured out that Robin had been seeing her thoughts about him. His mental smile made her feel a little better though. He began to share some other fond moments that the two had together.

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be friends forever_

Miss Martian let out a mental giggle when she remembered the time she'd had given KF some Red Bull, not knowing it would put him out of control. 'You think it's funny. You're not the one he bounced around for two hours,' Robin thought dryly, but there was a hint of a smile in that thought.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

She giggled again. She then went on to one of her favorite thoughts of Robin. He had been extremely sleepy that day and she and him had been watching an old movie. She remembered how he had fallen asleep in her lap. She had watched him sleep, rubbing her thumb across his forehead. He had felt like a little kitten in her lap, very warm and soft.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

Robin blushed slightly when he felt how much tenderness she had for that. He felt his heart soften at her mental refection. It looked peaceful, a small smile that was drifting across her face.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

Miss M was snapped back to reality as heard someone in the crowd sneezing. She broke the connection with Robin a second later and looked out to the crowd. She saw how peaceful their faces looked compared to earlier and she felt her heart lighten, knowing she made these people feel better.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

She finished her song, feeling the peaceful emotions from the crowd fill her more than any kind of food could. She got loud applause and she blushed a little. She hurried back stage to see her team waiting for her. She barely noticed her team saying good job because a small bundle rushed at her as soon as she appeared. She looked down in surprise to see Robin holding her tightly. She felt a motherly smile enter her face and she returned the hug full force. No more thought needed to be shared to understand how they felt at that moment. Everyone else was confused, but that was their problem. Aqualad simply grabbed the silver bowl.

"Robin up with Father's Wings from," squints at paper in surprise, "Camelot?"

**A.N. I hope you all liked the bonding between the Miss M and Robin. And I officially love the person who gave me this song. I loved the movie since I was a kid and it was awesome for someone to suggest it.** **Anyways, till tomorrow.**


	27. To be a Child

**A.N. I got a lot of awesome reviews, so THANK YOU! Anyways, I own nothing as usual and I wish to inform you of two things. First of all, this one is kinda a birthday present for me, being as my birthday is next week, so please forgive the extra sappiness in here. Secondly, I'll be gone for another week. I'm leaving Sunday to go to a horseback riding thing. So I will have NO access to anything on a computer. There was also a person who asked why this was mostly a KF and Robin kind of last chapters. I just had a bunch of songs that had been on my list for a while and I wanted to use them. But please enjoy this chapter.**

"Camelot?" asked Superboy with confusion.

"Well, I know Shining Knight is from there, but is there music that has been passed down from it?" questioned Aqualad, a frown pulling on the corner of his lips.

"No, no. Camelot is also a Disney movie. It's been one of my favorite since I can remember," Robin said with happiness.

"Well, I hope you're up to singing it," Artemis said, with a rare show of concern in her voice.

He shrugged. "I feel better now. And sorry for losing control like that. I can't explain it now, but I promise I will later." Everyone gave him a doubtful look, but he ignored them, heading up to the stage.

The moment he entered the stage, huge cheers were for him came up. He blushed slightly, but he knew that they were all glad that he was just ok. He picked up the mike and shyly smiled. The DJ started the music and he let a sad smile cross his face as he started to sing

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

Every froze for a minute, wondering if this was gonna be another sad song. But he only continued to sing, his voice lighting up a little.

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

Robin felt some happy memories from his father come up. His father had always believed that he would be able to do something great with his life. One of the reasons he trained so hard was to make his father proud, wherever he was. He felt his voice warm up even more and he practically feels the audience relax from their originally stiffened positions.

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

He opened his arms as if to fly. The crowd felt soft smiles enter on their faces as they saw Robin dancing with childish innocence.

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_with one days ride_

_Will have covered more_

_distance than me_

He smiled slightly as he continued his childish action of running around the stage with his arms open like a plane. It had certainly felt like he would never be out to see the world as he had trained. But now here he was because of that hard work.

_But I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

JL was watching Robin with relief that he was feeling better.

"I'm guessing that this song is for you?" GL said to Batman, not really expecting an answer.

But Batman surprised them by slightly smiling and saying in a proud voice, "No. It's for someone else." Because he understood how Robin connected this song with his father. He felt it too. This song connected them just as well as the earlier ones had.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free to_

Robin let all of the happy thoughts show in his voice. He could feel his crowd getting even happier. They were glad that Robin was finally able to be the child he still was. Maybe it is okay to act my age once in a while, he thought as he did a back flip.

_Fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

He sang the last two lines with a fondness no one had ever heard from the boy.

_On my father's wings_

_On my father's wings_

He stopped and was bombarded with applause. He smiled again. Did a few cartwheels to the entrance just for fun, enjoying the laughs he got out of it. He stepped back stage to get hugs from all his friends.

"What's this for?" he asked, his voice muffled from Speedy's arm.

"They all stepped back. "For you finally acting your age in front of other people," Artemis put simply enough. Aqualad smiled and pulled out a new sheet of paper.

"Best Day Ever by Taylor Swift for Artemis."

**A.N. I know that this chapter was super short and a little suckish, so please forgive me. I think you'll like the next one though a lot better. Again, gonna be gone for a week. So please don't think I've forgotton you guys or anything. Well, till I come back, bye.**


	28. A Simple Thanks

**A.N. Hello ya'll. I'm back! I'm officially a year older. Thanks for all of the reviews and the happy birthdays. Anyway, I own nothing here and I hope ya'll like this chapter. **

"I remember this song," Artemis said, an unnoticeably soft note in her usual raspy voice.

"Well, it'll be easier to sing then right?" asked Miss M. Artemis nodded once and headed up to the stage. Cheers greeted her and she smiled in acknowledgment. She picked up her mike and hesitated a moment before speaking in it.

"Mom…this is for you," Artemis said, a slightly chocked tone in her voice. The DJ started the music and she started to sing into it softly;

_I'm five years old  
>It's getting cold<br>I've got my big coat on_

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and listened. It wasn't an incredibly sad song like Wally's, or a super angst one like Robin's. It was a soft and simple one. A kind of song you'd listen to for relaxing. One that would calm you down and make you feels better.

_I hear your laugh  
>And look up smiling at you<br>I run and run_

A small smile was on Artemis's face as she sang. A peaceful one. It looked a little out of place on Artemis's usually rough face, but it looked good there.

_Past the pumpkin patch  
>And the tractor rides<br>Look now - the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep<br>On the way home_

The calming note in Artemis's voice was more noticeable than ever. It swept over the crowd, her team, JL, and everyone else who was listening. It felt nice to hear Artemis do a song that wasn't high energy or exciting. Those were awesome, but it was a nice alteration for her to do a more soothing one.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day<br>With you today  
><em>Miss M was humming along softly with the music. Superboy also had a soft grin on his face. Robin was resting his head on KF's shoulder and had a sleepy smile on. KF was nodding his head slightly to the music, enjoying the warmth from both the song and Robin's weight on his shoulder. Speedy was on the other side of Robin and he was just sitting there, reveling in the sweet music that was flowing through the air. Aqualad had a slightly surprised look on his face that was quickly melting into a more peaceful expression. He had never thought that Artemis could be so soft and sentimental. It was nice to hear.

_I'm thirteen now  
>And don't know how my friends<br>Could be so mean I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

The JL's reaction was similar to the teens. The only expression that really belongs was Batman's. But even his usual poker face couldn't hide the softer expression that was covering his face. GA was sitting on some box's and smiled a more broadly then the others did. He knew how hard Artemis's mom worked and it was nice to hear his new partner opening up and thanking her. And he was going to enjoy this more sentimental side of Artemis while it lasted.

_And we drive and drive  
>Until we've found a town<br>Far enough away_

The blonde archer was now rocking back and forth slowly; simply enjoying the gentle tune that the DJ was playing.

_And we talk and window-shop  
>Until I've forgotten all their names<em>

Her voice strengthens slightly, but it only enhanced the already beautiful words more.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
>Now at school<br>I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay<br>But I know I had the best day  
>With you today<em>

Every mother that was watching with her child automatically pulled them closer. Some hummed along with the song, others sang, but others just enjoyed the song with no back ground music. A universal mother moment seemed to be occurring and all of those who weren't with their mother figures suddenly had a strange urging to call them and tell them that they loved them.

_I have an excellent father  
>His strength is making me stronger<br>God smiles on my little brother  
>Inside and out<br>He's better than I am_

Artemis winced a little internally as she sang that verse, but she refused to disrupt this peaceful mood just for a trivial concern.

_I grew up in a pretty house  
>And I had space to run<br>And I had the best days with you_

Artemis continued to sing with the same strength as she had before, inserting just a little more emotion then she had before.

_There is a video  
>I found from back when I was three<br>You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
>And you're talking to me<br>_

There were some drooping eyes from some of the younger audience members, but they quickly shook themselves out of it.

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
>And the seven dwarfs<br>Daddy's smart  
>And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<em>

Artemis's voice choked up a little, seeming almost teary. But she swallowed them back and sang with as much emotions she could manage without crying.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side<br>Even when I was wrong  
>And I love you for giving me your eyes<br>Staying back and watching me shine_

At Artemis's apartment, her mother was watching with a sad smile. She knew what Artemis was trying to convey in her song, Something she would never be able to say. She put her hand on the TV that Artemis was currently singing on.

"You're welcome," she said in a gentle whisper.

_And I didn't know if you knew  
>So I'm taking this chance to say<br>That I had the best day  
>With you today <em>_  
><em>

Artemis finished with a kind of emotion that none of them had ever associated with Artemis. It was _love_. Artemis stayed for the applause, and then headed back.

"Nice job," complimented Speedy. Artemis gave him a startled look, but smiled in response. Aqualad was taking out a piece of paper and read of it;

"Robin up next with S & M by Rhianna."

**A.N. This was a little snappish, but I like it. I'm half dead right now, so I'm not entirely sure this is as good as I hope it is, so please tell me. Hopefully, you guys will think it's as good as I do. Please review!**


	29. Liking it Rough

**A.N. Hello! I am writing my friends computer, so please, silent applause for her. And that's why I was able to write this chapter. That's also why this is in a different font. Please enjoy a sexy Robin. **

"S & M?" said Kid Flash looking stunned. The rest of the team looked equally shocked. Robin, however, looked a little smug.

"How amazing is it that I have something in common with this song ?" he said with a small and cocky grin. Everyone stared at him in confusion and his smirk grew in size.

"I'll leave you guys to figure that out," he said, his masked eyes lingering on KF longer then the others, before walking away briskly for the stage. Cheers greeted him as he entered and he shot them a grin. He picked up the microphone and waited for the DJ to start the music. He opened his mouth and stated to sing;

_Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<em>

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Robin flashed another smirk and continued to sing louder.

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na_

He began to move around the stage, swaying his hips, seeming almost slutty.

_Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<em>

People began to snap back into reality. A lot of them started to leer. He shot them a wink and a few of them sent back a flirty smiles. The group of boys who had flirted with Robin earlier turned a little pale for those other unwise people, but couldn't help but smirk a little at the flirtatious bird.

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<em>

People were starting to dance in the crowd and Robin increased the volume and tone in his song, adding a more sexy touch to his solo.

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

YJ stared at each other in realization. Did this mean...Robin liked it...rough?

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

Miss M turned bright red and Superboy seemed to be confused. He opened his mouth (maybe to ask?), but Miss Martian covered his mouth and shook her head frantically, still red. Artemis seemed bemused and a little pink. Aqualad wasn't a little pink, his whole body was flushed. Speedy seemed more stunned then embarrassed. Who would've thought that the little bird that Batman was so protective of, enjoyed being hurt? KF was the worst case though. He felt like his whole body was on fire. He had never been this turned on by a simple fact. He could imagine Robin tied to a bed in chains, helpless and waiting. And enjoying it too...

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it_

The JL was in a worst state then even YJ was in. They were in equal states of shock. Batman though...He was madder then they had ever seen. His face was taunt and white, his jaw twitching. Flash, unaware of the clear tension, tried to joke about it, even though he was in clear shock from learning about the little birds dark secret.

"Batman, I didn't know Robin enjoyed your harsh training so much on this level-," Flash was choked off as the caped crusaders hand moved around the blonde speedsters windpipe. His masked eyes were glaring into the wide, frighted eyes of the Flash. Superman had to pry finger by finger of the poor mans throat. When Superman, with a great deal of effort, got all of Batman's fingers off of the man. The moment Batman finally let go of Flash, the dude grabbed onto the Man of Steel's arm and stayed there, shivering from his near meeting of death. Batman went back into his quiet corner and sent death glares toward the rest of the group.

_Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<em>

Robin was unaware of the near murder that had almost occurred to the love of his life's mentor. He continued to sing and dance in the same sexy way as ever.

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<em>

"What does the S & M stand for?" asked Miss M to Artemis.

"Sadistic and Masochistic," muttered Artemis back.

_Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong_

Superman and the other members were watching the dark knight with a little worry for his mental health and a lot of fear for their own physical health. He was sitting in his secluded and dark corner and was radiating danger.

And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<br>I like it  
>Like it<p>

The crowd continued to cheer and whoop as Robin's moves became more fancy and complex. He bent all the way backward and sis a back flip onto his hands.

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me _

There was a lot of dancing going on by this point. The crowd was getting high and Robin was thriving on their high energy.

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me _

Robin was thinking of KF the whole while as he danced, getting on to the images he concurred in his mind.

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it _

It had been a long while ago when he had first discovered that he liked it hard. Pun intended. He loved the simple thought of having control being taken away from him, being unable to do anything to escape. It turned him on like no other thing did.

_Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>_

He had always been secretly thrilled when they'd been captured and held hostage. It had increased his adrenaline by 100%. It had been then he had been truly addicted to fighting crime. He had never been this thrilled by anything. It had been a total drug to him.

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<br>S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M <em>

He finished to loud and drunken cheers and he left the stage with a broad grin. As he entered backstage, his smile faded as he noticed everyone looking away from awkwardly. He felt a bit lonely for a moment before Speedy wrapped an arm around him. He leaned into the touch and grinned at the archer who grinned back. Aqualad let out a cough and pulled a new slip of paper.

"Into the Night by Santana for KF."

**A.N. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. It took me 3 hours to write this. I was kinda side tracked because I wrote this while watching Full metal Alchemist. But I still hope you enjoyed this. I'll write soon.**


	30. A Shared Dance

**A.N.**__**I own nothing and thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry for not writing yesterday! I'm really sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again. I kinda fell asleep while writing it and I woke up and shut everything down and went to bed without really thinking. Again, I'm so freaking sorry! Ya'll know the S & M chapter I wrote? And how I was watching Full Metal Alchemist while I wrote it? Well, I and my friends watched the whole first and second season that night. We finished the final episode of the second season at 6'o clock in the morning and we thought it was pointless to go to sleep if we were just gonna wake up again soon to come back to my house. So yeah. I'M SO SORRY! Please enjoy this chapter. **

"I love Santana!" said Speedy with excitement. When everyone gave him weird looks, he flushed slightly, which made them stare even more. Speedy NEVER got embarrassed.

"He's just one of my favorite song makers," he said roughly, still a little pink around his face. Everyone mentally raised an eyebrow, but they all looked away. A sudden smirk flashed across his face suddenly, as if he'd just thought up a brilliant idea.

"Hey, KF," he called to the other red head across the room. KF looked up and called back;

"What?"

"Have you ever heard this song?" asked Speedy, his smirk growing a little. Kid Flash shook his head.

"Well, I think Robin should go up with you and dance to it. That's basically what the songs about basically," he told the other guy. KF thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"Wanna do it Rob?" he asked the raven. Robin let out a small smile and nodded. KF got up and hoisted Robin to his feet to. Then KF walked out of the room and Robin followed, shooting a small smirk at the archer. The two headed up together, but Robin could feel some tension from the speedster beside him.

"Hey, KF you okay?" he asked the stiffened boy beside him. KF nodded jerkily, but a soft white hand pulled on his arm to halt him.

"Did my song upset you or freak you out?" Robin asked a small quiver of worry in his voice. KF closed his eyes and tried desperately not to remember Robin moving to that song. He shook his head frantically and turned a little pink.

"It was fine, trust me," he murmured. Robin obviously perked up at those words. KF wasn't freaked out from him. It didn't bother him at all. That was good. So Robin started to walk forward again, seeming less worried. KF followed him, still red in the face. They entered the stage and people let out booming cheers. KF picked up a mike and Robin stretched a bit. The DJ started the music and KF started to sing;

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, _

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell, _

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, _

As KF started to sing Robin started to dance. He began to spin and twirl, twisting and bending. He seemed to make impossible shapes out of his body. Everyone stared at him in fascination. He hadn't danced like this before and it intrigued them.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, _

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, _

_And we sang…_

Robin seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy. It was a similar dance to his Jai Ho one, but this wasn't as flashy or sexy. It was still sexy, but it wasn't in the same way. And KF continued to sing as he kept his emerald eyes on the moving boy.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, _

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

It was mystery. That's what Robin was giving off. It was like a secret that no one could figure out. It made KF's skin crawl and his toes curl. He wanted to know what was going on inside of Robin's head more than he had ever wanted before.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, _

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces, _

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, _

_The room left them moving between you and I, _

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, _

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, _

_And we sang…_

Robin began to move toward KF. He stopped and started to dance right beside the singing boy. He then began to use KF as dancing equipment; using his shoulders to jump on and do hand springs, and moving between his legs in a lower dance. KF kept on singing, but his face was slowly turning the same color as his hair.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, _

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And we danced on into the night,_

People started to clap with the music, and some wolf calls started up from the more rowdy bunch of boys.

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

KF grabbed Robin as the boy twisted over his shoulders he grabbed Robin's hands and started to dance with him. Both KF and Robin felt like their hearts would stop.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, _

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell, _

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, _

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, _

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, _

_And we sang…_

Robin and Kid Flash were doing one of the most elaborate dances any of them had ever seen. Robin was still using KF to dance, but now KF was helping him out with it. Kid Flash grabbed Robin's feet and would throw him into the air as hard as he could. Robin would fly up and then twist so that he was falling head first to the ground. There were a few screams at that, but he would grasp KF's hand and then flip onto the ground and continue to dance with him.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, _

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing), _

YJ was watching with some amusement at the little tricks the two were putting into their act, but Artemis and Speedy both knew that this was the next baby step for KF. To dance and hold Robin in his arms and finally notice of how he liked it way more than he should. This was going to be a very helpful step for later on.

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_And we danced on into the night, _

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_(Ay oh ay oh), _

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_(Ay oh ay oh), _

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, _

_(Ay oh ay oh), _

_And we danced on into the night_

Robin finished the dance by jumping into KF's awaiting arms. The two stared at each other and Robin leaned onto KF's forehead and let out one of his sweetest smiles to date. KF swore that his heart melted a little. They finally became a where of the loud applause. Both the boys grinned and Speedy switched Robin onto his back instead of his arms. Robin hung there happily. So than KF carried the acrobat down. They were greeted by softer applause from their team. Speedy and Robin shared a soft smile. Aqualad cleared his throat and pulled out the next slip of paper.

"Mirror for Artemis, done by Barlow girl."

**A.N. I did this chapter for all the people who've been waiting for a little KF and Robin action. And next chapter is another dedication chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review!**


	31. You ARE Beautiful

**A.N. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I am the owner of nothing. This chapter is in dedication to all those girls who think they're not beautiful. Let me tell you now. You are all beautiful people. If not on the outside, then on the inside. I know everyone's heard that one before, but think about. Looks fade. But how you choose your attitude and your morals never will. Did you know that 1 girl kills herself every 44 seconds because of her looks? And did you know girls attempt suicide 4 times more than boys? I beg of everyone reading this that has ever thought of suicide. Don't do it!** **Please enjoy.**

"That sounds like a pretty song," says Miss M happily. Artemis gave her a slightly sad look.

"It can be," she says in a kind of forced voice. Miss M gave her a puzzling look, but the archer walked up before the martin could say anything else. Cheers came up for her and she gave them a grin and grabbed the mike. She held her hand out to the DJ to hold the music for a moment. He did and everyone gave her confused looks. The smile she had previously worn faded off and spoke.

"This is for all the girls who don't believe they're pretty enough," she says in a kind of intense voice. The DJ took that as a cue to start the music. Artemis started to sing softly;

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
>'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am<br>I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
>So sorry you won't define me<br>Sorry you don't own me___

Her voice began to rise as well as intensity. Her voice wasn't full of agony or memories. It was more…._pleading_. As if she was begging everyone to not do what they had already done.

_Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be?<br>Who are you? Who are you?  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, I won't try<em>

Everyone felt as if a cold breeze had come and pushed them over. Artemis had never sounded like this. And I mean NEVER. She had always been tough, with a hint of softness inside. Artemis never begged. But she sounded like she was begging now. Her voice seemed to be asking everyone to be strong.

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
>I'm looking into the eyes<br>of He who made me  
>And to Him I have beauty beyond compare<br>I know He defines me (Yeah)_

She looked at the crowd beseechingly. No one knew why Artemis was acting like this. The JL gave GA questioning looks, but he merely shrugged.

_Who are you tell me  
>that I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you? (Yeah)<br>I don't need to listen  
>To the list of things I should do<br>I won't try, no, I won't try_

She was shaking her head hard now, as if she was trying to deny something. But her eyes weren't full of sadness or tears now. They were full of determination and hope for the future.

_You don't define me (You don't define me) __[x4]_

Artemis was putting a lot of strength and power into her voice that none of them had heard before. And it was inspiring for most of them.

_Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you?<br>Yeah!  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, no, I won't try<br>Yeah_

Everyone was nodding to the beat at this point and it only seemed to strengthen her resolve. She put enough volume in the last verse to make it stand out.

_Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you?<br>Yeah  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, no, I won't try<em>

Everyone gave her loud applause at the end. She bowed mockingly and headed back. Everyone gave her curious looks, but KF was the only one to ask.

"What was that all about?" he questioned. She flashed him a smirk.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," she said lightly. He scowled and they struck up another argument. But Aqualad could still see a bit of haunting in her dark eyes and that worried him but he brushed it aside to get the next song.

"Speedy, you're up with Bye Bye Bye buy N Sync."

**A.N. I hope this all made sense to you. Especially the crowd's reaction. They were reacting to the silent plea from Artemis to remain strong and not be swayed to kill yourself over something as trivial as looks. I think it's irrelevant to care so much. Please push the tempting button below this.**


	32. Silent Anger

**A.N. I own nothing. I just wanted to point out that I just tried to make it a fun Speedy chapter. But I think I have issues. All my songs have to have hidden meaning or point. Or just be sexy. I'm incompetent enough to just not be able to write a simple song chapter. *sigh*. Please enjoy.**

Speedy gave a short nod and started to head up. Robin stopped him after he had almost reached the door.

"Speedy, are you okay? You seem kinda drained…," Robin said, a sliver of worry in his voice. Speedy gave him a short smile.

"Just some past experiences with this song that I'd rather forget," he said. Robin thought for a second before realization flew across his face. KF gave Speedy a sympathetic look, which the archer scowled at. He quickly headed up, wanting to avoid questions. His tired look was replaced with a smug look of satisfaction when people began to scream when he stepped on the stage. It was nice to know he had that effect on people. He grabbed a microphone and he gave a signal for the music to start.

_(Hey, Hey)_

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye..._

_Bye, Bye..._

_Oh, Oh..._

Speedy gave a smirk at the crowd, but inside he was hurting. He was glad that he'd perfected his poker face while he had been solo.

_I'm doin' this tonight,_

_You're probably gonna start a fight._

_I know this can't be right._

_Hey baby come on, _

_I loved you endlessly,_

_When you weren't there for me._

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that I can't take no more _

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

Hey, Ollie, wasn't this your favorite song?" asked Green Lantern. Green Arrow gave an uncomfortable shrug. It was still his favorite song, but it was too painful to play much anymore.

_Bye Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough,_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough._

_It might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

This was HIS song, thought Speedy as he continued to charm the crowd. It had once been theirs, but he assumed that stopped the moment he flew the coop. They had always listened to that song after catching a particularly hard villain or just a rough day. It was usually GA that would start the music, and then he would coax Speedy into singing and dancing with him in a totally ridiculous matter. He'd almost always refuse at first, but then be persuaded to do a little and the next thing he'd know, he'd be moving around as crazily as his mentor.

_(Oh, Oh)_

_Just hit me with the truth,_

_Now, girl you're more than welcome to._

_So give me one good reason, _

_Baby come on_

_I live for you and me, _

_And now I really come to see, _

_That life would be much better once you're gone._

GA always thought back with fondness and pain at the last time they had played that music. It had been 7 months ago, in July. Two days before Independence Day. The teens had been informed that they would get to see the Justice Hall and such. Roy had been so ecstatic. They'd gone back to the mansion and it had warmed his heart at the way Speedy was smiling. Roy had made a habit at not smiling too often in front of most of the league and other people he didn't trust and the two had spent the last few days surrounded by people the boy hadn't trusted. Anyway, the moment they got in, Speedy didn't wait to change into civilian clothes. He went to the giant stereo that held all their SHARED music and put on the song. He had only been able to stare with surprise at the sight of his usually reserved partner starting their ritual, in their costumes no less. So he grinned and jumped in too. That had been the first time Speedy had ever started and that was probably the only time, if we ever do that again. The thought made his heart hurt just that much more.

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie,_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby Bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough,_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)_

_It might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

"Hey, are you okay?" Black Canary asked, walking over to the blonde man. Green Arrow jumped up in surprise.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, trying to sound relaxed, but failing. BC understood what was going on inside his head. Only a handful of people, if that, knew about this song and the two.

_I'm giving up I know for sure_

_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more_

_Bye Bye_

_I'm checkin' out_

_I'm signin' off_

_Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

This song kinda fits us, if you take out the romantic words and tone of it, thought Speedy. He sighed heavily and kept up his cocky act for the crowd. Sometimes he hated irony.

_I don't wanna be your fool_

_In this game for two_

_So I'm leavin' you behind_

_Bye, bye, bye..._

Robin and KF were studying their third musketeers face carefully as he sang. The dudes stoic face wasn't as good as he had though. Or maybe the two were more observant then people sometimes gave them credit for. But they kept noticing flickers of pain crossing their friends face. Both of them wished that they could help him out with this, but he was going to have to figure this one out with GA by himself.

_I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)_

_But I had enough_

_And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)_

_Bye, Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye, bye, bye..._

Speedy was brought out of his intense thought by the loud cheers from his fans. He shot them a flirty look and their tone increased a hundred times fold.

_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough)._

_Might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Bye, bye, bye _

He finished with a forced smile on his face and no one seemed to notice. Well, maybe his best friends did, telling by their lingering hugs and touches. Aqualad, unaware of the inner turmoil of his friend, pulled out the next slip of paper.

"Robin and Speedy up with Billionaire by Bruno Mars."

**A.N. This was just kinda a go over for the conflicted mentor and ex-partner. There's a song coming up for them that should be a little more intense and harsh. But please review. **


	33. Ironic Much?

**A.N. As usual, I own nothing. I would just like wish a reviewer of mine a happy birthday; kitty723! I hope you enjoy being a year older. She, I'm pretty sure that this reviewer is a girl, asked me to do a Robin chapter, so I used this song. I've been saving this request for a special chapter, and since its someone birthday, there you go. Please enjoy the irony.**

Robin, Speedy, and KF burst out laughing. Speedy was forced to hold himself up from a beam. KF couldn't even manage that. Both he and Robin were on the floor. Robin was crying, he was laughing so hard.

"What?" snapped Artemis, not liking being out of the joke. They couldn't reply, just shaking their heads, attempting to breath. All three of them knew of Speedy's mentor being rich beyond relief; Robin got the full joke of it because his own mentor was one as well.

"We better *hiccup* get up there," Robin said, finally getting a whole of himself. Speedy nodded, wiping away his tears and the whole team turned toward KF, wanting to know the inside joke. He just gave them a shrug through his broad grin and sped off. The composed themselves enough as to not embarrass themselves on the stage. They couldn't keep their big smiles off however. Everyone clapped, but looked a little taken back at their beaming smiles. Speedy gave the signal and the music started.

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Robin started to sing first, keeping his broad smirk on his face. He knew he would pay a billion bucks just to see the expression on Bruce and Ollie's face.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights, yeaaah_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

Speedy was thinking similar thoughts as he picked up after Robin finished his part. He was betting money that someone would say that he picked this song.

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of_

_Everyday Christmas give Travie a wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

"….Roy totally picked this out," GL snickered.

"This seems more of Robin's sense of humor though. And he would get both sides of the joke," pointed out Wonder Woman, barely holding herself back from smirking at the two stunned men on the other side of her.

"Neither of them picked it out. None of them are allowed to choose their songs, unless in very special cases," said Flash with a laughing smile on his face. Batman and Green Arrow were still stunned.

_It's been a couple months since I've single so_

_You can call me Travie Claus minus the ho-ho_

_Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah can't forget about me stupid_

_Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

Speedy finished up and Robin picked up again. They shared a knowing smirk as they thought of their mentor's reaction.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_(oooh ooh) when I'm a Billionaire_

_(oooh ooooh)_

Speedy began to sing louder, making sure that his voice would carry even better to wherever the JL people would be. GA seemed to snap out of it when Speedy's voice became louder for everyone to hear. He couldn't believe the dumb luck of it. He was beginning to like Batman's reaction. The an seemed to be frozen beyond human help.

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Senator ... his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenty's ...completely separate_

The two began to move around the stage together. Speedy went far enough to hoist Robin onto his shoulder, reveling in his laugh at being lifted.

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me_

_Would know what hungry was_

_Eating good sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

Batman's fist tightened as he saw his son being carried around like a monkey. He wasn't happy at the way the two boys were enjoying the inside joke. Someone observant enough could notice that and put two and two together. And that could give away the secret I.D. they all worked so hard to keep.

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad (so bad)_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Speedy had finished his part for the rest of the song and he waited for Robin to finish his last verse.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_(oooh ooh sing it) when I'm a Billionaire_

_(oooh ooooh)_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad_

Applause followed them out as they headed back, still grinning like idiots. KF gave them both high fives as everyone else stared on. Aqualad coughed and snatched a new piece of paper.

"1985 by Bowling for Soup. We're all doing it."

**A.N. I hope that this chapter was good. I'm going to like writing the next one way more then I should. *evil grin* Anyway, please push the review button. **


	34. Remembering the Oldies

**A.N. I own nothing. I think ya'll are going to like this a lot…..so enjoy! Oh, and I want to give an acknowledgment of G.I.R's-Nobody-Xirg, the writer of the awesome story Of Arrows, Science, and Acrobatics. Please read her story, it's really awesome.**

"1985?" asked Robin, a truly evil smile slipping onto his face. Everyone gave him an alarmed as they saw that smile. He shook his head and sighed, that smile still on his face. He drew them all in and whispered into their ears;

"You know how we tricked into coming by the JL? Well, they want us to sing, so why don't we dedicate this one to our dear mentors?" His evil grin seemed contagious as it spread to everyone but Miss M and Aqualad.

"Wouldn't that hurt their feeling?" asked Miss M anxiously.

"Not to mention we could into trouble," pointed out Aqualad. Robin sighed. Why were they so determined to ruin the scheme of revenge he had come up so quickly?

"Miss M, I'm sure they won't be sad if we sang this for them," he promised. Everyone shared a snort. They wouldn't be sad, they'd be ticked.  
>"And Aqualad, they can't punish us for doing what they told us," Robin told him sweetly. That was really the true epicenes of this plan. They wouldn't get in trouble.<p>

"Let's get this over with," Aqualad said tiredly. Still he had to admire the genius of the plan. A smile similar to the rest of his team was creeping up on his face. They got onto the stage wearing those expressions. Everyone either looked anticipated or scared when they spotted those evil expressions. They all found mike's and lined up beside each other. Before the DJ could start the song Robin walked forward and spoke into his microphone;

"We would like to dedicate this song to a few special people; Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Sheyera, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary. This is in honor of their age long work." With a wider smirk, Robin stood back and waited for the music. Everyone in the crowd was frozen. YJ had just called JL….OLD. The DJ started the music and then he backed away a little in case JL-or something happened.

_Woohoohoo_

_Woohoohoo_

All of them started the song and then Aqualad stepped forward.

_Debbie just hit the wall_

_She never had it all_

_One Prozac a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty four_

_Only been with one man_

_What happened to her plan?_

He moved in rhythm with the words he was singing. Aquaman ground his teeth as he watched his partner sing. He wasn't that old! When Aqualad stepped back, Speedy walked forward, his smirk even more dangerous than Robin's.

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of Whitesnake's car_

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright since_

HE shook his whole body with the song, clearly having a good idea how Green Arrow would react. Said man was clutching his bow so hard his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were blazing behind his mask. The red headed archer went back and the tiniest member of the team came forward.

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

Robin was flitting around the stage for the now cheering crowd. Batman had his jaw tight and stiff. He looked ticked off. He was only freaking 29! He wasn't that freaking old yet. He looked madder than any of them had ever seen at Robin. Boy Wonder stepped forward and they all sang again.

_Woohoohoo_

_(1985)_

_Woohoohoo_

Superboy stepped forward and with a meaningful glance at where JL were watching, hidden of course, he began to sing.

_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's fire_

_She rocked out to Wham_

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran_

Superman began to dent the steel bar that he had been resting his arms, his eyes narrowed at the clone. Superboy smirked, having heard the bar getting bent. Artemis stepped forward, looking as smug as her teammates.

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin_

_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen_

_When did reality become T.V._

_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows_

_(on the radio was)_

Wonder Woman looked like she was ready to smash some heads. Sheyera bared her teeth in a murderous look. Black Canary was white and trembling, she was so ticked. KF gave her a high five as she stepped back and he went forward.

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

He danced hilariously to the music, grinning at the cheering. Flash was glaring at his nephew so hard, they all wondered if he was gonna pull a Superman and have heat vision. Then KF went back and everyone sang a line.

_Woohoohoo_

Then Miss M, her voice wavering slightly, but she had a strong smile on her face as she twirled and sang.

_She hates time make it stop_

_When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

_Please make this stop_

_Stop!_

_And bring back_

Martian Manhunter was the least angry out of all them, but even the even tempered alien could keep his cool at being called ancient. Miss M went back and the two best friends stepped forward to sing.

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 1985_

Green Lantern eyes were glowing even more than usual and his face was taut with anger. When Robin and KF stopped singing, they went back.

_Woohoohoo_

And the worst of it was that they couldn't punish the little brats, JL realized with rage. The whole YJ came forward and they all danced and sang the last verse.

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

They finished to loud applause and they headed back, smug. They got back to their spot laughing and joking with each other. Aqualad, grinning, pulled out the next slip of paper.

"Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson, Miss M."

**A.N. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please review!**


	35. Home Sickness

**A.N. I own nothing. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Please read on.**

"There's a lot of Kelly Clarkson happing," pointed out KF as Miss M prepared to go up.

"Yeah. So?" demanded Artemis. He shrugged.

"I'm just saying." Miss M smiled and headed up. The way they acted sometimes remainderedher of herolder siblings. She swallowed back some of the grief that came with thinking of her family. She put another smile on her face when she got onto the stage. Everyone, still piped up about the last song, let out booming cheers for her. She blushed a little and picked up a microphone. The DJ got the music going and she waited for the appropriate time before starting to sing;

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

She swallowed again, a bit harder this time. Her thoughts were still on Mars and how she was there. Hoping beyond hope to come to earth.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

She smiled sadly as she continued to sing. She had always felt out of place on Mars for…certain reasons. And she never felt like she was quite the same as the others. She had only wanted to find a place she would feel in place in.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway _

She continued to sing as if there was no inner turmoil and no one seemed to notice. They were all cheering, but she felt home sickness come over her. She may not have felt in place there, but it had been home. The place where she didn't stick out like a sore thumb physically.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She swayed slightly to the music as she sang almost absent mindedly. She had been so thrilled when Uncle John had offered to take her to earth with him. She had never been as excited. Going to Earth was really the only thing she had ever wanted.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

Earth had been so different then Mars, even more so then she had originally thought. The air was the first thing she noticed. It wasn't as clear as Mars, but it seemed to hold more excitement and thrills. There was more taste in it, and more freedom in breathing it in.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Her uncle showed her around different cities and she noticed the difference immediately. Again, it was more polluted, but she could see the difference between every city. Martian cities were different and all, but they all were overall very similar. But not these earthen cities. Gotham, for instance, was a darker place, but it had a lot of deep excitement that had her blood pumping. Central City was kinda the opposite. It was clean, bright and sunny, but it was mostly peaceful then exciting. Well, the aura was peaceful. The crime rate and bustling people said otherwise.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She saw most of the big cities in America and there were many things that separated them beside their auras. They all had different architect. Star City had awesome art that seemed to be mixed in with their buildings and Metropolis really was similar to the human's version of heaven.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

She smiled a genuine smile as she continued to think of how much she learned about this new planet. She was still learning about it in her everyday activities. It made her so happy. She had met her new friends too. They had made her feel even more comfortable about this new planet.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She would always miss Mars, but this was her home now. This strange, crazy planet made her feel like she belonged here so much more than Mars had ever done. This is where she belonged; with her caring uncle, her sarcastic little brother, her calming older brother, secretly nice older brother, her funny brother, her dry humor sister, and her loving boyfriend. She smiled as she finished her song. She missed her old family, but she had a new one now.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

The moment she finished, everyone gave her a good round of applause. She went backstage and everyone gave her the usual good jobs. Superboy put an arm around her and murmured in her ear;

"Are you ok?" She gave him one of her widest smile to date and answered by kissing him. Aqualad smiled and was about to pull the next slip out when he noticed it gone.

"What the…," he started to say when he saw a giggling boy wonder holding the bowl ransom. He pulled the next slip out and read off it;

"Ballad of the Flash by Jim's Big Ego for, clearly, Kid Flash."

**A.N. I hope Miss M's inner thoughts made sense to you. Well, please review.**


	36. Not Fast Enough for Me

**A.N. I own nothing. I've been getting a ton of requests for Peacock and I will do it I promise! Also, you awesome reviewers, please stop sending me songs! I'm begging! I have over 185 songs now and I'm kinda having a panic attack. I'll extend the story to 130 if ya'll want me to, but Guys, I have songs coming out my ears and I'm freaking out because I feel like a horrible author because I'm not be able to do all your songs. And then I remember how you guys ask, how ya'll say, if you could do this please, or, I REALLY want to hear this one. And if that isn't heart wrenching enough, then everyone adds, but if you can't, I understand and that you're awesome and epic and all that really nice stuff. And here I am, feeling like a jerk. I swear to everyone I'm not blaming them, but the song requests are fraying my nerves. So please don't send anymore! Sorry for ranting. Please enjoy the chapter.**

"There's a song for the Flash?" KF asked, looking pleased.

"There's one for Superman, one for the Flash, is there any for Batman?" steamed Robin. KF started to grin even broader.

"Sure there is; Jingle Bells, Batman smells-," Robin punched him hard in the gut.

"You know what I mean," boy wonder growled. Speedy joined on the teasing because KF was gasping for air that had been knocked out of him by Robin.

"Nananananana BATMAN!" Speedy said. Robin glowered at him, clearing considering repeating his last act onto Speedy.

"KF, get your scrawny butt up there before the crowd gets worried," broke in Artemis. KF nodded, still rubbing his stomach where Robin sucker punched him and sped up. Everyone let out wild cheers as they spotted their favorite teen speedster. He grabbed a mike and spoke into it quickly;

"This is for the Flash."

Everyone stared at him, clearly only just being able to hear what he said. His cheeks had a pink hue, but he saved face when the DJ started the music. He started to sing in a hypnotic voice;

_I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations_

_Of the beating of a wing_

_Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world_

_Moving slower than molasses_

_As I'm off to catch the girl_

_Who is falling off the bridge_

Everyone stared at him, amazing by the sheer way he was singing. It was amazing. It was soft and calm, but matter in fact.

_And I'm there before she knows it_

_I'll be gone before she sees me_

_Got my hand around her waist_

_I pull her back to safety_

_By the time she knows what happens_

_There will be someone else who needs me_

_Because time keeps dragging on_

JL stared at Flash, who was watching his nephew with a half stunned expression and half soft. Everyone was thinking, is this how the Flash felt?

_And on, And on, And on_

_Time keeps dragging on_

_Time keeps dragging on_

Young Justice was in equal states of surprise. This was how Flash felt? How KF felt? There was certainly a kind of emotion in KF's voice that suggested he understood this on a level they didn't.

_I've got time to think about my past as I dodge Between the bullets how my life was so exciting_

_Before I got this way and how long ago it was _

_Now I never can explain by the clock that's on the Tower or the one that's in my brain_

Everyone felt a rush of sympathy for the speedsters. Was it that hard to have everything so slow. They felt a wave of appreciation for hem that they had rarely done before.

_And I'm there before you know it_

_I'll be gone before you see me_

_And I'd like to get to know you_

_But you're talking much too slowly_

_And I know you wanna tank me_

_But I never stick around_

_Because time keeps dragging on_

_And on, And on_

KF was singing in the same voice as before, soft and relaxing, but instead of doing so, his voice seemed to make everyone more aware of the words he was singing.

_And you say the time goes rushing by_

_But it seems so slow to me_

_And you see a blur around you fly_

_But it takes too long_

_It seems so slow to me_

_Time keeps dragging on_

The red haired speedster swayed a bit with the song, seeming to be amazed and in shock as everyone else.

_How I wish I'd never gone into my lab to _

_Experiment that night before lightning flashed Around me_

_And time changed speed_

_Now I got try to be so patient and wait for Calamity to strike_

_Because when things change in an instant_

_It's almost fast enough for me_

KF felt something twist up into his throat; it almost hurt. He felt pity flare into his throat. He had at least chosen this life. His uncle had never had that choice.

_And I'll be there before you know it_

_I'll be gone before you see me_

_And do you think you can imagine_

_Anything so lonely_

_And I know you'd really like me_

_But I never stick around_

_Because time keeps dragging on_

_And on..._

YJ and JL felt waves of guilt come over them. How many times had all of them told the speedsters to slow down or to take it easy. Said speedsters never wined or yelled at them for the careless remark; instead they'd joke about it, never letting anyone had painful and frustrating it was to slow down.

_And you say the time goes rushing by_

_But it seems so slow to me_

_And you see a blur around you fly_

_But it takes too long_

_It seems so slow_

A kind smile graced over both Wally's and Barry's mouth. They could tell what all their friends were thinking. It wasn't that hard to think out. But they knew that they would never hold anything to their friends for something so trivial.

_And you say the time goes rushing by_

_But it seems so slow to me_

_And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye_

_But it takes too long_

_It seems so slow to me_

KF put the final verse into as much meaning as he could.

_And you say the time goes rushing by_

_But it seems so slow to me_

_And I want to be there when you laugh or cry_

_But it takes too long_

_It seems so slow to me_

_Time keeps dragging on_

He got loud and extreme applause as he finished. A few people went as far to yell 'We love you Kid Flash.' He flashed a cheeky grin. And ran back. His friends all said good job and stuff, but they all avoided his gaze. He sighed slightly, but let it go. Aqualad picked up a piece of paper and read off it;

"Rude Boy for Robin by Rihanna."

**A.N. I hope you all liked this chapter. And the song is actually called the Ballad of Barry Allen, but no one knows his secret identity beside his friends remember? Please review. **


	37. Being a Tease

**A.N. I own nothing. I just wanted to give a throw out to the story Obsession by cleofromegypt. She has been doing a great job in writing her story, so yeah. Plus, I wanted to thank DeepbreathPlz. I was a little…stressed yesterday and she was nice about it; basically saying that I should relax and not panic so much. I'm sorry for freaking out at ya'll yesterday. That doesn't mean that ya'll can still send me music still though, in case any of you are looking for a loophole. I just took my stress out on you guys because I felt like a couldn't on anyone else. I'm getting surgery next Friday and it's gonna be my 15****th**** one, so yeah. Please forgive me. And please enjoy this chapter.**

"What's with you and Rhianna songs?" asked Artemis, seeming a little bemused. Robin gave a half shrug. He turned and saw everyone else giving him weird looks.

"What?" he demanded. They all seemed to be having a silent argument until they seemed to drill it down onto Aqualad, who sighed and stepped forward.

"Is this gonna be another one of your, er, proactive dances?" asked Aqualad who seemed to blush behind his dark skin. Robin stared at him with a little smirk.

"Probably. Why?" he asked, his smirk fading away as everyone, including Artemis and Speedy, turned their gazes away from his.

"Were you guys that freaked out about my last Rhianna song?" he asked, seeming a little upset. The problem wasn't that it freaked them out, but that it made them uncomfortable to be attracted to such a younger boy like that.

Speedy stepped forward at once after Robin asked the question. "Of course not! It's just hard to picture you, boy wonder, enjoying chains and all that other kinky stuff." Robin nodded and smiled slightly, seeming to buy the answer. Then his slight smile became a blown out smirk. YJ looked a stunned and scared when they saw an idea come to the acrobat.

"Rob, what are you planning?" asked Speedy, looking a little worried. Robin merely shot him a smile as he headed up. Loud applause greeted the young teen as he entered. He smiled and grabbed a mike to use. The DJ started the music and he waited for the tune before starting to sing;

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me  
><em>

Robin started to swing his hips innocently as he heard some wolf whistles from the crowd.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

YJ sighed as they saw Robin do his usual sexy dance. They may have seen it a lot, but somehow it always caught their blood on fire. Especially since Robin got more and more daring.

_Tonight  
>I'm a let you<br>Be the captain  
>Tonight<br>I'm a let you  
>Do your thing, yeah<br>Tonight  
>I'm a let you<br>Be a rider  
>Giddy up<br>Giddy up  
>Giddy up, babe<em>

The raven thrust his hips forward teasingly with the song and Superboy swore he heard half the crowd there whimper.

_Tonight  
>I'm a let it<br>Be fire  
>Tonight<br>I'm a let you  
>Take me higher<br>Tonight  
>Baby we can<br>Get it on  
>Yeah we can get it on<br>Yeah_

Robin had done many dances like this, but they all had different auras or dances with them. S & M for instance was wild and animalistic while Into the Night was more mystery. This one was teasing and playful.

_Do you like it boy?  
>I wa-wa-want<br>What you wa-wa-want  
>Give it to me baby<br>Like boom, boom, boom  
>What I wa-wa-want<br>Is what you wa-wa-want  
>Na, na<br>Ah, ah_

Robin brought his hands up to his hair and then let them travel down his body. They all couldn't help but grin at the playful smirk on Robin's pale face.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Batman was really regretting ever to have agreeing to let Robin do this mission. 'Come on Bruce, Superman said, this is a lot safer than them facing off Clayface or Sportsmaster again.' He wasn't so sure of that anymore. The way a lot of the crowd eyeing his son reminded him of the way a fox would eye a sheep. (**Except everyone, besides Batman, knows Robin is really the fox….**)

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Robin put a cupped hand under his chin, looking like the picture of innocence. ***cough***

_Tonight  
>I'm a give it<br>To you harder  
>Tonight<br>I'm a turn  
>Your body out<br>Relax  
>Let me do it<br>How I wanna  
>If you got it<br>I need it  
>And I'm a put it down<em>

Robin ruined his innocent façade by then flipping his hair haughtily. Everyone couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way his dark locks caught the light and shine.

_Buckle up  
>I'm a give it to you<br>Stronger  
>Hands up<br>We can go a little  
>Longer<br>Tonight  
>I'm a get a little<br>Crazy  
>Get a little crazy<br>Baby  
><em>

Robin started to twist around, doing his usual array of acrobatics, except this time, he seemed to be more open of showing his chest as he did so, something a huge majority of girls appreciated.

_Do you like it boy?  
>I wa-wa-want<br>What you wa-wa-want  
>Give it to me baby<br>Like boom, boom, boom  
>What I wa-wa-want<br>Is what you wa-wa-want  
>Na, na<br>Ah, ah_

Robin's evil grin came back with a vengeance and YJ knew he was going to do the thing he had been smirking about earlier.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Robin bent, twisted, and over all showed off as his started to make his way over to where his team was hiding Robin shot everyone there a smirk and pulled out a very surprised Speedy.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Speedy was too stunned to fight Robin as the boy pulled him onto center stage. He was awoken from this stunned reaction as Robin ran his hands down Speedy's chest teasingly. He gave his friend a flirty wink as he did so.

_I like the way  
>You touch me there<br>I like the way  
>You pull my hair<br>Baby, if I don't feel it  
>I ain't faking<br>No, no_

Robin followed the song by touching his chest then pulling on his hair. After doing both actions, boy wonder shot a smug grin at the cheering crowd.

_So get it up_  
><em>Time to get it up<br>You say you're a rude boy  
>Show me what you got<br>Now_

Robin jumped onto Speedy's back and whispered the next line into his ear teasingly;

_Come here right now_

Robin then did a flip over Speedy and then pushed his back onto the archer's front and slid down slowly and enticingly. Speedy let out a barely hear moan.

_Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Robin let out a satisfied grin at the moan and pushed against Speedy harder.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me  
><em>

Batman glared down with a hatred that seemed to scorch the wood.

"I'm, going to kill him."

"Bats, at least let me make up with him before you do the deed," said GA. Batman gave him a look that killed his insides.

"Make it in the next 6o seconds, because that's all the time he had to live." GA gulped but moved in front of the door. The caped crusaders eyes narrowed. So that's how it was going to be.

_Come here  
>Rude boy, boy<br>Can you get it up  
>Come here<br>Rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me  
><em>

Robin clearly was unaware of the danger he was putting his friend into as he twisted around so that he was facing the red haired boy, and put his hands onto the broad shoulders and letting them slide down.

_Love me  
>Love me<br>Love me  
>Love me<br>Love me  
>Love me<em>

KF's expression was exact to Batman's as he glared at Speedy. Everyone backed away from him because he was emitting icy chills that froze their blood.

_Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me  
><em>

Batman leapt for the green clad archer, but Martian Manhunter grabbed him just in time. Batman struggled and the martin looked strained, so Superman went over and helped hold the dark knight. With a scowl, Batman pulled himself free and stalked into a dark spot. GA could feel angry eyes glare him down and he barely managed to restrain a shudder. He was going to have to sleep with one eye open from now on. And move. Out of the country.

_Love me  
>Love me<br>Love me  
>Love me<br>Love me  
>Love me<em>

Robin used Speedy like a jungle gym and traveled up his back to stand on his shoulders. He finished the song in that position.

_Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me<br>Love me_

Robin leapt off the shoulders to be caught bridal style by the archer. He gave said teen a smart aleck grin and Speedy couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile back at the tease. The audience kept applauding as the two headed back. Good jobs were told to Robin, except by one certain teen. Robin sat down by KF and smirked at him. KF just looked the other way, until Robin tickled him jokingly and he couldn't hold in a laugh. Robin grinned at him and he gave up trying to hold a grudge. He grinned back. Then Aqualad cleared his throat and read off the next song;

"**Alyssa Lies Jason Michael Carroll for Kid Flash."**

**A.N. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please let me know by a review.**


	38. Send them a Prayer

**A.N. I own nothing. This is another dedication chapter. This is for child abuse. This is really sad for me, so I think I might cry while writing this, because I always listen to the song I'm writing while I do it. Over and over again. Anyways, in a few dimensions of YJ, Wally is abused by his parent's right? And that he moved in with his aunt and uncle because of that? In this story, Wally mostly lives with the Flash, but occasionally he spends the night at his parents. They're taking courses for their anger and issues, and Wally loves his parents still, but he can never forgive them for beating him and he's forever of them. My friend has the nick name of Alyssa, so this always reminds me of her because she is one of those poor people. She's like another sister to me, so I always pray for her and I hope ya'll do the same. Please enjoy this chapter and cry for all the abused children out there. Because I know I am.**

After he heard the song title, KF's face whitened and an unfamiliar look came into his eyes. Robin and KF immediately tensed up as well.

"KF, you don't have to do this," Robin said, looking worried.

"What's wrong? I know it's a sad song and all-," started Artemis, but Speedy cut her off with a look.

"No, guys its fine," KF said, his freckles standing out on his blood less face. He headed up, his hands shaking a bit. Robin and Speedy gave Artemis ticked looks and stormed up to their spot. She looked at Aqualad questioningly, and the atlantean shrugged. The rest of them followed between the stormy boys.

KF entered the stage and, as usual, everyone cheered. He couldn't even force a smile as he grabbed the mike. He heard everyone stop cheering slowly and wonder why he looked so freaked out. KF took a deep breath and turned to face the audience. His eyes sought out the abused children and found them almost instantly. There were 8 of them. The oldest one was 16 and she stood out to him. She seemed to be the lifeline to the slightly younger ones. She also had it bad. She had a large bruise across her jaw and her arm was in a ling. Her ribs were taped up, so he assumed there was something with her ribs. And there were more cuts and smaller bruises then he could count. Yet she was smiling at the 15, 14, and 13 year olds. She was a braver soul then him. He figured this all in about a second and then he cleared his throat and spoke into the mike, keeping his jade eyes on the tall girl.

"This is for the abused." He watched her smile turn down and saw her watching him with wonder and a little fear as well as the others. The DJ started the music and he sang with that raspy voice.

_My little girl met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

Everyone feel silent. And I mean totally silent. There wasn't a sound except the music and the speedster.

_I just brushed it off at first_

_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

_And she said_

Artemis turned to the other archer and acrobat, noticing the tears forming at the corner of their eyes.

"He was beat, wasn't he?" she asked softly and Speedy nodded mutely. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. How could anyone hurt KF? It would be like kicking a puppy. An annoying one, but a sweetheart all the same.

_Alyssa Lies_

_To the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

The look in KF's grew. They looked empty and haunted, as if he was relieving his worst nightmare. It matched the eyes of the other teen's that had been abused. Heartbroken and the feeling of being unloved. A few people were crying at this point.

_My little girl laid her head down_

_That night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa_

_I know she needs you bad_

Flash was watching his nephew with a sadness few could match. Batman went over and placed a heavy hand on the red clad man. Flash didn't even seem to notice.

"It's not your fault," Batman told him, knowing what the speedsters mind had been on. Flash didn't say anything, his fist just clenched tightly and a tear, just one, came down his cheek. Batman's clad fingers watched it fall before catching it at the end of his finger.

Hey Bats, you wanna know the reason they started beating him?" asked Flash, soft enough so that no one besides Batman could hear. Well, Superman, but he was tactful enough to just listen to the song and block them out. Batman jerked his shoulders in a 'if you want to tell me.'

"It was when he was in 2nd grade. He went home to his parents and told him happily that he had married a cute boy. They didn't like the thought of their only son being a *beep*," Flash said, spitting out the word with hatred. (**I refuse to use words like queer in the context. The one KF's parents used to tell Flash was the f one. I think its rude beyond anything else you can say to a gay person.**)

Batman's fingers tightened on his shoulder. Flash gave a humor less smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. He doesn't remember a lot of it, or he doesn't want to. That's why he hits on girls all the time. His mind is shying away from something that hurt him when he was too young. He can't change who he is though. I already told your son all this Bats, when he came to me, asking about KF. That boy was done being subtle, so it was easy to tell. I told him and he looked horrified," Flash informed the caped crusader, his sarcastic grin turning into a dark scowl, then lighting up a little when he talked about Robin. Batman didn't say anything, just pulled a crate over to sit by the speedster.

_Alyssa Lies_

_To the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

Most the girls were crying and half of the boys as well. The rest of the boys and girls managed to hold the tears, but had pained expressions.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew exactly what i had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

A small sob choked out of him. He held the water works back though and he kept his voice steady and strong, only the pain in his heart taking him away from concentrating. He remembered with too much clarity what his parents did. Yelling at him, telling him he was useless. Beating him. Breaking his jaw. Him covering up the bruises with some makeup he bought. Telling his uncle that it was his fault for them beating him. That if he wasn't so useless, his parents would love him. Becoming Kid Flash was the best thing that ever happened to him, as he moved in with his uncle and aunt then. The people he really considered his parents.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

The rest of the people holding back couldn't stop the tears when they heard that line. The tears came down their faces like the others.

_She doesn't lie_

_In the classroom_

_She doesn't lie_

_Anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies_

_With Jesus_

_Because there's nothing anyone would do_

His voice cracked and he swallowed against his own tears. He closed his eyes and told himself over and over again that he wouldn't make anyone comfort him.

_Tears filled my eyes,_

_When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

KF nearly lost control, but he held on for the last verse.

_Daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies _

KF finished and didn't wait for applause or what not. He sped backstage right away. His teammates were already there and Robin came up to him and looked straight into his tearing green eyes.

"KF, its ok for someone to cry for yourself," Robin said, his voice softer than they had ever heard it. His voice sounded broken and the tiny boy held his arms up like a small child after their bike crashed. And KF did not disappoint. He scooped him up and buried his face down into Robin's neck and let the pent up tears for himself come out. And Robin cried with him. Speedy led them over to a corner and sat them down. He then sat down next to them and leaned onto the two, who opened their arms to help him in. The other four watched the scene sadly. Aqualad pulled out a slip of paper and read off it quietly;

"Tangled up in Me, Skye Sweetnan for Robin."

**A.N. I hope you all pray for those poor people. I'm praying for them and for my friend. Please review.**


	39. Tangled up with a Bird

**A.N. I hope ya'll like this chapter. And I own nothing. This is a song that reminds me of Robin to KF. Please enjoy!**

Aqualad waited a moment for both Robin's and KF's tears to cease before saying gently that he should head up. Robin nodded and looked at the subdued speedster.

"Will you be ok?" he asked.

KF gave a half shrug. "I'll live." Robin didn't look as if that answer appeased him. He shot the red head a worried look as he headed up to the stage. When he entered the stage, there were only halfhearted cheers. It was clear that they were worried about Kid Flash. Robin grabbed a mike and spoke to the crowd soothingly.

"Kid Flash is gonna be all right. Speaking of him, this song is for him." Robin couldn't help the small smirk when he saw a lot of the girls in the audience perk up. The music started and he started to sing;

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

A small round of laughs came out when Robin sang the verse.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

He shrugged innocently and then smirked. Everyone was cheering up really quickly now. He began to strut, which brought another round of laughs.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_Gotta know reverse psychology _

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

KF had jolted when he heard Robin say his name, then flush slightly when he heard him dedicate the song to him. He smiled, which grew wider as the song went on. This was obviously about his own need to learn everything about Robin.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

Artemis could see KF's thought process and scowled. The only reason she didn't say something snide about his idiocy was because his last song was still burned in her brain.

_You think that you know me _

_You think that I'm only _

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Robin continued to sing in his bright voice, but he was secretly scowling. He wondered how KF was going to judge this one. Probably he was going to think that this was about his obsession of finding the boy wonders secret identity. KF was pretty easy to figure out.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

He finished on a strong note and everyone gave him the usual tremendous applause. He grinned and waved and headed down. There were pats on the back from everyone, But Robin looked straight at KF.

Said boy grinned and said," If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had a crush on me." There was a loud silence that followed that remark. Everyone stared at the now surprised speedster. Robin's heart soared. Has he finally figured it out…?

"Guys, I swear I was kidding." Then Robin's heart landed. With a loud break. Everyone sighed, disappointed, and KF gave a shrug.

"Aqualad, what's the next song?" Aqualad gave him along, measuring look, but then pulle the next slip of paper out.

"Sexyback Justin Timberlake for…all the guys?"

**A.N. I know this is a lot shorter than my usual chapters, but I have relatives coming so I gotta get ready. Write ya'll tomorrow. **


	40. Them YJ Boys bringing Sexy Back

**A.N. I own nothing. Some people think I had my surgery yesterday. I'm getting it next week. Next Friday. But thanks for your concern! Anyways, enjoy YJ bringing sexyback….**

Artemis burst into a fit of laughter. Even Miss M looked amused. Artemis was gasping for breath, ignoring the nasty glares she was getting.

"We're NEVER gonna live this down," moaned KF. The rest of the guys looked just as grim. Their mentors would laugh at them, most definitely.

"What, if we actually do this song right?" said Speedy slowly. "We could make this song not sound ridiculous for us. If done right, this song could be very hot. We just have to have the right moves."

The others were warming up to the idea. "Yeah. I, Robin, and you have all the moves already. Only problem is Superboy and Aqualad," KF said, looking at the two bulky teens. Superboy shrugged and Aqualad looked worried.

"Dude, you can do a sexy song. It won't kill you," Robin said. Aqualad gave him a look.

"Guy's, promise you'll at least try," begged Robin, giving them the best broken look he could. Superboy didn't even attempt to overcome the adorable acrobat. He just nodded. Aqualad at least tried. He met Robin's masked eyes with his own silver. He must have been feeling stronger the usual because he lasted a whole 10 seconds before he gave in with a sigh. Robin gave them a grin and they all headed up. Miss M and Artemis, still giggling, went up to their watching spot. Wild cheers like no other came up when they saw ALL of the YJ boys come onto the stage. They all grabbed mikes and the DJ put on the music. And Superboy stepped forward with an n oddly determined look on his face.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_I think it's special what's behind your back _

_So turn around and i'll pick up the slack. _

_Take em' to the bridge _

Everyone's mouth dropped open. They were singing this? Everyone might have laughed, or even smiled a little if it weren't for the show Superboy was putting on. He was gravitating his hips and it looked so tempting. A few people had to swallow back a surprising amount of saliva when they the clone doing his little dance. Then he had to end the little dance and stepped back, much to the disappointment of the gir-everyone. But they perked back up when they saw Robin come forward.

_Dirty babe _

_You see these shackles _

_Baby I'm your slave _

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Take em' to the chorus _

Robin swayed his hips and made dramatic motions with his hands, which could've been funny, if they weren't so distracted by the moving of those hips. Robin gave a satisfied smirk and stepped back and this time, everyone did moan in disappointment. Speedy walked forward with a smirk that almost made up for losing Robin's dance.

_Come here girl _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Come to the back _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_VIP _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Drinks on me _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Let me see what you're working with _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Look at those hips _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_You make me smile _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Go ahead child _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_And get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Speedy did his usual casual dance that had everyone's blood fired up and them drooling, which seemed to make him extremely smug. Then Aqualad stepped forward. Everyone got quiet almost spontaneously. His teammates held their breath, hoping beyond hope that Aqualad wouldn't screw this up. They shouldn't have worried.

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

Aqualad moved with a grace that was impossible out of water, but that he did. It made everyone stare, their eyes bugging out. Including his mentor, who stared at his partner with his mouth open. This was an opportune moment to make fun of the king, but everyone was also in too much shock to do anything but sputter. Aqualad stepped back with a satisfied grin and KF gave him a high five as he stepped back. Then the teen runner stepped forward with a cocky grin.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_Come let me make up for the things you lack _

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

_Take em' to the bridge_

Everyone viewing couldn't do anything except whimper as they saw KF dance, his costume stretching tightly across his abs and bicep's. The Flash gave a moan, not liking that his nephew was being used as eye pleasure, going beyond eye candy.

"I only gave them that song as a joke," he moaned into his arm. The rest of the JL gave him nasty look before turning their attentions back to the dancing speedster. Robin gave KF a dazzling smile as he took said teens spot.

_Come here girl _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Come to the back _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_VIP _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Drinks on me _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Let me see what you're working with _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Look at those hips _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_You make me smile _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Go ahead child _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_And get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Robin gave the crowd one of the best performances to date as he moved around the stage. Batman developed a twitch in his eye that no one had to the guts to point out. Superboy stepped up.

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

Superman frowned when he saw the boy dance. He had this odd protective feeling come up in his chest when he saw the way some of those girls eye his son-clone. Superman flinched when he thought that, which did not escape the notice of Batman, who was still twitching slightly. Superboy stepped back for Speedy to come forward.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_Come let me make up for the things you lack _

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

_Take em' to the bridge _

GA smacked his forehead hard. And repeatedly. He had been for the prank with Flash, thinking of this a way to tease Speedy. But then the freaking dude had to ruin it by making it sexy.

_Dirty babe _

_You see these shackles _

_Baby I'm your slave _

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Take em' to the chorus_

KF came up right after his older friend. He did an incredibly sexy smirk and thrust his hips forward, making his audience die with happiness and his mentor die in horror. And the Aqualad came forward just to add to the pain that was already on their mentors.

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Aqualad finished with a huge stretch that had a lot of the girls swooning. The boys headed down, congratulating themselves and each other. Even Artemis had to admit that they did awesome, something KF was going to hang over her head as long as possible. Aqualad rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and pulled the next slip of paper out.

"The House Song by the Ministry of Magic. And it's another everyone song."

**A.N. I hope you liked this. And the next song is for my brother, a d he reads my story and always keeps up with it, so I gave him song choice. This was BEFORE the overload of music, but a promise is a promise. Please review.**


	41. Ultimate Nediness

**A.N/ I own nothing. I final made my profile! It's kinda sad at how happy I am that I made it…..Anyways, this is for my brother and please admire the awesome nerdiness that I have in this chapter. Also, there's only one girl part, so Miss M and Artemis are going to have to sing some guy parts. Please enjoy!**

"We're doing Harry Potter?" asked Robin, looking excited.

"Um, I guess," said Aqualad hesitantly, looking at how Robin and KF beamed at his answer.

"Baywatch, I thought you hated magic?" said Artemis with her eyebrow raised. KF shrugged.

"I don't believe in magic, but doesn't mean I hate READING about it in fantasy," he said.

"I love the books! The movies are not as awesome, but the guys who play Fred and George are hot!" Said Robin with an ecstatic face.

"I know-I mean, I guess," KF said, slipping up in his excitement. Robin stared at him with a raised eyebrow with a smug look on his face. KF turned a shade of pink that is usually reserved for Valentine's Day. He coughed awkwardly and hurried up the stage. Robin, with a fist bump with Speedy, followed the blushing red head and the rest followed, looking a little confused. As they all entered cheers started up, everyone still high from the last song. The team found some microphones and the music started. Robin stepped forward for his first verse.

_I´m a Ravenclaw_

_I like to read books_

_When I cast spells_

_They´re off the freakin´ hook_

The moment Robin started singing those words, about ¾ of the audience let out screaming cheers, leaping to their feet. The other quarter either looked stunned, surprised, or annoyed. And this time, YJ wasn't in a straight line, waiting for their turn. They were dancing, nodding, anything all around the stage. Superboy started to sing right after Robin was done.

_I´ma Gryffindor_

_I´ll fly with my friends_

_We´ll never back down_

_and fight to the end_

Superboy was nodding to the beat, looking as if he had no idea what this was about. Which he didn't. But he seemed to be enjoying it all the same. Artemis then got her part. She was moving her whole body to the beat and she smirked as she sang her part.

_I´m a Slytherin_

_I am very rich_

_I´ll go on a date_

_with whoever gets the Snitch_

Her smirk got wider and then Aqualad was up to plate.

_I´m a Hufflepuffe_

_just stayin´ relaxed_

_gimme drinks and friends_

_no feuds, we got tact_

Artemis got a disgusted look on her face.

_Eww, who brought the Hufflepuffe?_

Aqualad stopped dancing and looked at her and held his hands up in defense.

_Hey, I'm just trying to have a good time over here._

Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes, but shot a wink at Aqualad to show it was in all good fun. Then they all sang;

_Have a good time_

_Have a good time_

Then KF stepped forward and began his verse.

_I´m a Ravenclaw_

_got wit beyond measure_

_I can catch a Snitch_

_like it´s caught up in a tether_

KF moved his hands as he sang the words. Then he stepped back for Speedy to sing.

_I´m a Slytherin_

_the house of a snake_

_come get in my way_

_and get tossed in the lake_

Speedy gave a deadly smirk to match the words he was singing and then Robin started up.

_I´m Gryffindor_

_and we own the sky_

_yeah we always win_

_with our Rally Cry_

KF and Artemis came by his side as he sang and Superboy let his verse start.

_I´m a Slytherin_

_the top of my class_

_if you disagree_

_I´ll kick your muggle ass_

The whole YJ stopped moving and stared at the clone.

_Uh, Alan, do you even know what Harry Potter is?_

Robin asked cautiously. Superboy shrugged.

_Well, I haven't read the books, but I've seen all the movies._

The moment he finished talking, the whole team jumped in again.

_Let's beat him up!_

_Let's beat him up!_

The whole team sang, minus Superboy as they mock hit him. Aqualad sang after they finished that.

_I´m a Slytherin_

_a big fan of Snape_

_if it´s a MoM album_

_we have to say Snape_

Aqualad went back to his dance as Miss M did her part.

_I´m a Hufflepuff_

_We´re true to the end_

_united we stand_

_so I stand with my friends_

Miss M sang as she floated around the stage. Artemis gave her a grin and sang after the martin.

_I´m a Gryffindor_

_as brave as they come_

_and my namesake sword_

_will get the job done_

Artemis held her bow up dramatically as if that was a sword. KF came up next with a proud smile.

_I´m in Ravenclaw_

_my brain is super-fast_

_like Sheldon Cooper_

_but not a total ass_

Again, everyone stopped and looked at him questioningly.

_So who's this Sheldon Cooper guy anyway Aaron?_

Asked Artemis with a small smile on her face.

_It's from the show the Big Bang Theory._

The whole team glared at the speedster.

_You're out of the band_

Robin said flatly and the whole team sang again as KF looked around with a devastated look on his face.

_He´s no Spock!_

KF sang after them, fake crying.

_I don´t wanna go!_

The whole team finished to loud laughs and applause. They all went downstairs, a little bemused at the song they'd just sung. Except for KF and Robin of course, discussing the books and movies.

"Why do you like Fred and George?" asked KF curiously. Robin looked only too delighted to answer that question.

'Where do I begin? They're both hot, sexy, funny, sarcastic, funny, red haired…," Robin said, shooting a sexy smile at the red head beside him, whose expression turned sour. Of course Robin was crushing on the archer. Who wouldn't fall for that freaking asshole?

"You don't need to secretly obsess over Speedy all the time!" snapped KF, and he hurried to walk beside Aqualad who gave him a surprised loom at the steamed teen.

Robin looked after him in shock. Was he that blind? What does a guy have to do! Does he have to strip and jump the speedster? It was kind of sad that Robin had to think of it for a moment before vetoing it. But a small smirk floated over his lips as he knows knew that KF was getting really jealous. They all arrived and Aqualad pulled the next slip up.

"Move like Jagger by Maroon Five and Christina Aguilera for Artemis and Speedy."

**A.N. TOTAL NERDINESS! Anyways, I tried to match the verses with the characters as well as I could. Please take time to make a review and tell me what you think!**


	42. Unauthorized Sexy

**A.N. I own nothing. I REALLY love the person who sent this song. It was a while ago, but I'm so glad I chose this. This is for the Roy /Artemis people. They don't get together, but they flirt a **_**tiny **_**bit. Mostly, it's kinda of universal make everyone want me thing with those two and this song. I usually don't care for this pairing, but I think I did ok with this one. Please enjoy.**

KF started laughing when he saw the archer's annoyed expressions. Speedy and Artemis shot him looks that practically screamed danger. They both pilled their bows out and aimed them at the laughing speedster. Robin pulled him out of the way just before they shot 2 punching arrows at him. KF gaped at the spot he'd just been before at his so called friend and teammate.

"What you do that for?" he demanded.

"Because you were laughing at us," snarled Artemis.

"I think we can make this work," said Speedy thoughtfully, have ignored the two's bickering.

He pulled the blonde haired archer down to whisper in her ear. Her scowl blossomed into an attractive smile. She nodded and he gave her one of his best smirks. The two headed up, walking like tigers hunting their prey. They looked cautiously after the duo and went up to their spot, an angry speedster sending a nasty look at the two that were heading on the stage.

Surprised cheers and cries were heard when they saw Artemis and Speedy together on the stage. The two got their mikes and the music started up, the beat already catching hold of the audience before Speedy even sang.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_Can take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

He shot them a sexy smile and heard them scream. He prowled over to where Artemis was moving to the beat.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now we're naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

He moved behind her and started dancing, moving in closer to her and she turned around to face him, a seductive smile on her full lips.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

She moved in that her face was only an inch from his, her breath on his face, but then strode away, flipping her hair and glancing behind her at the archer teasingly.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

As Artemis watched him, he bent all the way down backward, his body bending in tantalizing ways. He then pulled himself back up and walked to the other archer with a smug, sexy expression that made all the girls yearn for that look to be at them.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

He strolled all the way up to her face and smirked down onto it. He ran a calloused hand down her face, before moving backward again.

_You with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

He ran his hand down his body. DOWN. A lot of girls almost passed out and a lot of boys either leered or wolf whistled. He turned away smirking like there was tomorrow. Artemis had a slightly dumbstruck look on her face, but that soon turned into a wanting grin.

_Baby it's hard_

_When it feels like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

She swayed her hips naughtily and a lot of boy's cat called. She went over to him and ran a single finger up his chest, her lips pouting a little.

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gear_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

When her finger traveled up to his mouth, he sucked it into his mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, but he gave a small wink and she relaxed. He grabbed her hips and brought her body flush to his own.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

Artemis broke away and walked away a little. Her arms crossed and she glared out in front of her. He snickered and he walked to where she was and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, he started to dance again.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

He thrust his hips and rolled them. Artemis very well almost drooled at the sight.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

The whole JL league was staring dumb struck at the teens. GA banged his head against the bar over and over again, asking about where he went wrong….

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Speedy kept hid sex appeal show up for a little longer, making some nurses come out to help some people with nosebleeds. Only problem was that they were soon captivated by the red head's performance and that they had their own problems to worry about after that. Artemis grinned widely and strutted to the moving teen. She went behind him and wrapped her hands around his well-built torso and sang with her chin resting on Speedy's shoulder.

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

He turned to her with an eyebrow raised and she smirked and continued to sing, moving in front of him.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

She ran her hands down the sides of her body, swaying her hips. Speedy smiled and picked up his part.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

He did a drop and dance move, moving back up slowly. Artemis just stayed where she was, enjoying the sight.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

He went over to her, rolling his shoulders with the song.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

He picked her up and she climbed onto his back. Her moved back slightly and gave her a smug grin. She hit his shoulder In return.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

After, they got a standing ovation. They smirked at the same time and then Speedy carried her down. Their team stared. Speedy smiled and set her down.

"You liked Artemis?' said KF, his mouth open in shock. Nobody but Speedy saw how Aqualad tensed and his hand moved toward his weapons.

"No way," he said hurriedly, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw Aqualad relax.

"We wanted to prove that archers were the sexiest. And guess what, we totally proved it," said Artemis smugly. Robin and KF jumped in at once to argue. Even Superboy and surprisingly Miss M got drawn into the argument. Aqualad only sighed and pulled the next slip of paper out.

"Double Vision 3OH!3 for Speedy."

**A.N. AGAIN, there is going to be no relationship with Speedy in this chapter. The next song is going to basically say that again. But I hope this chapter was okay. I had a lot of fun writing it, but I don't know if it was too much. Please let me know. REVIEW! **


	43. Crowd going Wild for Speedy

**A.N. I own nothing. I'm REALLY sorry for not writing yesterday, but I literally was brain dead. I was freaked out because I usually always have ideas or stuff to base of my mood. So I was freaked out. But please enjoy another awesome Speedy chapter. I'm really sorry if there have been too many Speedy chapters. I'll start to work on someone else after this, I promise. Enjoy.**

"You know, out of all the bands out there, 3OH!3 is one of the bands I could imagine you singing in," said KF thoughtfully.

Speedy snorted. "KF, don't think so hard. You might hurt yourself." KF glared at him while everyone else sniggered.

"Get your fat butt up there," he snapped. Speedy shot him a smug smirk.

"My ass is perfect. You're just jealous of it," he called over his shoulder as KF steamed silently.

"Why would Kid Flash want Speedy's butt? And why'd Speedy then call his bottom a kind of donkey?" Miss M asked, her eyes open wide and innocent. There was a sudden silence, before everyone lept for the door. Aqualad was the last one out. Miss M gave him a wide and completely naïve smile. He gave her a pain filled one in return.

"Umm, you see…"

As Aqualad was having this extremely awkward conversation with Miss M, Speedy was going on the stage. His group in particular stood out as everyone cheered, being as all the girls were screaming 'WE LOVE YOU SPEEDY!' at the top of their lungs. He got the mike and the DJ started the music.

_The sun is so hot_

_The drinks are so cold_

_Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes_

_We're gonna stay up, ain't gonna lay low_

_We're gonna dance all night because we say so_

He moved slightly to the song. The lung filled cheers came even louder, as if that was humanly possible.

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships_

_'Cause lately they're not making any sense_

_And baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime_

He began nodding his head as he moved. This song was really catchy. Wow, KF was right. I can imagine myself singing in this band. Not that I'll ever tell him that he's right. He might die of a heart attack from the shock.

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na na_

Speedy grinned at the crowd and sang a little sassier. Not that he'd ever use that so called word in front of his friends. He'd die from humiliation.

_Let's do this outside_

_Shut down the whole block_

_Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk_

He whistled with the song, looking at his adoring crowd. More in particularly, Autumn, who blushed and looked away. He grinned a little wider and continued with his amazing solo.

_We're living' easy_

_We got the whole day_

_And we can go hard don't matter what the cops say_

He put extra emphasis on the last line, making his weary former mentor add another question mark onto his where did I go wrong speech. (**I was lying in bed one night and I thought to myself, 'where'd I go wrong?' Then I thought, 'this is gonna take more than one night.'**)

_I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships_

_'Cause lately they're not making any sense_

_and baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime_

Aqualad came back up with a red face and a slightly confused looking Miss M. Everyone avoided Aqualad's glare as he and Miss M sat beside them.

"Aqualad said KF wanted his bottom because it could hold more and that's also why he referred it to the donkey. You have….different earth words and meanings then to what I'm used to." Robin had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and KF had to do the same, but for him, it was to keep from saying 'that's what she said.' Artemis looked amused and Superboy a little bemused. Aqualad just looked cranky.

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na na_

Speedy was dancing almost jokingly as he moved around. And I emphasis ALMOST. There was still a certain twist of sexy in there that kept it from being funny.

_I see no vitals on your EKG_

_Dead on the dance floor_

_We only clap because we need more 3OH!3_

_Blowing out your speakers_

_hey, na na na_

_Blowing out your speakers_

He twisted in a circle for some random reason before he finished up.

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na na_

Loud cries for more followed Speedy out as he headed backstage. He was grinning until he saw the smirks on his friends face. He raised an eyebrow in question, but they all just shook their heads. He shrugged and went to go sit by Aqualad, who was reading the next song choice out loud;

"I'm doing Leaving on a Jetplane by John Denver."

**A.N. I hope this was an ok chapter. I wasn't sure. Also, this is the first song that I chose. My friend Sealana said I should get to choose a song, so, ummm, that's what's next. I hope that's alright with all of you. Please review.**


	44. The Soldiers GoodBye

**A.N. I own nothing, as usual. Another dedication chapter. This is for the troops fighting. For the men and woman who risk their lives for us. Amen to them for doing this for us. Also, I'm not gonna write tomorrow and maybe Saturday. Hopefully Sunday I'll be back up and running. I'm having surgery tomorrow, so yeah. Please enjoy this though.**

A soft smile crossed Aqualad's lip as he recalled the lyrics for the song. He put the bowl down and headed up without so much as another word. Everyone stared at him curiously, but headed to the watching spot.

Aqualad walked on to the stage, listening to the crowds cheering. He granted them a small smile before picking up the mike, hesitating for a fraction of a second before speaking into it;

"This is for the brave men and woman who have, are, and will fight for us. This is how they must have felt as they left their families." The music started and he started to sing kindly;

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here outside your door,_

_I hate to wake you up to say good-bye._

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn, the taxi's waiting He's blowing his horn._

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die._

He smiled slightly, a sad smile that expressed more than words could ever do.

_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

Aquaman let out a small sigh as he heard his partner sing and the same bittersweet grief that filled Aqualad filled him also. They were both remembering the wars Atlanteans have done. The way the soldiers had said good-byes to their crying families.

_There's so many times I've let you down, so many times I've played around,_

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing._

_Every place I go I'll think of you, every song I sing I'll sing for you,_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring. _

A few tears left the crowd, but most felt a sadness that couldn't be expressed by tears. They all felt so helpless as they heard the song. It broke their hearts, but it aslo seemed to fill them with a fire that grew inside as a flickering warmth.

_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

Aqualad was remembering when he was younger, when he'd first become Aquaman's partner. A small war was taking place far away in the ocean and a small, expertly trained atlanteans had to go and take care of it. He recalled the way the men and woman said good bye to their spouses and children. The leader of the group had just proposed to his girlfriend of 3 years. She had burst into tears and hugged him as if she would never let go. The merman had laughed and hugged her just as tightly back, telling her that they were gonna have a lot of work to do if they wanted to make children later. She had blushed and smacked his shoulder. The men left, strong and proud with that man in the lead. The mission was successful, but that man never returned from that battlefield.

_Now the time has come to leave you, one more time let me kiss you,_

_Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way._

_Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone,_

_About the times I won't have to say…._

He felt a familiar pang as he remembered the way his former future wife had reacted to the news. She had stared in shock for a minute before collapsing; sobbing as if her heart had been ripped out. That was the last time he had ever seen her.

_Kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

_I'm leaving on a jet plane; don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go. _

He finished to loud applause. He jumped a little, being so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he was performing. He nodded curtly and went back inside. Everyone congratulated him and he nodded his eyes distant. No one decided to probe, even though they all desperately wanted too. KF zipped over with the silver bowl and handed it to the dark skinned teen. Aqualad gave him a nod and picked out the next slip.

"Why Not, Hilary Duff, Artemis."

**A.N. I hope this was alright. Oh, and a person sent me a bunch of Hilary duff songs for Artemis, so she'll be a big singer that Artemis will do. Please pray for all the soldiers. And for that my surgery will go alright. Please review. They'll make me feel better.**


	45. Why Not?

**A.N. I own nothing. Hey ya'll. I know I haven't written in a while; working on a new story and surgery. Which went okay. Thanks for all ya'll for being concerned. It was on my mouth and I'm not able to eat much, so I've been irritated at the world, so it was nice to know that people cared. Anyway, 2 things I should mention. Poll for my story and I'm officially a beta, if anyone wants to use my services. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"I've heard of that song!" said Miss M excitedly, floating up a few inches. Everyone gave her weird looks. She blushed and floated back to the ground.

"I heard it on the radio," she said a little defensively. The weird looks stopped, but they still seemed a little amused.

"Artemis you better head up. You don't want to be late," Aqualad said. Artemis rolled her eyes and jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Aqualad, you gotta relax. Hey, in fact, I'll sing this song for YOU," she smirked. She stated up the stair calling behind her, "You better pay attention." Aqualad stared after her, but KF and Speedy shared a smirk and dragged him to the watching spot, the rest of the team following with smiles on their faces.

Soft cheers greeted Artemis. The crowd was a still a bit out of it from Aqualad's song to the soldiers. She grabbed the mike and spoke into it before the music got started.

"This is for our leader, who needs to learn to REALX," she said, putting extra emphasis on relax, glancing at where she knew her team was. The music got started and she sang;

_You think you're going nowhere _

_When you're walking down the street _

_Acting like you just don't care _

_When life could be so sweet _

She smiled and began to strut around the stage.

_So why you wanna be like that, _

_This is nothing new _

_You're not foolin no one _

_You're not even foolin you_

Her smile turned to a smirk as she continued to sing.

_So walk a little slower _

_And open up your eyes _

_Sometimes it's so hard to see _

_The good things pass you by_

She rolled her hands down her body; making it painfully obvious. Aqualad. Dear, oblivious, Aqualad. Thinking that she was just flirting with the crowd again.

_There may never be a sign _

_No flashing neon light _

_Tellin you to make your move _

_Or when the time is right (so)_

Her voice sounded a bit frustrated now, as if she knew that Aqualad had ignored her previous gesture.

_Why not (Why not) _

_Take crazy chance _

_Why not (Why not) _

_Do a crazy dance _

_If you lose the moment _

_You might lose a lot _

_So why not why not_

_(Why not take a crazy chance, why not take a crazy chance)_

Aqualad could have thought of a lot of reasons why not at a different time, but for now he was drawing a blank. He couldn't get over how sincere Artemis sounded. Not with the romantic thing, but the why not's. What was stopping him?

_You always dress in yellow _

_When you wanna dress in gold _

_Instead of listenin' to your heart _

_You do just what you're told_

The whole team gave Aqualad a look at that. He shrugged a little desperately.

_If you keep waiting where you are _

_Oh what you'll never know _

_So let's just get into your car, _

_And go baby go! (So) _

She bent down a little and mocked holding a steering wheel. A few laughs came from the crowd through the yells.

_Why not (Why not) _

_Take crazy chance _

_Why not (Why not) _

_Do a crazy dance _

_If you lose the moment _

_You might lose a lot _

_So why not why not_

She shrugged as she sang, her voice ringing out in question.

_Ohhhhh! I could be the one for you _

_Ohhh yeah! Yes maybe no _

_Ohhh! It could be the thing to do _

_All I'm sayin is you gotta let me know _

_Ah yaya yaya yayaya _

Intensity was in her voice, making it as clear as she could. And it actually got into the dark males brain before he shut it off with the usual excuse, 'she's just flirting…'

_You'll never get to heaven _

_Or even to LA _

_If you don't believe there's a way_

She dragged it out with the song, getting general applause for that.

_(Why not take a star from the sky _

_Why not spread your wings and fly) _

She spread out her arms and leaned them left and right, miming flying like Robin had in an earlier song.

_Oh! It might take a little _

_And it might take a lot _

_But why not why not _

She finished her song up with effort as she began to end it;

_Why not _

_(Take crazy chance) _

_Take crazy chance _

_Why not _

_(Do a crazy dance) _

_Do a crazy dance _

_If you lose the moment _

_You might lose a lot _

_So why not why not _

She finished proudly, panting a little. There was a slight silence before there was great applause. She smiled and headed down. The team smiled and high fived her, but there eyes explained the total failure of getting Aqualad to open his eyes. Aqualad proved that a moment later.

"Okay, okay, I get the big picture," he said, smiling slightly and holding his hands up in surrender. Artemis forced a smile back while thinking that he got the big picture, but not the message. He didn't seem to notice the look in her eyes as he put his hand in the bowl before drawing it out.

"Go the Distance for Superboy from the movie Hercules."

**A.N. I know this is kind of more of a slow chapter, but I hope that next chapter will make up for it. Remember the poll and please review. You know you want to….**


	46. Cold Hearted

**A.N. I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and I'm closing the poll on Friday. Just giving a heads up. Warning: I have a slight headache, so this might be a little off. I wanted to get this up for you guys though. So ignore my whining. Oh, and enjoy!**

"What's with all these Disney songs?" asked Artemis, looking a little weirded out. Dick glowered at her in return.

"Disney is EPIC!" he said stubbornly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, your 13. Some of us had outgrown it," she pointed out a little roughly. KF and Speedy tensed slightly at her tone, but Robin could fight his own battles.

"I didn't have much of a child hood, just so you know," he said harshly, turning away from her. Her yes softened at once. She didn't know much of his past, but she knew it wasn't your average Joe lifestyle.

"Sorry," she said. He nodded once, accepting her apology.

"As long as we're speaking of Disney, I just wanna point out how much this song matches Supey," said Robin. KF just shrugged.

"It's ironic really. Did any of you put that song in?" asked Robin, turning to his team. They all shook their heads. Superboy merely looked confused.

"You'll understand once you sing it. Remind me to bring all of the Disney movies to the mountain when we get back," said Robin, pushing a puzzled clone toward the entrance to the stage. The teen shrugged and went on the stage. The crowd *cough* metropolis girls*cough* let out wild cheers as they saw their singer. Superboy coughed slightly, embarrassed, and found the mike. The soft, sweet music started and Superboy jolted slightly. He had thought this might be a loud, harsh song fitting with his temper, but this was way too soft, sweet….beautiful. Robin must be way of when he thought of HIM with this music. Then he started to sing;

_I have often dreamed _

_Of a far off place _

_Where a hero's welcome _

_Would be waiting for me _

_Where the crowds will cheer _

_When they see my face _

_And a voice keeps saying _

_This is where I'm meant to be _

Superboy felt a part of him melt slightly. How had Robin known how he felt under his harsh façade?

_I'll be there someday _

_I can go the distance _

_I will find my way _

_If I can be strong _

_I know every mile _

_Will be worth my while _

_When I go the distance _

_I'll be right where I belong _

The rest of YJ stared at either the smug looking boy wonder or the singing teen. Was this how Superboy always felt? Well, they knew that really, but not in these terms.

_Down an unknown road _

_To embrace my fate _

_Though that road may wander _

_It will lead me to you _

_And a thousand years _

_Would be worth the wait _

_It might take a lifetime _

_But somehow I'll see it through _

Superboy felt a burning behind his eyes. This song was so strong while he wasn't. This matched his feelings to the point, but the way they were sung…it was so understanding and calm. Brave was really the word to describe it. And he wasn't. He was a person who couldn't even come to terms with these unfamiliar emotions.

_And I won't look back _

_I can go the distance _

_And I'll stay on track _

_No I won't accept defeat _

_It's an uphill slope _

_But I won't lose hope _

_Till I go the distance _

_And my journey is complete _

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part _

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart _

Unknown to him, the ache in his heart became apparent in his voice. And now every female wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be better. Even half the males wanted to do that. But luckily, for his sake or everyone else's, his voice hit a burst of strength on the last line.

_Like a shooting star _

_I will go the distance _

_I will search the world _

_I will face its harms _

_I don't care how far _

_I can go the distance _

_Till I find my hero's welcome _

_Waiting in your arms... _

Superboy swallowed achingly hard against the stupid lump in his throat. Why did he have to think of HIM while doing this song? It made his heart hurt even more. To the JL and YJ, it was clear of who Superboy was now thinking of.

"You have to have a heart harder than mine not to feel that boy's pain," the dark knight's voice rumbled to the Flashes, but he knew that the man of steel could hear him perfectly fine. Said man turned from the caped crusader and swallowed hard.

_I will search the world _

_I will face its harms _

_Till I find my hero's welcome _

_Waiting in your arms _

Superman almost felt himself break when he heard the last verse; heard the pleading for the first time. But he mentally put a shield up. He couldn't. The boy didn't need him. The boy didn't need a father. Superboy finished to a slightly teary audience. And to loud applause from everyone. He blushed and headed backstage. Pats on the back were done by KF, Speedy, and Aqualad, but the other three mentally screamed 'screw it!' before wrapping arms around the surprised boy of steel. He awkwardly hugged them back until they let go. Aqualad pulled a slip while they had hugging time and now read it aloud;

"Hey Baby, No Doubt, Artemis."

**A.N. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. You could tell me in a review? *hint hint* *innocent Robin look***


	47. Finally Some Sexy for Artemis

**A.N. I own nothing. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm shutting the poll tomorrow. Oh, I'm also leaving to New York tomorrow. I know I've been ditching on you guys lately with the surgery, but if there is any chance I can write in New York, I will. So now, please enjoy.**

"Finally!" said Artemis triumphantly. Everyone turned to her with eyebrows raised and she flushed.

"What? Everyone's had a sexy son but me!" she said indignity.

"You did the Jagger one with me," Speedy pointed out and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I mean alone! Robin's been getting all the good ones!" Artemis complained. Robin shrugged and grinned.

"Either you got it or you don't," he said smugly. Artemis gave him a look that could curdle milk.

"Well, Aqualad hasn't done a single sexy solo either," pointed out KF. KF, Speedy, and Robin looked at Aqualad who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. They burst into laughter. Aqualad gave them a stern look that was ignored.

"You know what I mean," Artemis said, though the corners of her mouth twitched up. Aqualad gave a tired motion for her to go up and she obliged. Insane cheers greeted her and she smiled at them. She picked up the mike and the music was started;

_Hey baby_

_Hey baby_

_Hey_

_Girls say, Boys say_

_Hey baby_

_Hey baby_

_Hey_

_Hey baby, baby_

She smirked and sang a louder.

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys_

_Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes_

_Takin it in, try to be feminine_

_With my makeup bag watchin all the sin_

_Misfit, I sit_

_Lit up, wicked_

_Everybody else surrounded by the girls_

_With the tank tops and the flirty words_

She gave a look to all the girls in the audience and then a subtle one to her male teammates, who all flushed slightly at her suggestive expression.

_I'm just sippin on chamomile_

_Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal_

_With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom_

_And went to my high school_

She grinned and put as much suggestive power in her next verse.

_All the boys say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Girls Say, Girls Say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Hey Baby Baby_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Boys Say, Boys Say_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_All the boys get the girls in the back_

This time, more than her team just blushed. She smirked at the boy's hooded expressions. She twisted her hips a little as she continued to subtly harass the boys.

_I'm the one they feed upon_

_Give a bit a star is born_

_And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass_

_And you can tell your friends how you made it back_

_No matter what they say I'm still the same_

_Somehow everybody knows my name_

_And all the girls wanna get with the boys_

_And the boys really like it_

She smirked as the embarrassment level for the boys rose. She gave a naughty grin. It was way too easy to get these boys flushed.

_All the boys say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Girls Say, Girls Say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Hey Baby Baby_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Boys Say, Boys Say_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_All the boys get the girls in the back_

Half way through the verse Speedy slapped a hand to his forehead.

"We forgot the small male part!" Aqualad jumped into action. He found the small pile of mikes that they used when everyone was singing and scrambled out just as Artemis was done with the verse.

_Check it out; its Bounty Killer, and No Doubt_

Artemis looked stunned till she realized that was in the song. She shot him a thankful look which he returned with a small smile before singing.

_Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy_

_Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies_

_There is no need to be actin shady_

_Comon baby, hey hey baby_

Everyone stared slightly. Well, a small part of that was because he just jumped out of nowhere. Mostly it was because he was doing the kind of rapping part really good. Who knew? Calm, serious Aqualad a rapper.

_Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy_

_Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies_

_There is no need to be actin shady_

_Comon baby, hey hey baby_

Aqualad was stunned at how much fun he was having with this. He felt a little freer. He shook his head at himself and kept up the beat.

_When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me_

_Got me off the hook and nothing else don't faze me_

_Can you be my one and only sunshine lady_

_If no, no maybe, Hey Baby_

While he was doing this Artemis and some others was definitely thinking of being his 'sunshine' lady. Artemis jumped in after he was done singing. Or whatever that was.

_I'm just sippin on chamomile_

_Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal_

_With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom_

_And went to my high school_

She grinned at Aqualad, which he surprisingly returned in full force.

_I'm just sippin on chamomile_

_Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal_

_With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom_

_And went to my high school_

Artemis grinned at Aqualad and slugged him gently on the arm. Then she turned around and continued, though she was moving her hip more than was strictly necessary. And Aqualad was watching more than he should have.

_All the boys say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Girls Say, Girls Say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Hey Baby Baby_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Boys Say, Boys Say_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

Artemis gave a smirk and Aqualad jumped in again.

_Can you be my one and only sunshine lady_

He gave Artemis a grin that was rather sexy. And she liked it. Her eyes gleamed as she took over.

_All the boys say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Girls Say, Girls Say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Hey Baby Baby_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Boys Say, Boys Say_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

Aqualad gave yet another line as he swayed back and forth.

_When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me_

Artemis just had to tease him by strutting over and knocking her hip into Aqualad who blushed slightly, not that it was identifiable behind his dark pallor.

_All the boys say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Girls Say, Girls Say,_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Hey Baby Baby_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_Boys Say, Boys Say_

_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey_

_All the boys get the girls in the back_

She gave a dark grin at the end. And the crowd went wild. Artemis walked over and gave Aqualad a high five. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed slightly, but Aqualad didn't notice. They walked down like that, both of them laughing at their awesome performance. The team smirked slightly when they saw the arm, but didn't say anything about it, knowing that it would just make Aqualad withdraw his arm. So they just kept on smiling and congratulated them on their awesome job. They both grinned, but Artemis shot them a wink when Aqualad had to pull the slip, sadly having to take his arm away. He pulled the slip and read it out loud;

"Robin doing Misery by Maroon 5."

**A.N. I hope this chapter was alright. Artemis final got her dose of sexy. After about 40 chapters. *sheepish grin* Ah well. It's all adjourned now. Please review. **


	48. Putting Robin in a Misery

**A.N. I own nothing. Sorry I didn't write on Friday. I thought I was going to write in the morning before we left, but my parents woke me up early and took me to the dentist. Yay. I know have braces and I might be having another surgery today. Why should they let me heal from my previous one before giving me braces and another surgery? We wouldn't want me to be in PAIN or anything. Sorry, ranting. But anyways, I'm back from New York. And I got about 50 reviews. I was surprised and pleased. Oh, and I kept forgetting to forget to mention **cooliochick5. **She stayed up all night with me the night of my surgery. So thank you to my awesome friend. And one final thing. A shout out to **Dr. Nguyen. **She wrote an awesome story Spandex Naked. I reviewed her awesome story and she then wrote an awesome one shot in response to my review. It's really good. It's called Speedster on Speed Dial. Ya'll should check it out if you have time. It's not graphic or anything really inappropriate, I promise. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

"Ah, Maroon 5. What would we do without you," said Speedy dramatically, prompting an elbow in the ribs from Artemis. "Oof!"

Robin snickered at Speedy's pain. KF joined in. The injured archer gave a murderous look at the two.

"Well, I better head up," said Robin hurriedly, not wanting to be around when their friend could strangle again. He rushed up the stairs.

"Traitor!" KF called after him, wanting to desperately go with him. Speedy was edging closer and it was starting to worry him. He ran up to the place where they watched with Speedy cursing and following after him.

Cheers started up when he came on, but they lacked a certain edge. Still down from the simple sadness of Supeys song, guessed Robin. He found a mike and the smooth music started;

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

Robin flashed a totally charming smile at the crowd and they were putty in his hands. He smirked and continued his charming of the crowd.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me _

_(Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back_

Robin flashed a more dangerous smile that gave everyone shivers down their spines. And not in a bad way either.

_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be_

_Completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care_

_It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel,_

_It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

Robin felt a slight sense of amusement at how everyone reacted to him sometimes. But why couldn't the person he wanted to act like that do it?

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

Robin's thoughts flickered to KF. The idiot who just didn't get it. He tried everything but KF was just not responding. The jealously thing was one of the last cards he could play.

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

He felt his heart harden slightly at the words he sang. He was going to get KF to return his feelings if it took him his whole life. At this rate, he thought dryly, it will.

_Say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_I don't care where I have to go_

Robin let his renewed determination flow through his words, letting it flow through the audience. It made his voice stronger and a little deeper, which gave a lot of girl's goose bumps.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

Robin couldn't help but smile slightly at the irony in his words. This was really the most accurate verse of them all.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

He smiled a little wider as song drew to a close.

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back _

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back _

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back _

He finished, letting his voice fade of with the words. A roar from the crowd greeted him. He smiled and waved. He then turned tail and headed back to the room in the back. He walked in and was stunned for a second. Speedy had KF in a headlock. He looked questioningly at his team, who shrugged and told him good job. He could tell that they had attempted to separate the two, but had given up. He walked over to them and pulled the speedster from the enraged archer.

"Speedy, don't damage his pretty face," Robin purred, looking up the runner slowly, taking in his strong build and muscles before looking up at the jade eyes. KF blushed and turned away, relinquishing his grasp on Robin, who he had grabbed in desperation to save himself from Speedy. The acrobat just smirked. Aqualad cleared his throat and waved the next slip of paper. They all quieted sown, looking at their leader.

"Lazy Song by Bruno Mars for Kid Flash."

**A.N. I hope this chapter was ok. All my creative energy has been going to writing a story unrelated to fanfiction. I worked on it during my NY visit and I finished my first chapter last night. I'm taking an advanced class when school starts. It's an advanced writing class, so I was so excited that I was recommended for it. So I hope to be able to present my story to them later. Anyways, I'll be working on my other story next, so I don't know when my next update will be. Please review.**


	49. Just Being Lazy

**A.N. I own nothing. I did have surgery yesterday. And it was the worst one I've ever had and that's saying something. Ah well. It was also the one I healed quickest, so I really can't complain. Any ways, enjoy this chapter.**

"Does anyone else think that this should be Wally's theme song?" said Artemis, looking around at her team. KF gave her a look, but didn't deny it.

"Hey KF, get your lazy butt on the stage," joked Robin.

"Dude, it's my job to make fun of the songs," pouted KF. Robin just gave him a wide grin.

"Not anymore," he said cheekily. KF gave him a halfhearted swat on the head.

"Whatever," he said, speeding up onto the stage.

The usual cheers greeted KF. KF gave a regal nod which had most the audience laugh. He snatched up the nearest mike. The cheerful beat came on and KF started to sing with a grin on grin on his face;

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

He grinned a tad wider and started to swing slightly. He laughed a little when he saw the crowd's expression to his song.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

KF was swing his whole body. He moved just side to side. There was no fancy movement. But his simple moving had the desired effect. Laughs were coming from the crowd.

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, oh_

"Doesn't he already do that every day?" Artemis asked in a low undertone to Robin, a trace of a smile on her lips. He grinned back and nodded.

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

GA was chuckling quietly.

"Why does it feel like this song applies to more than one speedster here?" he asked the Flash, a broad grin on his face.

Flash flashed an amused smile at the archer. But he didn't deny anything which brought a few smiles to everyone's face. Well, excluding the brooding Batman.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is great'_

KF was just going to skip the girl's part, but Robin couldn't resist the chance.

_Oh my god, this is great_

Robin said in an incredibly high voice. KF flushed, knowing perfectly well who had done it.

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh, oh_

KF flashed a knowing grin to where he suspected the mentors were. When Flash caught sight of the teasing look, he couldn't help but laugh.

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

KF made his sliding movements a little more dramatic, matching his facial expression to it. There were on going cheers and laughs now.

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh_

KF looked so pleased with himself. He was moving his head along with the beat with a self-satisfied grin.

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

His grin turned into a more playful and teasing one as he thrust his hips ahead. A few whoops came with all the other noises of the crowd.

_Oh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

He laughed louder than before. It was care free and totally KF. It made everyone feel a little more excited and alive.

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all _

Loud screams finished him off. He beamed and rose his hand in a fare well gesture. Then he rushed backstage. He got pats on his back from his team. He grinned and then he turned around and thumped Robin.

"What was that for?" the bird demanded, rubbing his arm.

"For interrupting my beautiful song," said KF dramatically. Robin snorted, but gave him a smile back.

Aqualad cleared his throat. "We have been given a 10 minute break. What do you want to do?"

KF's answer was immediate. "Food." Everyone rolled their eyes, but agreed. They headed out the back way. They were greeted with a surprise. A small group of people were waiting for them. And one of them was widely known.

"Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Would you care to give me an outlook at what you think of this charity event," she asked, speaking right into Aqualad's face. The dark teen blinked, looking surprised. The 2 other people, held camera's and they were snapping pictures at lightning speed. All of the sudden Lois dropped her notepad and pen, staring past Aqualad.

"Who..?" she mouthed wordlessly. The team turned around to see her staring at Superboy, who looked uncomfortable at being in the spotlight.

"Are you…Superman's son? Is he married?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice. He stared at the ground harshly, his hands twisting into fists.

"I'm not his son," he spat. "I'm his clone." Most people would look backward and then leave as soon as they could. But Lois did the opposite. Her shoulders relaxed as if she had just been lifted from a heavy burden.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I've just been wondering, ever since I've gotten word of you, I've been worried that Superman was married or something. This takes a load off me," she said, smiling kindly at the clone. He opened his mouth and closed it again, his face a little pink.

"Do you love Superman?" asked Miss M curiously. Most other woman would've blushed or what not, but Lois just laughed.

"What's not to love," she asked, her eyes sparkling. Artemis grinned a rather scary looking smile.

"So do you like how we're raising money?" she asked innocently.

"I do. I think it's good at what you all are doing," Lois said.

Artemis beamed. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Lois's expression morphed into one of confusion. "What are you-," she stared, but all of the sudden, she felt herself being dragged onto the stage. Artemis found a mike and tapped on it, drawing everyone's attention to the stage.

"Next we have a special guest singing today. Lois Lane singing Superman by Taylor Swift!"

**A.N. I hope this chapter was acceptable. I also hope that you like the idea of Lois singing. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	50. Some Love for Superman

**A.N. I hope you like this chapter. It's a special one because I made it to 50 chapters! *wild cheer* Oh, and I changed the line deep brown eyes to deep blue eyes. Please enjoy!**

"What? No-,"Lois started, but Artemis tossed her the microphone and jumped off the stage into the crowd with her team. The whole crowd stared at her silently. She closed her gaping mouth with a snap.

A sharp and powerful look came across her face once she got over the surprise. She relaxed and smiled, which seemed to relax the crowd some. Lois turned around and looked at the DJ, who raised an eyebrow in question. She nodded and the music started. She turned around with a slightly playful expression.

_Tall, dark and superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

She shrugged slightly with a slight smile. People were getting over the surprise and starting to nod along with the tune.

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_And I hang on every word that you say yay_

Her smile got a little wider. Her voice rose as well. It was now clear that Lois been a little nervous when she had started.

_You smile and say, "How are you?"_

_I say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever_

Where the JL were residing, there was a shocked man. A very PLEASED man, but a shocked one as well. Flash was snickering where he sat.

"Dude, don't look so surprised. She's been doing most the articles on you, your always the one to rescue her, you've KISSED, taken her on small dates. It's kinda obvious."

Everyone nodded. Superman ignored them; he just stared at the stage with a slightly dopey and love struck expression. Batman gave a slight disgusted noise at the puppy duck expression, but didn't comment."

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

Lois started to use hand gestures with the song, something the crowd seemed to like. They were whooping and cheering. YJ joined in happily.

_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_

Superman was still in the same love struck position, much to the amusement to his other colleagues.

"Superman, we get it," said GA through his laughing fit. "Just get that expression off your face. It's killing me." Flash nodded, trying his best to not crack up. Batman gave them all an even more disgusted look and drew even further into his gloomy corner.

_Something in his deep blue eyes has me singin'_

_He's not as bad like his reputation_

_I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

What really got the crowd was the true sincerity in her words. They rang with real emotion and truth. It warmed every one's heart. Well, normal people any way.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

Soon GL and Aquaman were joining in with softer laughter as Superman kept up his stupor.

Black Canary, Sheyera, and Wonder Woman gave them all disgusted looks.

'"I think it's SWEET that he cares so much about Lois," said Black Canary with a pointed look at Green Arrow, who shut up instantly.

"It's good to know that SOMEONE cares about his girlfriend's opinion," said Sheyera loudly. Green Lantern shut his trap just as quickly as GA did. This only caused the Flash to laugh even harder.

"Your…whipped…," he gasped out between breathe. Wonder Woman gave him a sharp look.

"You would shut up if Iris was here," she pointed out. He nodded, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm whipped too…," he said with a soft expression that all the woman wanted to Aww at. Batman gave muttered and melted even more into his corner.

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget; don't forget where I'll be_

Her expression, which had softened as she sang, hardened slightly as she sang the next verse.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

Her thoughts were on Clark Kent as she sang that. The poor man just didn't seem to get the gist of her and Superman's relationship. She wished he would finally get it so that she wouldn't have to keep crushing his heart.

_'cause I loved you from the very first day_

Her voice rose again with feeling, brushing away any wondering thoughts at her differently sang verse.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today to save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever here_

_I watch superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

Miss M leaned back into Superboy and smiled up at him; her face saying it all. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. His team gave a few loud cheers for that as well.

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down _

She finished, out of breath. There was a long pause, and then the whole area burst into applause, cheers, and wolf whistles. She grinned and waved. Then KF sped onto the stage.

"That was Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Please, another round of applause." The crowd accommodated. Lois walked to the edge of the Stage and Superboy let go of Miss M for a moment to lift her off the stage. She positively beamed at him and hugged him. He looked taken aback, as did the rest of YJ.

She let go, gave a final smile, before setting her face back into the cool, business like expression.

"Betsy, Tony," she said, turning to her people. They gave her wide grins and held up their cameras teasingly. It was clear they had taken a lot of pictures of her performance. She shook her head, but couldn't keep a small smile from quirking up on her lips. They all turned around and headed into the fray of the crowd. The YJ all went to the back room. Aqualad found the bowl and was drawing from it.

"Geek in Pink by Jason Mraz for Kid."

**A.N. I liked Superman's reaction. The request for the next song was pretty recent, but two people wanted it, so I thought what the heck. Anyways, please review for the big 50****th**** chapter. **


	51. Kid Flash is the Geek in the Pink

**A.N. I own nothing. I'm so sorry for my lack of updating on either of my stories. I've just had some problems in the real world that put a lot of stress on my shoulders. So, yeah. I'm sorry, Please enjoy.**

"That song fits you. At least the title does, if nothing else," snickered Robin. KF shrugged.

"Better a geek then a nerd."

Robin stopped laughing at once. "What do you mean, better than a nerd?" he asked, his voice low, soft, and blood curdling.

"Well, geeks are way more skilled then nerds," KF said bluntly. Robin's masked eyes were now slits.

"I am half geek you know. You know, hacking the motion sensors, mathlete?"

KF paused to reflect on that. "I guess you have some awesome geek in you. But your mostly nerd, with your word play and advanced vocabulary." Robin's face colored onto dangerous levels. And everyone knew he was about to blow.

"Kid, you should probably head up," interjected Aqualad, before Robin thought that the wall might look better with some splash of red on it. Kid Flash nodded and sped up, not seeing Robin's face and the way his hands mimed throttling the speedster's neck.

High pitched cries came from the crowd as they saw the red and yellow clad teen. A wide smile was sent their way as he found the mike. The DJ needed no cue as he started the music. Some record scratching noises occurred and Speedy shouted from the watching spot.

_Yo, brother A to Z_

KF called back just as loudly.

_Yo, whassup B?_

Speedy asked with a barely traceable sliver of sarcasm.

_Yo, what time is it?_

Kid Flash finished with a cheesy grin.

_Ha-ha it's laundry day_

He then turned to the crowd to start the actual song.

_Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it_

_If you like the way I'm thinkin', baby, wink at it_

_I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes_

_Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it_

_Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'_

_'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'_

_Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in_

_But don't ever quit 'cause soon I'm gonna let you in, but see_

People listened raptly to the male's voice, YJ snorting at the skinny part.

_I don't care what you might think about me_

_You can vibe without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take you home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

KF was vibrating slightly with the song. It wasn't noticeable unless you looked intensely at his body. Which Robin happened to be doing for some crazy reason.

_Like the geek in the pink_

_Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink_

_The geek in the pink, yeah_

Kid Flash sent a wink at the Central City group, which officially set them off. Even KF looked at little taken aback at how loudly they screamed his name.

_Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody_

_But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her_

_Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter_

_At least I talk about it keep my pattern of flattery and_

_She was starin' through the doorframe_

_Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend_

_Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then_

_Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see_

A little trace of bitterness entered his voice as he sang about the many falling in loves. It was painfully clear about who he was thinking about. Well, it was to the people who knew him best.

_I don't care what she might think about me_

_She'll get by without me if she wants_

_I could be the one to take her home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

Kid Flash showed EXACTLY what they would be missing out as he moved his hips forward slightly. A loud, immediate whimper could be heard throughout the crowd. Robin joined in, his hidden blue eyes held onto the sexy runner on the stage.

_Hey baby look at me go_

_From zero to hero_

_You better take it from a geek like me_

_I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums_

_Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not_

Sounds of light laughter rang through the audience as he gave a slightly sheepish grin with his words.

_So what I've got a short attention span_

_A coke in my hand_

_Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand_

_My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock_

_A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot_

_The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm_

_Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own_

_So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean_

_That on the other side the grass is greener_

A naughty grin appeared on his face and it didn't take much brain power to know what he was thinking about. About 1/4th of the people blushed while the rest just leered.

_I don't care what you might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take you home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out/on_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

Kid Flash gave a wild grin as he summed it up.

_Like the geek in the pink_

_Well, I'm the geek in the pink, yo pink pink_

_Geek is the color for fall, I'm the geek in the pink yeah_

_So I'm the geek yo, in the pink yo._

_Hahah, y'all geek is the new color for fall_

_I'm the geek in the pink _

Kid Flash was tempted to scream good night America, but he resisted, knowing what punishment he would get from his teammates for that. So he just flashed his best smile, and ran to the room below. Approving nods from all his teammates came, except from Robin, who was sulking in the corner.

Kid sighed and walked over to his favorite bird.

"Come on Rob, ya know I was kidding about the geek being better than." Robin didn't answer. The only sign that he had heard was the tightening of his lips. Kid Flash wrapped his arms around the smaller male and leaned in until his hot breath was right next to Robin's ear.

"Come one Rob. I'm sure you could find it in your heart to forgive me," KF whispered huskily. Robin swallowed, feeling his face burn. A chuckle came from red head. He leaned back and took his arms off the now slightly trembling bird.

"Who's next, boss man?" KF asked, acting as if he had just not flirted with the 13 year old. Open mouths gaped at him from everywhere. Aqualad stopped instantly when he noticed KF giving him a weird look. He found the next slip of paper and [pulled it out.

"No Apologies, Bon Jovi, Speedy."

**A.N. I hope this was an acceptable chapter. I know I'm a bit rusty from not writing for a few days. I might not be able to write tomorrow and/or Wednesday. Please review! **


	52. Another Point of View

**A.N. I own nothing. I was just gonna take it easy today, because of some of those issues I've been having and because tomorrow school starts up again, but then I got the most wonderful review. **_Just Another Fanfiction Nerd_** sent me one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. So this chapter was written for her/him. Please enjoy!**

"You know, every time I hear that song, I always think about Independence day," said KF a bit wistfully. Robin and Aqualad nodded in agreement while Superboy just grunted. Speedy didn't say anything. He just disappeared to head upstairs and no one noticed that he was gone until they looked around for him.

"Where'd Speedy go?" asked a bewildered Kid Flash. Robin shrugged.

"I think he left when we started to talk about Independence Day. You know the day he left Green Arrow," said Robin, feeling a small wave of guilt. Kid Flash and Aqualad mirrored his expression. Superboy just shrugged.

"At least he still kinda has a mentor. My own father figure won't acknowledge me," said Superboy moodily. Robin gave the clone a look akin to pity.

"Yes, that's true. But Speedy was basically a son to GA. When the League refused to let us do what they had promised, that was a serious act of betrayal to Speedy on GA's part. He stormed out of the hall, took all his stuff and moved into an apartment. They're still not on speaking terms. This is really the first time they've even really talked to each other without being entirely rude. I would kill to know what GA did to get Speedy to come today." KF coughed uncomfortably and fidgeted slightly.

"Also, you and Superman aren't very close yet, nor have you been," said Aqualad. He raised his hand when Superboy opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, you and Superman share the same DNA, but that does not mean you are close. But Green Arrow and Speedy were very close as mentor and protégé. Imagine losing one of your closest friends because of a fight. That's basically what it is, but slightly more painful and intense."

Superboy shut his mouth and looked at the ground. Miss M laid a light hand on his shoulder.

"I also think Speedy regrets not staying with us on the day. He doesn't regret leaving, but he regrets not being able to go through Cadmus with us," said Robin thoughtfully.

As they were all discussing the subject as they headed up, Speedy was entering stage. Wild cries were sounded throughout the area and he flashed a drop dead smile. He picked the microphone up and spoke.

"This is for Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad, for when the team was founded." The music started and he started.

_No Apology (No Apology)_

_We will not back down (No Apology)_

_We are not afraid (No Apology)_

_Not a drop of doubt_

He looked out across the crowd strongly and evenly, meeting all their gazes.

_Let's start this from the happy ending_

_Just another white trash train-track kid_

_Fighting for survival_

_Trying not to do like his daddy did_

_Double down the devil at three, caught morning_

_No apology, he just knew when to quit_

_Push your luck, say your prayers_

_Make believe you don't care_

_Take a chance, sometimes it's all you need_

His voice and facial features softened at the beginning of the verse before he sharpened it, his eyes narrowing.

_(No Apology)_

_No Apology (No Apology)_

_We will not back down (No Apology)_

_We are not afraid (No Apology)_

_Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)_

_Hand in hand across this land_

_Our voices shouting out_

_No Apologies_

_No Apologies_

YJ stared at their singing friend. Especially the named four. But Robin and KF had a slight smile on their faces once the initial shock wore off.

_You wanna start a personal revolution_

_Think of living somebody else's life_

_You can lie about retribution_

_But there ain't no fire in your lover's eyes_

_Seems like everybody's selling you dreams 'round here_

_But no one's buying and it's closing time_

_Light the fuse, make your break, there's no time left to waste_

_Baby just like freedom, nothin's free_

He lifted his fist and sang a tad bit louder. The sound in the crowd was growing rabidly and they were all whooping and screaming at the top of their lungs.

_(No Apology)_

_No Apology (No Apology)_

_We will not back down (No Apology)_

_We are not afraid (No Apology)_

_Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)_

_Hand in hand across this land_

_Our voices shouting out_

_No __Apologies_

JL was watching with rapt attention. GA had a strange expression on his face. It looked pained.

"Ollie, you ok?" asked Black Canary softly. He jerked his head and put a blinding smile on his face.

"Of course. Just enjoying the music," he said cheerfully and totally charmingly. But Black Canary frowned. This was his playboy cover talking, not the real Oliver Queen.

_You wanna start a personal revolution_

_What else you gotta do tonight_

Speedy said shortly and simply.

_(No Apology)_

_No Apology (No Apology)_

_We will not back down (No Apology)_

_We are not afraid (No Apology)_

_Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)_

_Hand in hand across this land_

_Our voices shouting out_

_No Apologies_

_(No Apology)_

_No Apology_

_(No Apology)_

_No Apology_

_Hand in hand across this land_

_Our voices shouting out_

_No Apologies _

He finished up proudly and screams rang even louder than before, if that was humanly possible. He turned and headed back.

"So what ya'll think?" he asked when he turned the corner. He was answered with a small bundle hitting him in his chest. He saw a mop of black hair and smiled. He wrapped his muscly around the tiny boy. They stayed like that for a minute with everyone watching. Kid Flash watched with a burning emotion he was becoming very familiar with.

"Break it up lover boys. It's time for the next song," Kid Flash snapped harshly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Robin's expression looked slightly hurt. He felt a smash of guilt, but he shoved it back, turning away from Robin's hurt gaze stubbornly. Aqualad gave the runner a look, which was ignored, and pulled the next song.

"Jealously for Kid Flash by Will Young."

**A.N. I hope this was ok. I think I did well on this one, but I can never be sure. So please review and tell me. *award winning smile* Again, I'm starting school tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll update or not. I'll try to though. Thanks. **


	53. What is this Feeling?

**A.N. I own nothing. I started school. It's kind of funny how I wrote this in my last week of school and here I am writing the same story still. Well, I might not be able to update as frequently know that my already busy life is now increased ten -fold. So forgive me when I have those delays. Anyways, enjoy some jealously, courtesy of Kid Flash. *wink***

Kid Flash nodded curtly and walked over out of the room, ignoring everyone's stares at his back. He stormed up, thinking angrily of how Robin kept acting that way with someone. With SPEEDY no less. He felt his anger increase even more as he remembered how Robin wrapped his body around the archer, clutching at him as if he needed protection. He snorted, feeling dark feeling rise. He didn't bother to try and quench it.

Fangirls and Fanboys let out the usual wide array of noise as they saw the teen. He gave them a bitter smile, not that anyone would really bother to notice, and found the mike. He gave a tense nod to the DJ. The man raised a heavy eyebrow at the teen's expression, but decided it was best NOT to tick off someone who could take him down less than a millisecond. The slightly jumpy music started and KF leapt in;

_I take it all back_

_All that I said_

_It comes out too fast_

_So I just couldn't help_

_The way that I felt_

_I started the fire._

He felt some of his anger fade as he sang the soft words. It was kinda matching to him in his head.

_Watching you walk_

_I followed you there_

_Standing too close_

_It's hurting._

_I pictured the words_

_The warmth of your breath._

_I started the fire_

_It's burning._

He felt more of the anger fade away as confusion took its place. Why did this sound so familiar?

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees_

_And it feels like jealousy._

He felt a huge currant of shock rush through him at speeder even faster the could run. He couldn't be jealously…could it?

_Seeing a light_

_A face in the crowd_

_My lonely heart is racing._

_And my whole world_

_Is under attack._

_What kinda love am I facing?_

He felt his shock show on his face, and he knew that the audience must have seen it too because they were piping down with surprised expressions on their faces.

_Is it me that you want_

_Cause it's me you can have_

_Can you give me an answer?_

How could he feel jealous? He couldn't be. There was no way. Sure he didn't like the fact of Robin flirting and everything with Speedy, but that was because the dude was 18 and Robin was just 13.

_I'm tired of waiting._

_I'm tired of thinking._

But a voice inside of him, the logical and non-confused one, pointed out that he wanted Robin to do that with him. And he was also older than his friend. He must have some deeper feelings. KF was never one to deny his logic, so he pondered what that could possibly be.

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees_

_And it feels like jealousy._

He tried almost every lane of thought he could, but none fit. He felt like his brain was getting mashed to pieces. He felt wave after way of confusion. He was almost positive that this wasn't a brotherly feeling. So what was it? He had never really had this feeling before. He couldn't describe it and he was a genius.

_I'm tired of waiting._

_I'm tired of thinking._

He felt a growing ripple of frustration pull through him; wave after wave. Why was this so freaking puzzling?

_And it feels like jealousy (hey)_

_And it feels like I can't breathe (I can't breathe)_

_And I'm on, down on my knees (oh)_

_And it feels like jealousy. _

He still felt frustrated, but was pulled out of his crazy thoughts by the slightly hesitant cheering. He gave them a worn smile and headed back. He got a few pats on the back, but he didn't really notice. He was staring at Robin, who was staring right back. A strangely hopeful look was on his face and Kid Flash felt his inside melt. Just the tiniest bit. WHAT WRONG WITH ME! He mentally screamed at himself.

"Um, sorry for being so rude. I guess I'm just tired," he mumbled, looking away from his little bird. KF's wars turned slightly pink as he stared at the floor. He heard a warm and amazing laugh.

"All's well that ends well," Robin said, his face open and happy for some crazy reason. Speedy just smiled slightly and punched the teen lightly on his arm. Aqualad had the next slip out ready to go as he read off it;

"Reflection Christina Aguilera for Artemis."

**A.N. Freaking short chapter I know. But some stuff just has to be shorter than others. Ah well. Please review. **


	54. I Understand

**A.N. I wasn't originally going to write tonight, but I had a few spare minutes off, so I decided to do it. Anyways, before anyone asks why Artemis did this song instead of Robin; a, the person requested Artemis for this, and b; I actually think Artemis fits this a bit more. Read on, and it should make more sense. **

"Reflection? Sounds intriguing," mused Speedy. Artemis shrugged.

"It's probably going to be another self look thing," said KF. "And Artemis already dedicated one for those people."

"You have no idea what it's like to feel like your ugly or unwanted Wally! No idea what it feels like you have to be someone else to be liked!" snarled Artemis, her face twisted into one of fury. KF's face showed surprise for a split second before it turned dark. He walked up to her slowly, his face taut with anger.

"You have no idea what I've been through," he said, his voice low and deadly.

"Sure. Whatever you say Kid Idiot. You have an almost perfect life. Get over your troubles. Some of us HUMAN'S have problems too!" She hissed back. His face turned a deadly white. The team tensed up, ready to jump in if there was a fight. Never had their arguments gotten this tense.

"I understand you have some family troubles Artemis. I know how you feel. I was beaten, told I was the worst being in the universe. I was taught that I didn't deserve to live. Don't you dare tell me I don't know how it feels," he said, his voice colder than anyone of them had ever heard it. Artemis's face twisted up, as if she was about to cry. She pushed past KF and ran up onto the stage. Everyone stared after her and then at KF, who was vibrating in place. Robin wanted to go over, but he had the only response from his best friend would to be pushed away with an angry 'leave me alone!'

Artemis rushed onto the stage, trying to hold back tears. 'He doesn't understand. No one understands!' She thought angrily, pushing her arm over her eyes to brush away a few droplets of water. She found the mike almost instantly and jerked her head hard at the DJ, not even really giving anyone the chance to cheer for her. They all looked stunned. The DJ started the music though, and the sweet melody rang out of the speakers. She took a gulp of air before starting to sing.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

Her face twisted again, trying desperately to hold off tears.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

Her voice chocked a little. A few tiny tears escaped her tightly closed eyelids. YJ watched with a pain in their hearts. Had Artemis really felt like this all the time?

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

KF watched sadly. He DID know what she was going through. He was going on the assumption that her father must have beat her. She knew that he was beaten, but must have thought that he had the super healing already. Even still, he himself knew that abused kids always felt like they were alone in the world. He knew this from experience. The thought of that twisted his heart even more sharply.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

She felt the tears streaming down her face, but didn't dare open her eyes to see how the audience was reacting to that. She felt as if she was wearing her heart on her sleeve and that scared her more than anything else had ever done.

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

Artemis heard the silence as she continued her pained song. She KNEW that they must be thinking how disgusting a human she was for crying on stage. She didn't deserve to cry. She should have to keep her emotions stuffed inside her. She didn't deserve to be called a person.

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

She finished her song on a slight whimper. There was still silence. She peeked one eye open to see the whole audience staring at her, some with their own tears coming down. She closed her eyes tightly and started to rub them as she ran down. She looked up as she neared the back room. Her team was giving her the same broken look. She averted her eyes from her leader, not wanting him to see her like this. She continued to walk forward, intent to sit in the corner before running into a muscular chest. KF was barely taller than her, but now he seemed to be a mile higher. She looked away quickly, not wanting him to see a weakness. But then Artemis felt a warm hand lifting up her chin. Her dark and slanted eyes met his green ones.

"I promise, I understand," he said kindly. Her expression finally broke and she flung herself at the speedster, who caught her looking a tad bit surprised. She clung onto his spandex and just sobbed her heart out, her head buried in his chest. KF looked a little awkward, but then his face softened and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her finally get these pent out emotions out. He laid his head onto her blonde hair and whispered sweet comforts to her, until with a hiccup, she pulled back.

"You better not use this against me," she sniffed, her eyes a little puffy and red. He grinned slightly and bumped her slightly.  
>"Me? Never," he teased and she grinned a little. The rest of the team smiled and looked at their leader, who was watching Artemis with the saddest expression they had ever seen. When Artemis saw it, she blushed pink and ducked her head down. That broke him out of his reverie and he hastily pulled the next song.<p>

"I don't dance from the Movie High School Musical 2 for Kid Flash and Speedy."

**A.N. I hope this made sense. I have to say, this is one of my favorites so far. I hope ya'll agree…. And yes I know, high school musical. But someone sent me some of the songs and some are really good for this. So expect more of them. But please review and tell me how good/bad this chapter was.**


	55. Dancing Archer

**A.N. High School Musical! Except this is YJ musical….anyway, enjoy!**

Artemis, even though her face was sill puffed up from crying, burst out laughing. Robin chuckled along with her and even Kaldur looked a little amused. Miss M beamed, but Superboy joined in with the laughing.

"Conner and I watched High School Musical. I loved the music and plot," she said earnestly.

"You watched High School Musical?" said Robin, smirking up at the boy of steel. He shrugged.

"All three," Miss M said happily. Robin gave Superboy a look, which he nodded to Miss M and shrugged helplessly. Robin smirked at him and mouthed the word 'whipped'.

Kid Flash and Speedy looked disgruntled, which served to only amuse their friends even more.

"This actually fits you two a little," said Robin once he got hold of his laughter.

"How?" asked Speedy grumpily.

"You're stubborn and KF is always to get you to do something crazy," he put simply. Speedy appraised KF before grinning.

"Then you're the guy with the preppy clothes," he said before walking to the entrance.

"What?" yelped KF, speeding after his friend.

They entered the stage with KF desperately trying to get Speedy to change his mind. A few weak cheers came when they walked on. The two bickering teens looked out at the audience to see them looking a little shaken and sad. Artemis must have surprised them just as much as she had them. The two found mikes and the music began.

_Hey, ohhh, play ball! _

_Ah, ah, ahhh_

Speedy started before grinning at the speedster who gave him a stink eye before starting.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

He rolled his hips suggestively and teasingly, making half the crowd moan and the other half moan.

_I've got to just do my thing._

Speedy gave a seductive grin at the audience that had them trembling in anticipation.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

KF said, coming closer.

_Yeah_

Speedy responded. KF started to dance.

_I'll show you that it's one and the same:_

_Baseball, dancing, same game._

_It's easy:_

_Step up to the plate, start swingin._

KF mimed hitting a ball. Speedy narrowed his eyes at him.

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all._

_This is what I do._

_It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah_

He spread his arms out and shrugged. KF grinned at him and started to step up his dance a little.

_You'll never know_

Speedy snorted.

_Oh I Know._

KF frowned.

_you'll never try._

Speedy held up one finger and smirked slightly.

_There's just one little thing that stops me every time yeah._

Kid Flash and Speedy were getting into the song, much to the amusement of their team and audience.

_Come on!_

A frustrated KF sang. Speedy frowned at him and crossed his arms.

_I don't dance._

KF stared at him stubbornly.

_I know you can._

Speedy glowered at the shorter boy and shook his head firmly.

_Not a chance. No._

KF slid over to one spot and then slid back.

_If I could do this, well, you could do that._

He grinned at his old friend and wiggled his shoulders teasingly. Speedy shook his head and reminded his red head companion;

_But I don't dance._

KF swung an imaginary bat at the archer.

_Hit it out of the park!_

Speedy refused to be swayed.

_I don't dance._

KF tried to stay optimistic.

_I say you can._

Speedy shot him down instantly.

_Not a chance._

KF tried a different tactic.

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

He spun around and looked hopefully at his friend.

_I don't dance, no._

Came the stubborn reply.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

KF said, speeding around Speedy twice before resting an elbow on him.

_I've just got to do my thing._

Speedy sang, brushing KF's elbow off him.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

KF was refusing to give up. He kept poking Speedy determinedly.

_Yeah._

Speedy growled, having to keep KF off him.

_Two-steppin, now you're up to bat._

_Bases loaded, do your dance._

_It's easy:_

_Take your best shot, just hit it._

KF sang, putting his feet ahead of him before dragging his body with it.

_I've got what it takes, playin my game, _

_So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah._

_I'II show you how I swing._

There was a deep note of seriousness in his voice that KF didn't like. He was most likely thinking of the mentor, ex-partner thing. And this was supposed to be a fun song.

_You'll never know_

KF sang beseechingly.

_Oh I know._

Came the expected answer.

_You'll never try._

Whined the runner.

_There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah._

Speedy sang dryly.

_Come on!_

Begged the red and yellow clad male.

_I don't dance._

Speedy said firmly.

_I know you can._

Was the insistent reply.

_Not a chance. No no._

The reply was shot down immediately.

_If I could do this, well, you could do that._

Kid said rolling a shoulder before doing the other.

_But I don't dance._

Speedy was going to stick to the through hell or high water.

_Hit it out of the park!_

KF said throwing an imaginary ball at his friend, who hit it back with an imaginary bat.

_I don't dance._

KF was getting REAL sick of that response. So he kept up his own.

_I say you can._

He said, jerking a thumb at himself.

_Not a chance. No no._

Speedy was shaking his head.

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

Reminded Kid Flash.

_I don't dance, no._

Came the regular response.

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance._

_Swing it out, spin around, do the dance._

Sang KF loudly as he did the moves.

_I wanna play ball, not dance hall._

_I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call._

Smirked Speedy.

_I can prove it to you til you know it's true, _

_Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too._

KF promised.

_You're talkin a lot_

_Show me what you got._

_Stop._

Grinned the archer widely, taking a pitching position before freezing.

_Swing!_

They sang at the time. Speedy threw the invisible ball and KF hit it with his invisible bat before running imaginary bases.

_Hey_

_Come on, swing it like this._

_Oh, swing! _

Sang KF mockingly.

_Ooh_

Speedy winced.

_Jitterbug... just like that._

KF said, doing an awesome back flip. Robin was so proud of him at that moment.

_You make a good pitch but I don't believe._

Speedy sang a little hesitantly.

_I say you can._

Said the speedster, edging closer.

_I know I can. But_

The archer also moved ahead until they were face to face.

_I don't dance._

The two sang at once.

_You can do it._

KF said, his emerald eyes shining in hope.

_I don't dance, no._

Speedy said, but he was starting to move with the music.

_Nothin'to boy, atta boy. Yeah._

Encouraged KF.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?_

Speedy said, leaning back and folding his arms gangsta style.

_One, two, three, four, everybody swing!_

Cheered the younger red head.

_Come on!_

They both sang.

_I don't dance._

Speedy continued his stubborn words, but really started to swing back and forth.

_I know you can._

Grinned KF broadly as he watched his dancing friend.

_Not a chance. No no._

He sang as he shifted side to side, nodding his head a little drastically.

_If I could do this, well, you could do that._

KF sang as he flipped again. Where had he learned those moves…?

_But I don't dance._

Speedy almost wailed.

_Hit it out of the park!_

Kid said, doing a fist pump.

_I don't dance._

Speedy continued to insist, but his voice was growing more defeated.

_I say you can._

Was the maddening speedster's response.

_Not a chance. No no._

Groaned Speedy.

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

Kid Flash said, slinking back and forth.

_I don't dance, no._

Speedy finished up the song. Wild cheers started the moment they finished. The two gave tired smiles before walking to the back.

"I'm so tired," groaned KF as he collapsed in the back room. His team just patted his head. Speedy looked exhausted as well, but refused to whine about it.

"You guys can take a little break," soothed Aqualad. He read off the next slip.

"Superboy for the song Bad by Michael Jackson."

**A.N. My fingers hurt like crap. I'm gonna have major finger muscles after I'm done writing this story. Anyways, please review. The next chapter is going to have a LOT of drama in it. *evil grin***


	56. Superboy Gone Bad

**A.N. I am so sorry for not being able to update. But this is most likely going to become a habit because of some school stuff. The schoolish stuff hasn't stared yet though. I haven't been able to update because of some…medical problems. Also, someone wanted this song for Robin, but I've had this song especially for Superboy. So sorry. Anyways, enjoy a drama filled chapter.**

Speedy looked a little disappointed. "I thought I was gonna get that song,"a little sulkily. Robin looked like he agreed.

"Have you seen the music video? I mean, I'm the only one who can pull off those moves," complained the bird. Superboy looked a smidge uncomfortable.

"If one of you guys want it, I don't care," he said with a shrug, but Aqualad shook his head.

"Someone wanted this song for you, so you will do it," said Aqualad sternly, but not unkindly. Superboy gave another halfhearted shrug before turning to Miss M.

"Wish me luck," he said with a slightly lopsided smile. She gave her usual sweet smile before reaching up and kissing him softly. He gave one of his rare shy ones and headed up.

Metropolis led everyone in their cheers when they saw teen Superman. He gave a slight grin and found the mike. The DJ started the music up and he started singing.

_Your Butt Is Mine_

_Gonna Take You Right_

_Just Show Your Face_

_In Broad Daylight_

_I'm Telling You_

_On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_

_Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On, Come On,_

_Lay It On Me All Right..._

The cloned looked a little awkward again, but he was starting to get into the music. He didn't need to guess what the audience felt. They were already cheering.

_I'm Giving You_

_On Count Of Three_

_To Show Your Stuff_

_Or Let It Be . . ._

_I'm Telling You_

_Just Watch Your Mouth_

_I Know Your Game_

_What You're About_

He was moving to the beat pretty well. He was starting to use some sexy moves he picked off of some of his…more endowed teammate. The crowd showed the appreciation of everyone watching with increased cheers.

_Well They Say The Sky's_

_The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have_

_Seen Nothing_

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

Superboy gave a naughty smirk at this point. He was now, officially, fully immersed in the music. Sexy songs can do that you, as everyone learned with a sexy young member of YJ.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_Who's Bad . . ._

Miss M smiled as she saw her man dance. It was nice to see him get lose once in a while. It happened so rarely. Plus, she didn't mind the moves he was performing. No, not at all.

_The Word Is Out_

_You're Doin' Wrong_

_Gonna Lock You Up_

_Before Too Long,_

_Your Lyin' Eyes_

_Gonna Take You Right_

_So Listen Up_

_Don't Make A Fight,_

_Your Talk Is Cheap_

_You're Not A Man_

_You're Throwin' Stones_

_To Hide Your Hands_

Aqualad smiled a little, only a _tiny_ bit, as he saw his friend perform. Superboy was definitely a lady killer, even if he didn't notice it himself. He was too much in love with Miss M to really get what that even meant. He wished all romance was like that. This was thought with less bitterness then he had expected and he felt a little of him freeze in surprise. Another part felt hope that this was a sign that he was getting over Tula.

_But They Say The Sky's_

_The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_And My Friends You Have_

_Seen Nothin'_

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

Artemis licked her lips as she saw his shirt rise up in one of his elaborate moves to show his rock hard abs. She still found him unbelievably sexy, but there were other fish in the sea. Her eyes roamed over Aqualad's form and smiled a more genuine smile. Some fish were even better than the original catch.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now)_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

_Who's Bad . . ._

The keen blue eyes of Superboy caught site of a busty brunette in the front checking him out and he motioned her forward with a small smirk. She gave a barely audible squeal and hurried up. He grasped her hand and pulled her up. She started to dance with the male with a seductive smile on her full red lips.

_We Can Change The World_

_Tomorrow_

_This Could Be A Better Place_

_If You Don't Like What I'm_

_Sayin'_

_Then Won't You Slap My_

_Face . . ._

The girl teasingly did so and Superboy retreated slightly, grinning. KF was trying to stifle a laugh as he watched naïve Superboy dancing with a not so naïve girl. He felt a little bad for laughing at the guy, but it was just too funny to see him trying to avoid her moves that involved grinding up against him.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

Robin smirked as he saw Superboy copy some of his moves. They had a different twist to them, but were relatively still the same. He grinned as he watched his teammate move around. He WOULD be attracted to the teen, but he looked way to similar to the man who helped turn him into a hero. Plus, he was already in love with KF before the clone came in. Even if that idiot doesn't NOTICE anything…

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_(And The Whole World Has_

_To Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once_

_Again . . .)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It-You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know, You Know, You_

_Know, Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now)_

_Just To Tell You_

_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

Speedy couldn't help a snicker as the clone avoided another touchy dance move with the girl. She was clearly getting frustrated. He snickered again.

_You Know I'm Smooth, I'm_

_Bad, You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm_

_Bad Baby_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know, You Know, You_

_Know It, Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now)_

_Woo!_

_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

Superboy couldn't help but wonder why she kept coming WAY close to him. He understood that girls thought he was…attractive, but he didn't know why. OR why she kept coming into his space that made him want to shove her away.

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad-You_

_Know-Hoo!_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-_

_You Know It, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now)_

_Just To Tell You Once Again . . ._

_(Just To Tell You Once_

_Again . . .)_

_Who's Bad? _

He smiled at the girl, who was panting slightly and had an odd expression on her face. She ran at him suddenly and jumped. He caught her, instinct if nothing else, and she pressed her lips to his. HARD.

Miss M gave a silent gasp, her eyes bugging out of her head as she watched her boyfriend kissing another girl. Superboy was in shock. Why did it feel so wrong? He tried to move away gently, but she held firm. The crowd had gone completely silent. He finally managed to get away from her without hurting her. She pouted slightly, but smiled and pecked him on the lips before heading back with a smirk. The crowd burst into a HUGE array of confusion. He numbly walked backstage where he was almost hit by a flying crate.

"Why'd you kiss her?" demanded Miss M furiously, her face flushed and her fists clenched. Another crate flew at him. He punched through it easily.

"I didn't try to. She kissed me!" he said. He bent down to avoid a particularly big one.

"Stop throwing things!"

"I can't!" Miss M wailed, putting her hands on her head and shaking it frantically. Superboy felt stress building on him steadily and he felt like he was going to blow any minute.

"You could've easily gotten away from her. Your super strong. Your Superman's clone for mar's sake," she cried. He felt that stress finally explode as he heard her say the final words.

"I COULDN'T WITHOUT HURTING HER! I DON'T HURT PEOPLE ON PURPOSE. I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S HOW YOU DEAL ON MARS, BUT HERE, YOU DON'T! WHAT PART OF THAT CAN'T YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK, STUPID MARTIAN SKULL!" he yelled. There was a deadly silence as YJ watched Superboy with horror. Superboy felt his own face pale slightly as he registered what he had just said. Miss Martian stared at him with tears streaming down her face. She took off the ring he had given to her and threw it at him as hard as she could in this condition and as he caught it. He felt a piece of him break. He turned and stormed out. Miss M collapsed, sobbing as Artemis, KF, and Robin gathered around her, trying to comfort her. Aqualad and Speedy hurried after Superboy. Miss M was still crying 10 minutes later when the two returned.

"Superboy is waiting in the watching ring," said Aqualad heavily. Suddenly a medical official came in.

"The audience is waiting for you-," started the man, before Artemis stood up, snarling. She looked ready to rip his heart out, but Aqualad grabbed her arm and gave her a look. She glowered at him, but sat.

"One of us will be out shortly," he said curtly. The man gave a terrified nod and rushed out as if his life depended on it.

Aqualad found the bowl and pulled the next slip out.

"Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson for Miss M."

**A.N. Did you notice the fish remark with Artemis? I thought I was clever for doing that. Oh, and the huge drama that just unfolded. I hope it was ok. Was it horribly crappy? Please tell me!**


	57. Broken Hearted

**A.N. I'm sorry if the last chapter was too cliché. But hopefully the following ones will make up for it. Enjoy.**

Artemis glowered at her not so secret crush. "You can't make her go out there in this state!" And it looked like if he DID insist, he'd be missing an important body part. He gulped a tiny bit. But Miss M stood up, brushing off her teammates comforting arms.

"It's *hiccup* ok Artemis. I can sing," she said bravely, her beautiful amber eyes red and swollen. She sniffed slightly and headed up, but a dark arm blocked her for a minute.

"Will you be ok Megan?" he asked her a little worriedly. She gave a wobbly smile and nodded. He gave her a sad smile and hugged her for a moment before letting go. She attempted a weak grin and headed up again with the rest of her friends watching her worriedly.

They headed up and saw Superboy waiting with his head in his hands. Not even flinching when Artemis gave a furious shriek and smacked him over the head with one of her punching arrows.

"You idiot! You ASSHOLE! You…you..," she struggled to find another word that would fit him at the moment. He didn't respond to her hateful words. They all sat down, with Artemis the farthest away from the clone.

The crowd was still buzzing as she headed out. But their attention snapped to her the moment she stepped on stage. Her swollen eyes located the girl who had jumped Superboy. She was ignoring the glares and screams she got and preened in the wolf whistles. Miss M felt a stab of unspeakable anger, but her feeling of betrayal was deeper. The girl stopped gloating when she saw the next singer. She turned to face the martin and her smile wobbled a bit as the tear streaked face met her own. Miss M gave a weak nod to the DJ who started the song. She began to sing a moment later.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

A strangled sob left her throat as she sang, feeling as if her heart was being cut out, piece by piece. Artemis glared at the bulky teen that had started this. He finally lifted his head as he felt her furious gaze. Artemis anger turned to that of slight shock as she saw his red and swollen eyes. He looked like his heart has just died. In his hand, she know saw, was the martin ring. He held it and more tears trickled down his face as he looked at the jewelry.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

A whimper seemed to be ripped from the poor girl as another round of pain came on. The girl who had kissed her former boyfriend stared at her with a shocked look, her gloating grin gone. She hadn't known that he had a girlfriend. She felt a pool of guilt fill her up as she looked at the devastated girl.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

Martian Manhunter had an ugly expression on his face. It was the scariest look they had ever seen on the man and they felt an aura of pure fury radiate from him.

"John," started Superman, but the martin interrupted him.

"Don't defend the boy," Martian Manhunter said coldly but Superman kept talking firmly.

"He didn't kiss her, she kissed him. And he couldn't push her off because he could hurt her!" pointed out the Man of Steel.

"Why are you defending him? He's not your son. You don't even like breathing the same air as him," hissed Miss M's uncle. Superman had a look of pain on his face know, but didn't argue. JL stared at the usually calm and collected man. That was the harshest words that had ever left his mouth.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Miss M kept trying to stop her tears, but every time she attempted to do so, more gave streaming down. She finally gave up and just focused on staying upright and NOT collapsing and sobbing. She had already done that.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

'Wasn't singing about your ex supposed to make you feel better,' she thought miserably, remembering all the earth movies of girls singing about such things. But instead, it seemed to fill her with even more pain and rejection. Especially when she had to use the word ex to now describe the STILL love of her life.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Miss M closer her eyes to gather herself together, reaching a hand up to brush away her still crying eyes.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

She finished with another soft sob. Hesitant clapping started and she headed back stage. Her friends wrapped their arms around her, but it was no use. Her eyes saw no Superboy. The bitter part of her thought that he just didn't want to face her, while the other part just wanted it to be HIM who held her and not her friends. Aqualad withdrew from the group hug to pull the next song.

"Gypsy, Shakira, Robin."

**A.N. I hope this chapter was written ok. Oh, and I have a new poll up for which one of my stories I should put most of my attention on, if you've read both. Anyways, please review.**


	58. Another Robin Secret Shared

**A.N. I know my last two chapters weren't my best, but please still review, even if it's to tell me it was crap. Anyways, I'm going to keep the poll up for about a week. Please enjoy. **

"See what I mean! Robin gets all the good ones," griped Artemis. Even though Miss M was still upset, she couldn't hold back a giggle, which seemed to please her blonde friend.

"Whatever," Robin said, rolling his eyes. He turned to his best friend and gave him a smile.

"Ready to hear my amazing voice?" he smirked. KF rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how much your voice sounds like Jessie McCartney. My voice is better than yours," he said firmly. Robin gave him a truly dangerous, seductive smile that sent pleasant tingles up his spine.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Robin said in a low and sweet voice. KF straightened so that he was towering over Robin.

"What's your bargain?" he said confidently.

"If you admit that I have a better voice at the end of my song, you will be mine to do whatever I want with," he said with a look that could only be described as dark pleasure. KF felt some signals being sent down to his 'friend'.

"And if I win?" he asked, his voice hitching a bit as Robin bent his head and looked up at KF with masked eyes, his face tilted in what everyone considered 'innocent and adorable.'

"I'll be yours to do whatever you want with," he said, his voice breathy and wanton. KF felt his whole body feel as if it was being lit on fire. He heard his breath catch and he looked away from his teammate hastily.

"Sure, yeah. Whatever," he said to the wall he was facing. Robin felt a smirk creep onto his lips. He turned around and headed up. A quiet crowd was what he arrived to. Not a single clap or cheer could be heard throughout the audience. They were either staring at their hands or staring at the sky. Robin found himself a mike and spoke into it briefly.

"This is a song that reminds me of my past," he said, and smiled slightly as he saw heads pop up or down to stare at him eagerly. He could also hear his friend's jaws hit the ground. He winced slightly as he felt a glower being sent his way. Batman was going to kill him. But he gave a dazzling grin and the music started.

_Broke my heart_

_Down the road_

_Spent the weekend_

_Sewing the pieces back on_

Broken heart, but not from a relationship, he thought as he sang. But he decided to keep his head in the song and no on…painful topics.

_Crayons and Dolls pass me by_

_Walking gets too boring_

_When you learn how to fly_

A pure, genuine smile graced Robin's lip as he sang the verse. Everyone couldn't help but inwardly 'aw!' when they saw the smile on him. It looked so good there, instead of a smirk or mocking grin. His voice was clear and bright as it rang through the listening area.

_Not the homecoming kind_

_Take the top off_

_And who knows what you might find_

A teasing wink was sent to the audiences. Smiles began to come up as they saw how much this song seeded to mean to him.

_Won't confess all my sins_

_You can bet I'll try it_

_But you can't always win_

Meanwhile, Batman was freaking out with all the JL trying to calm him down.

"This is way too much!" he said, walking back and forth so quickly that he was beginning to look like the Flash in a thinking mood. "Anyone could easily delude that out of the 217 circuses and carnivals, not including the gypsy camps that have come through Gotham since Robin first appeared that he is Dick Grayson."

Superman attempted to settle his feverish mind. "I'm sure they couldn't um, _delude _that Robin was Dick from only that. I'm sure there have been a ton of other accidents in the circus's and everything."

"111 to be exact. But it also easy to decipher that this had painful memories from his…song earlier." Batman didn't have specify which song.

Superman tried again. "I'm sure a few of that 111 have had dark memories from their accidents."

"Only 86 were that bad. And only31 cases of those were death. If you subtracted deaths that were accidents, only 8 of them where murders. 6 of them were from ripping people off their money and everything, and only 2 had children. And the one other child was sent across the country to live with her grandfather. So it's extremely easy to figure that Robin is Dick."

Superman decided to not remind Batman that very few people had memory, time, or ability to figure that all out.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes_

_And wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down_

_'Cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry_

_I'm too young to die_

_If you're gonna quit me_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_('Cause I'm a gypsy)_

Robin's a gypsy? KF wondered as he saw his friend move gracefully around the stage. It was probably in his blood line instead of him being a gypsy, he decided. But it was fascinating to know this about Robin, even if it was miniature.

_I can't hide_

_what I've done_

_Scars remind me_

_Of just how far that I've come_

_To whom it may concern_

_Only run with scissors_

_When you want to get hurt_

KF tried to keep on track with his thoughts, but Robin kept biting through them with his voice. For once, it wasn't snarky, pain filled, or seductive. It was happy and honest. It made KF want to listen more. He was so caught up in his bird, he didn't notice how everyone else, minus Speedy, were looking awkward. Superboy was staring imploringly at Miss M, who was desperately looking away. Aqualad and Artemis seemed to be having a silent argument about what to do and Speedy was just as caught up in Robin's song as KF was.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes_

_And wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down_

_'Cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry_

_I'm too young to die_

_If you're gonna quit me_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_('Cause I'm a gypsy)_

Robin smiled as he dance lightly around the stage, remembering some of the moves his mom and dad had taught him from his culture. He gave a light, lilting laugh that brought everyone's heart up.

_I can't hide_

_what I've done_

_Scars remind me_

_Of just how far that I've come_

_To whom it may concern_

_Only run with scissors_

_When you want to get hurt_

He felt truth ringing out of every word he sang and that made him feel so free. For once, he got to share something precious about himself without having to hide it.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes_

_And wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down_

_'Cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry_

_I'm too young to die_

_If you're gonna quit me_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

_('Cause I'm a gypsy)_

He dipped and rose in a mental tune as he moved around the stage, enjoying the gasps and small cheers he got from his moves. It reminded him fondly of his brief circus days.

_I said hey you_

_You're no fool_

_If you say 'NO'_

_Ain't it just the way life goes?_

_People fear what they don't know_

_Come along for the ride (Oh yeah)_

_Come along for the ride (ooohhh) _

He finished, slightly out of breath, and loud cheers started. He grinned and bowed. He then turned tail and headed back down. He got his congratulations from all his teammates, but he noticed how Miss M would wait until Superboy went back to his corner before hugging him. He frowned. He had hoped they would've made up by now. Most couples would have been still broken over it, but he had crossed his fingers that they're not normalness would have kicked in. He sighed. I guess not, he thought regretfully before turning to grin at the love of his life.

"I guess, you're the better singer," KF said regretfully. Robin smirked for a sec before punching him lightly on the arm.

"It's ok. I think I'm actually going to be yours for the day instead."

KF gaped at him. "Why?"

"It sounds just too appealing to be at your mercy," the boy wonder purred and KF cursed his tint problem at the moment.

"What's the next song," KF asked hastily, turning away from the broadly grinning teen.

"Shut Up by Simple Plan for Speedy."

**A.N. I hope this was ok. Oh, and the numbers Batman was going on about were figures of my imagination. Just so you know. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	59. Emotions Let Loose

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews I received. Anyways, I'm in a small dilemma. **_Nightlover2 _**sent me an awesome song that also went along amazingly with my plan. But I also really want to use the song I chose yesterday. So I think I'm just going to do both. And to all the people who only favorite or subscribe, is it really hard to just review nice job or something?*sad face* PLEASE review. And to the people who have been reviewing, thank you. **

"Shut up? That's a good title," snorted KF. Robin punched him lightly.

"Be nice," he scolded. He turned to the archer, who had a slight fire in his eyes.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Robin asked him and Speedy jerked his head in what everyone assumed was a nod. Robin gave a sigh, but gave a shrug. Speedy said nothing, just turned around and headed up. All of YJ stared at Robin quizzically, wondering what that random conversation was. He avoided their gazes and dragged the speedster with him as he went to the watching area. The team followed, with Superboy and Miss M staying on separate sides of Aqualad.

Speedy walked briskly onto the stage, hearing the usual wild and insane cheers. He found the mike and spoke into it without the slightest pause;

"This is for Green Arrow." The hard paced music started and he began to sing.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

The harsh tone in Speedy's voice instantly drew the crowd's attention. They were clearly expecting some soft lovey song or something. Not this.

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

His voice was scorching. It made everyone close to the stage wish to be a little farther away. You didn't need to see his eyes to know that they were murderous at that moment.

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

YJ stared with wide eyes at Speedy. KF seemed to be sympathetic, both to the YJ and Speedy. Robin just had a sad expression as he watched the steaming archer.

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

When Speedy had first spoken his name, his head had jerked up in surprise. He now was staring in shock at his singing son- former partner.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

JL might have teased the archer for his expression if it weren't for the contained fury of a singing archer and the growing sadness on their co-workers face.

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

All GA could really feel right then was pained sadness. Had Roy really felt this way the whole time?

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

Roy felt ripping fury radiate from him, but at the center was pain. And the relief that he finally could get this said. Never had he thought of using a song as the bridge.

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

Had he done that? Wondered GA. He thought he had been just been explaining out honest mistakes.

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

Batman and Flash were watching GA's expression. As they saw different degrees of regret, they felt a small slice of dread that those expressions could one day be on their own faces.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

Likewise, KF and Robin were wondering if that could ever happen to them with their mentor's. Full of anger and reject. Feeling as if they weren't loved.

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

GA wondered if that's what Roy really wanted. For him to fade out of his life. HE had never accepted that as a solution as he tried to mend it with his former protégé. But would that be really the only thing left that he could do for him? To leave him in peace?

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

Speedy felt even more relief swirl onto him as he continued to vent. He was surprised that this was so effective. He had always scorned at the idea that music could bring relief. Yet here he was.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

But as he sang, he felt a tiny pang of guilt. He knew how his mentor's-FORMER mentor's mind works. He was probably trying to figure out what he had done to have this much fury be directed at him.

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

Hesitant applause followed his performance. He saw most of their confused expressions and the miffed one's from Star City. He sighed. Instead of going backstage he tapped the mike. Heads that had turned away to talk to neighbors turned back to him in surprise. He spoke shortly into the mike.

"Perfect, also by Simple Plan." He turned to the DJ who shrugged and started up the music.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Speedy stared sadly at the audience and continued in his muted voice.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

A slight edge entered his voice, typical of him, but he continued on stubbornly.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

A hollow tone entered his voice and took over. This was how he had really felt. All the building frustration at how he could never be as good of a man as his…father figure.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Green Arrow stared at his SON and felt like a huge knife had been thrust into his heart. He had felt as he had finally got what Roy had been feeling, but then he had changed the music. He now knew that all of that anger had been covering up what had been the core of all the anger.

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

GA felt as if his insides were crumbling. He couldn't bare the point blank facts. He could take the anger. But he couldn't take the pain. He hadn't realized how strong Roy must have been to keep this inside all along.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Speedy detested the ache that could clearly be heard in his voice. It made him feel weak. Not even during the songs as he realized how Robin and KF felt about him leaving left him feeling this vulnerable.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Green Arrow gave up trying to act as if this situation wasn't affecting him. He walked away from the rail and sat down a crate, burring his face in his hands. Black Canary looked as if she wanted to go and comfort him, but Batman caught her arm. He shook his head firmly. She glanced over to her lover and bit her lip.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Speedy fought against the lump in his throat. He must be having allergies or something. His throat was swelling up and tears were coming to his eyes.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

The moment he finished, a roar of applause came out for him. He gave them a weak smile and turned to head back, but then a green arrow hit directly above the door. The crowd was still cheering as he reached up and pulled it down. On it was a scrap of paper.

_You are Perfect Roy. _

Speedy felt a tear slip out of his eyes. He scowled and ripped the arrow out of the door and went downstairs. His friends had varying degrees of emotions. But as he wiped his face, they all changed to surprise.

"Allergies," he grunted, but they all saw the arrow and a slip of paper. They exchanged secret smiles as he turned away from them. Aqualad reached into the bowl and pulled the next slip.

"God Bless the U.S.A. by Lee Greenwood for Wally."

**A.N. I hope this double song chapter was ok. And I have put up a new story called Please Dial 911 if any ya'll wanna check it out. Please review. **


	60. I'm Proud, Are You?

**A.N. Happy 10****th****aniversy of 9/11. I know I have already written a story about this, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do a song for this. Speaking of that, there's a reference to that in here. Warning, this is probably going to be a short chapter. Anyways, please enjoy.**

"That song always makes me want to cry," admitted Artemis and Robin nodded.

"We sing it every year on 9/11. I've been told that it's been a tradition since the attack," Robin told them.

"Hey Robin, do you think it would be ok if I dedicated this song to that event?" asked KF. Robin shrugged.

"It's your choice," he said honestly.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know if it would be wise or not, you know, cause of what happened to my aunt," KF said a little nervously. Robin shrugged again, but with sympathy this time.

"It's your choice, but I would go for it," Robin said. KF nodded and squared his shoulders.

"Ok. Thanks."

Robin smiled at him. "You're welcome." KF didn't notice the soft undertone to Robin's voice. He headed up and the team went to the watching spot.

As KF walked out to the stage, applause came to him loud and strong. He grabbed the mike Speedy had been using and spoke into it shortly;

"This is for the 9/11. In remembrance."

Silence followed his words, but he saw by their expressions that they were preparing for what they thought was going to a heartbreaking song. He let a sad smile grace his features and he motioned for the music to start.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone,_

_I'd worked for all my life._

_And I had to start again,_

_With just my children and my wife. _

His voice was soft and even, but there was just the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. It wasn't depressing or heart wrenching, but it was the kind of softness that brought tears to your eyes none the less.

_I'd thank my lucky stars,_

_To be livin here today._

'_Cause the flag still stands for freedom,_

_And they can't take that away. _

His voice strengthened in tone. His voice began to ring out with an unknown source, but it warmed even the coldest of hearts.

_And I'm proud to be an American,_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men, who died,_

_Who gave that right to me. _

All of the Speedy supporters took off their feathered hats. People started to put hands over their hearts.

_And I gladly stand up,_

_Next to you and defend her still today._

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA. _

At this point, the whole crowd was standing with their hands over their hearts. KF gave them a slight smile and continued to sing.

_From the lakes of Minnesota,_

_To the hills of Tennessee._

_Across the plains of Texas,_

_From sea to shining sea. _

As he sang this, he kept thinking of his aunt, who had gone through one of the worst experiences a person could go through. How she had been there during the falling of the towers. Literally, in the building. Out of all the people trapped there, she had been one of the fortunate who could be rescued.

_From Detroit down to Houston,_

_And New York to L.A._

_Well there's pride in every American heart,_

_And it's time we stand and say. _

Even though he didn't believe in any higher deity or magic, if there was one, he thanked that being with all of his heart. Because life without his Aunt Iris…he didn't believe that possible for him and his uncle. It would like that bat family without Alfred.

_That I'm proud to be an American,_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_Who gave that right to me. _

As everyone listened to the speedster's voice, it wasn't the quality of his voice or the volume that drew them in, though it helped. It was the honest to god _sincerity_ in his voice that got them caught up in the song. Listening to him, it made them feel proud too.

_And I gladly stand up,_

_Next to you and defend her still today._

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA. _

YJ was a little surprised at the way KF was going about doing this. But Speedy and Robin merely grinned at their questioning expressions. This was a part of Wally that they didn't need to know about.

_And I'm proud to be and American,_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_Who gave that right to me. _

Flash was watching his nephew's performance with a proud glint in his hidden eyes. It felt good to know that the boy he, liked to think, had helped raise turned into this kind of teen. No, this kind of man.

_And I gladly stand up,_

_Next to you and defend her still today._

'_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA. _

KF finished out of breath from the volume in what he had been singing. Loud applause came for him and he gave them all a wide grin. He quickly turned and bounded back to his team.

Robin gave him a wide smile. "Feel better?"

"Much," KF said, grinning back.

Aqualad smiled at the speedster and then began his searching of the next song. After a moment of searching, he pulled a slip out.

"When I grow Up, Artemis, Pussycat Dolls."

**A.N. I know this was a really crappy story, so please forgive me. REVIEW! Please…**


	61. Growing Up

**A.N. Thanks for all your amazing reviews. They were all appreciated. I was having what most people would call a writer's block. Except I could write just fine. It was the lack of emotion I had and could put into my story while writing that stopped me. I've been so busy and stressed; I had no left over emotion. But I finally spared some. SCORE! Anyways, please enjoy. **

Robin made a small noise behind Artemis.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to have to have to do that song," he said, sounding more relived then should be allowed. Artemis frowned at him.

"So I have to do it?"

"I thought you wanted sexy songs," Robin reminded her. She made a face.

"Yeah, but not OVER THE TOP kinda sexy."

"Well, that's YOUR problem. I had to suffer, so you can too."

"I'm not sure you were suffering. And besides, I liked your dance to Jai Ho. Didn't you KF?" Artemis smirking, turning to an awkward looking speedster.

"Um, it was…ok," he said lamely, scratching the back of his neck, a light blush settling over his features.

Robin grinned at him. "That was when I hired you to be my body guards remember?"

Realization dawned over the red head's expression. "Yeah…You owe me lunch!"

Robin rolled his eyes. Artemis just heaved a sigh and started to head up.

Light cheers welcomed her as she was in sight of the audience. She gave them all a winning smile before picking up the microphone. The sassy music started up and Artemis lowered her voice to match the beginning of the song.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, every time you turn around_

_They scream your name_

A slightly sultry look entered her eyes as she started. A look that made the crowd shiver.

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

A hidden ring of truthfulness came into her voice after this verse. The only ones who noticed was her friends. But it was so weird to think of a young and innocent Artemis.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

The blonde archer's voice rose in pitch and the real singing began.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Artemis began to move her shoulders in tune with the music. The look in her eyes only became more intense. It made the audiences blood rush, male and female.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Artemis shook her finger at them teasingly before flipping her long blonde hair.

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

A lazy grin came onto her with this.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

She paused for a millisecond before plunging back into the song.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Artemis leaned back a little with her hand on her forehead, a little dramatically. But she made it work at full force.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Aqualad was watching his unknown to him yet desire dance around the stage. Everyone thought it was flirty, he did too, but there was something about the small cliché moves she did that seemed to be playful and teasing. Aqualad let one of his rare, genuine smiles cross onto his face.

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

Another grin was flashed, but this one was a little sexier and dangerous.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

She put on a faux look of innocence on herself for half a second.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Artemis put all of her attitude into her voice, knowing that she wanted a good ending.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

The crowd's eyes were glued onto her form as she danced a little where she stood. Some more than others.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

AS she wanted, her finish was flawless. Wild whooping and cheering resounded throughout the whole area. She bowed and made her way backstage,

Robin grinned at her as she came back. "More fun than you thought, huh?"

"Shut up," Artemis said, though there was no real spite in her words. She went over to stand by Aqualad.

"What did you think of it Kaldur?"

He looked at her. "I liked it."

At his response, she beamed. But what more, her eyes opened up with happiness. He felt a little stunned at the intensity, but it didn't scare or unnerve him. He looked away when he noticed he was staring at her transfixed. He found the bowl and withdrew the next song choice.

"I write sins, not tragedies from At Panic at the Disco from Speedy."

**A.N. I know this chapter was trashy, so please forgive me. And review.**


	62. Panicking! on the Stage

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, they're all appreciated. Thanks for all the people who've kept reading this, even if I can't update as often. Please enjoy!**

"Panic! At the Disco is one of the best bands in the world," Speedy said firmly and Artemis nodded reverently in agreement.

"I like a lot of their music, but they're not my favorite," said Robin carelessly. The archers stared at him in amazement.

"How could you NOT love them?" demanded Artemis, but Robin just shrugged.

"Why do you and Speedy seem to be getting more and more along?" he replied smoothly. Artemis and Speedy looked at each other before looking at the floor awkwardly.

"I don't know..," Speedy's voice kinda faded out. Aqualad watched him closely, his amazing silver eyes narrowed slightly. Speedy was noticing more and more of these looks from his close friend and it was making him more and more afraid for his life. Except Roy Harper NEVER got scared.

"Hey Artemis, Aqualad, wanna help me with my song?" he asked the two. Aqualad looked a little bit confused.

"I didn't know this song was 3 parted."

"It's not, but it has a really cool story with it. Will you guys do that?"

"Yes, we'll do it." Artemis answered before Aqualad could even open his mouth.

"You're not even a couple and she's answering for you," teased KF and Aqualad flushed. Artemis huffed and began dragging the two males upward. As soon as they left, an awkward silence fell over the four left. Miss M was staring at the wall while Superboy sent small pleading glances at her.

Wild applause leapt up from the audience as they saw the hero's. Speedy found a mike and Artemis set herself and Aqualad in position. Aqualad looked sat her confused and she smiled at him and took his hands. The music began right away.

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Speedy brought a hand up to his mouth, his eyes mocking and slightly cruel. Artemis and Aqualad looked around them in confusion as Speedy went up to them both and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

He spun off and Artemis instantly began to talking to Aqualad who answered her with desperate shrugs and looks. Speedy watched slightly with a smirk as he plunged back in.

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of..._

His voice faded off for a moment and Artemis continued to plead with her 'husband' who refused to look at her.

_Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne_

He spread his arms wildly, his eyes seeming to be beyond any reasoning.

_Oh! Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

He gave a rather dangerous smirk and Artemis finally got sick of begging and stormed off to the other side of the stage.

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

Artemis reached into the crowd and pulled out a gangly looking teen who had been cheering wildly with all the fans. His shirt supported Aqualad.

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

Aqualad didn't notice, too busy being horrified at the thought of his 'wife' cheating on him. Speedy growled at him in frustration and began pulling him where Artemis was with the boy.

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

Aqualad stopped in shock, both for the song and in real life as he saw Artemis closing in on the boy. Just before she was going to kiss him, she turned to Aqualad and plastered a guilty expression on her face. Speedy's expression was triumphant.

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again... _

Speedy's voice feel off for the final time and applause flew from everyone. The guy Artemis had almost kissed had almost a drunkish look on his face. Artemis planted a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. He turned around hastily and was swallowed up by the crowd.

They all bowed and rushed to the back. Applause from their friends greeted them, but it seemed a little force due that Miss M stopped applauding when Superboy started. Aqualad ignored the tension and pulled out the next slip.

"Part of your World, Ariel, for Miss Martian."

**A.N. I hope this was an ok chapter, even if it was super short. Please revi9ew and tell me if I did ok job with describing this. **


	63. Wanting to be Part of this World

**A.N. I am so sorry for the delay of updating. I was busy updating for my other stories. Speaking of which, I just posted a new music story for YJ, called **_These Situations _**if any ya'll wanna check it out. Anyways, enjoy!**

"There has been a long stream of Disney song lately," KF said thoughtfully.

"That's because Disney is AWESOME!" Robin said happily. Artemis looked like she wanted to say something, but under Speedy's warning gaze, she held her tongue.

"I haven't seen it yet. Is it good?" asked Miss M curiously. Robin shrugged.

"Not my favorite, but still pretty good," he revealed and Miss M nodded determination strong on her features.

"Out of all the Disney movies, I think it's one of the one's you'd probably most connect with," Aqualad said wisely.

"Yeah, cause it's his FAVORITE," snickered KF and Aqualad gave him a wounded look. He didn't correct him though.

Miss M hesitated, before a soft smile graced her features. "I'll go out and try it," she said and floated out of the room. Superboy looked after her longingly.

"Dude, you know you could apologize," Speedy said. His tone was stern; a first for him, but it was sympathetic. Superboy looked at the ground and didn't answer.

As Miss M floated on to the stage, wild clapping ensured. She blushed a light pink color and looked down a little shyly, still not as used to performing as her friends. She picked up her mike and nodded at the DJ. The soft melody started and she began in an equally soft voice.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has ev'rything?_

A small shrug came from the martin girl and a slightly sheepish and embarrassed smile graced her features.

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure_

_She's got everything_

The crowd was silent, entrapped. Her soft and gentle voice was like waves on the beach, rhythmic.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Miss M was wondering if this 'collection' that this girl had sung was similar to Wally's souvenirs.

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_Whad'ya call 'em?_

_Oh - feet_

A small giggle emitted from her. All of YJ watched her fondly, their gazes warm as they seeher smiling a bit again.

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

_What's that word again?_

_Street_

Her adoring audience smiled at the innocence those words were sang with. It may just be her acting along with the song, but it was fetching to see her say these simple, everyday terms with such reverence.

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

The words were spoken with such longing that it made even the hardest of hearts ache. Superboy watched her with the same sadness they had seen her observe him with.

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

Miss M gave a slight sigh, her amber eyes shut as if imagining it.

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

A slightly stern and laughing look was sent the JL's way. Her uncle gave a slight smile and watched his niece continue to sing.

_And I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_What's the word? Burn?_

A slight note of intensity swam into her voice. Her eyes opened and they stared ahead, the same wanting look in her eyes burning as brightly as ever.

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world _

As she finished, there was barely a second's pause before they burst into applause. She blushed the same pale pink color before rushing backstage. All her friends congratulated her as usual, but Superboy stayed in the corner and avoided her gaze, feeling another stab of guilt. Aqualad viewed this sadly, but didn't voice anything. He pulled out the next song instead.

"Where Dem Girlz at, all of us except Superboy and Miss Martian."

**A.N. SUPER short chapter, but I think it pretty decent. Give or take. Anyways, please check out my other stories and review!**


	64. Where are Dem Girlz?

**A.N. Sorry for my lack of updating. I've been crazy trying to get everything done in the real world. I will desperately try to update more. Today's episode was bad cause of KF being upset over Artemis and the league dying. Good parts were when KF and Robin were touching! Please enjoy! **

**MESSAGE: Any of the songs some of you may have submitted to here may show up in my new story **_These Situations _**if any ya'll wanna check that out. Enjoy. **

The team stiffened, looking awkwardly at the teammates being left behind. Miss M looked at the floor resolutely and Superboy rubbed the back of his neck.

Superboy broke through the silence, "Just go. We won't kill each other or anything."

His comment didn't exactly put any of them at ease, but it made their minds up to go. They all trailed up to the stage, sending one last worried look at them.

"After you?" Superboy asked awkwardly. Miss M avoided his gaze as she hurried up to the watching spot. He sighed and followed her.

Meanwhile, the crowd was going gaga as they saw most of the team come up to the stage. They all found mikes and waited. Aqualad gave the DJ a signal and the music came up faster than they expected. Aqualad barely had time to prepare himself when his part came up.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

He sang, looking a little rushed and lacked in the zest that was needed. Speedy and KF sniggered slightly at their leader's poor reaction time. Aqualad glared at them at his last line and KF jumped in; as cocky and confident as ever.

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

A seductive grin on the red-heads lips left the audience feeling as if 'friends' was being used as a loose term. It was loud, proud, cocky, and totally KF. The crowd wanted more. But as Speedy came in, they were just as satisfied.

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_

Speedy smirked as even the brashest of the audience flushed under his heated gaze. KF smirked and bumped his shoulder against his in a teasing matter. Speedy grinned at him and continued to flaunt his charm over the audience.

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_

_Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush_

He lifted his arms in, a 'what can ya do?' gesture. Artemis rolled her eyes at him and grinned unabashedly back.

_So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Than he said I'm here with my friends_

_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_

The greedy, almost wonton, tone in Artemis's voice that had half the boys there worried. The other on the other hand…

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Superboy and Miss M were nodding to the music, acting as if this was the most intriguing thing they had ever seen, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to feel the high tension between them.

_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?_

_Two years ago I renewed my license_

_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?_

_You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_

_No no, I don't endorse that_

_Pause that, abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London, saw that_

_Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that_

Batman almost WHIMPERD as he heard those coarse words out of his sons mouth. Except, of course, men don't whimper. At least that's what they claim. Robin's words, as usual, had the opposite effect on the audience who wondered what kind of person could raise this boy, no, teen to be such a sex demon.

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_

_Really?_

_I pick dude at the bar like really?_

_Looking like he wanna good time like really?_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

Robin roller his eyes dramatically, curling a short strand of hair 'round his finger, milking his part to the fullest he could.

_So many girls in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in_

_Than she said I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinkin', then that's when I said_

Aqualad finally caught up to where everyone else was, mentally, and it was way worth the effort. Girls who usually only went for sex flaunting archer or speedster, blushed as his intense silver eyes raked over them in a way that gave them delightful goose bumps. KF gave him an approving smile as he started his part.

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Superboy shifter uncomfortably. Usually he was able to stay totally blank during tension filled moments. Disappointingly, his skill abandoned him at the moment he needed the most. He tried to give himself the courage to make a comment on the song, but his tongue felt like rubber in his mouth.

_Day day day da-day day [repeats]_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_

_Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'_

Artemis said in her best bitchy voice, giving Robin a run for his money. Speedy snickered under his breath at her voice. Well, laughing until she subtly punched him in the gut.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

"Megan…," Superboy forced out, "look, will you please let me-."

Miss M hurriedly got up and rushed down the stairs and he watched her hopelessly. He waited for his usual anger to come and fill him like a familiar drink, but it never came. He stayed the same, broken, empty shell and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends _

The audience didn't wait for KF to finish. They erupted into applause on his last line. The people on the stage bowed jokingly and headed back down, chatting happily and teasing each other. Then they entered the room the former couple waited for them in and that tension was a bigger kill joy then Batman ever could be.

"We're back," Joked KF weakly. Miss M attempted to smile at the attempt to loosen the tension, but it looked more like a grimace.

"So, Kaldur, what's the next song?" asked Artemis loudly. Aqualad fumbled for the bowl and found a slip of paper. He opened and read it off;

"It's not Over, Daugherty, Superboy."

**A.N. I hope this was ok. I'm a little out of practice. Please review me and tell me what you think. And yes, the next chapter will probably be a total cliché. You've been warned. **


	65. Forgivnesss

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't planning on updating any time soon, but guess what; I got a cold. Yay. This chapter MAY be a little cliché, so forgive me. Also, Happy Vertans Day! **

"If I had to choose a favorite artist, Daugherty probably would be it," admitted Robin. KF nodded wisely with him, their faces of one devoted to a god. They held serious expressions for a whole second before they cracked up. Artemis rolled her eyes and mumbled 'idiots!' while Speedy chuckled with them.

"I don't get it," Aqualad said, looking a little confused. Artemis sighed and patted his shoulder condescendingly.

"No one does. That's why it's so funny to them," she explained to him patiently. His face was still one of puzzlement so Artemis just gave up to save time.

"Superboy, you should probably head…," Aqualad's voice trailed off as he couldn't detect the clone in the back room.

"He went up while you were talking," Miss M said softly. Sadness still radiated from her every time she thought of Superboy. It was almost unbearable for her teammates to bear, but they managed to put on a cheerful front for her as they went up to watch.

Superboy stood awkwardly on the stage. There had been a fair amount of cheers for him, but most of the crowd, excluding his home group, did it only halfheartedly. They apparently blamed him for Miss M and he honestly couldn't hold it against them. He picked up a microphone.

"This is for…Miss Martian," he said hesitantly. The music began and so did he.

_I was blown away._

_What could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense._

_You've taken away everything,_

_And I can't deal with that._

_I try to see the good in life,_

_But good things in life are hard to find._

The crowd, who had gone totally silent when he made his dedication, began to nod along. Miss M stared at Superboy through the watching area and her mouth was open in surprise.

_We'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

The soft, begging tone in which Superboy sang in was strange. It wasn't harsh or cold, the opposite really, but it was so terrible to listen to. It wrenched the heart to hear the desperation, depression, and pleading love in his voice.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

Miss M shut her mouth with a snap, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from him. She felt a gut wrenching pang when she the empty pain in his eyes.

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

JL watched the performance with a healthy amount of interest. It surprised Black Canary at the depth of numb pain with what Superboy sang with. She knew that he always felt things to the extreme, but for him to even feel as if there was nothing else for him…well; it just didn't fit with him.

_Taken all I could take,_

_And I cannot wait._

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on._

_Can't let it bring us down._

_My life with you means everything,_

_So I won't give up that easily._

Martian Manhunter watched the boy's performance with tightly pursed lips. He still wasn't happy with the way the clone had treated his niece, but being an empathetic creature, he was unable to deny the remorse that rolled off him in waves.

_I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_'Cause it's all misunderstood._

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Artemis watched Miss M intently as Superboy continued. Artemis had felt that Superboy was totally at fault for the whole fight, but now that she heard the agony flowing out of his solo, she was rethinking it. She knew as well as any of their group of friends that Superboy didn't really know social conduct. He didn't know how to explain what had happened to Miss M. So he responded with the emotion he was most familiar with.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

Superboy felt his pain on show for everyone, but he knew there was no point in putting on a stoic expression. He tightened his fist around the martin ring.

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

Superman felt an unexpected pang as he saw the blatant pain on Superboy's face. He didn't really realize that he was unconsciously hopping for the Miss Martian to forgive the boy.

_We can't let this get away._

_Let it out, let it out._

_Don't get caught up in yourself._

_Let it out._

Aqualad really didn't know if this was going to work. He knew that she had a point not to forgive him ever, but he felt deep in his heart that Superboy didn't deserve this.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

Miss M flinched as she felt the truth of his verse dig into her. She wasn't even trying to read his emotions and it was hitting her like hail. Remorse, pain, fear….

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

The audience didn't know how to react to this. It was beautiful, but it made them feel so upset and heartbroken for some reason. But they all knew that it had to do with the kiss between Superboy and the Metropolis chick.

_Let's start over._

_It's not over, yeah..._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over. _

The applause he got was quiet, but heartfelt. He put down the mike and made for the back, fighting the desire to run there or run away. He arrived to the back in good time and was greeted with silence. He looked away from his teammates faces, but felt a strange pull to look at Miss M's. He hesitantly sneaked a look and saw the stricken confusion. Fighting between logic and her heart.

"Aqualad, would it be ok if I chose a song to do next?" she asked quietly, looking at the leader. He nodded briefly and she gave small thanks and headed for the stairs.

**A.N. Totally cliché I know. Please review and tell me what you think. And you'll have to content yourself with guessing what the song will be until the next chapter. Until next time, my faithful readers. **


	66. Life Finally Back As We Know It

**A.N. I woke up extra early this morning with yesterday's Young Justice Episode in my head and a need to write, so here I am. Cliché and short, so don't hold it against me. This song is actually what made me do the break up, so this was kinda the first domino for that. Enjoy!**

The whole team, including Superboy, stared after her.

"What song she's gonna do?" wondered Speedy out loud. He was met with shrugs from everyone. Deciding it would be easier just to hear the song then guess at it, they all turned to head up, but Aqualad stopped Superboy.

"Go ahead," he said calmly. Speedy, Robin, and KF went up. Artemis stayed for a moment, giving Aqualad a suspicious look. Aqualad met her gaze with an even one. She frowned and turned tail. He waited until her steps faded away before speaking to Superboy.

"Superboy, I understand that you are not totally at fault, but If Miss M wishes to be left alone, I ask that you respect that wish," he said kindly, but firmly. Superboy avoided his gaze. Aqualad waited patiently for an answer. Finally, Superboy clenched his fist holding the ring and nodded, still not meeting the dark skinned teen's eyes. Aqualad placed a gentle hand on his shoulder then led the way to the others.

Quiet applause was greeting Miss M as she arrived on the stage. She smiled lightly before picking up a mike. There seemed to be something…different about her now. Before she had seemed like a droopy flower, deprived of water and life. Sad and beautiful. Now she seemed to be full of a kind of nervous energy. She brought the microphone to her lips.

"My Life Would Suck without You, Kelly Clarkson, for Superboy," she said, barely hearable. The DJ started the music and she jumped in.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before_

Superboy felt confused and worried. He'd never heard this song before, so this could go anyway. But just the beginning verse didn't sound promising.

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

Miss M felt her emotions bubbling over into the song. Annoyance at the original problem, but happiness and love all the same.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Superboy's expression broke. He sat back and put his hands to his face. Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise. He lifted his face and they saw for themselves all the relief, happiness, and most of all…peace that was there.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

That pretty much summed up what happened, thought Robin dryly, but he couldn't deny the happiness that came from him alone at his friends getting back together.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Martian Manhunter watched with an unreadable expression, but the rest of the league was in delight. Even Batman. He wasn't MAJORILY frowning, so that's gotta mean he's ecstatic.

"What do you J'ohn? Will you let the boy lived?" Flash asked, wanting to make sure everyone's happiness wouldn't be short lived. Martian Manhunter hesitated before giving a barely perceptual nod. A small smile graced his features when he saw Flash hold his hand for a high five from Batman. The dark night frowned heavily, but gave in.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Yeah_

Artemis was surprised just how much this song was accurate. A serious coincidence. She laughed, however, when Robin and KF started to dance. They tried to get Aqualad to join them, which he was stubbornly refusing to do. And Superboy was still sitting down, looking as if Christmas, his birthday, and Easter had arrived on the same day.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you _

Crazy applause came up for her. Everyone jumping up and screaming at the top kind of crazy. Miss M beamed, dropped the mike and rushed to the back where Superboy was waiting. When she arrived, the whole team was hooting and cheering. She didn't hear or see any of it. All she saw was Superboy, smiling at her. She rushed to him and hugged him. Hard. He hugged her back, but more gently. He pulled back to see her eyes moist, so he kissed her.

A collective Aww! was resounded through the room. When Superboy pulled away, Miss M was pink. He smiled at her softly and pulled out her martin ring. She held out her hand and he slipped it on. She beamed up at him and he almost matched her smile in size.

Aqualad was watching the scene with an unreadable expression on his face. Artemis elbowed him.

"Aqualad, the next song?"

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly and hastily pulled the next song.

"Son of Man from Tarzan for Me."

**A.N. This probably wasn't my best piece of work, but I think it worked out ok. Yay for made up couple! The next chapter I think ya'll are gonna love. Please review. **


	67. Pictures Forming

**A.N. Ugh, had a REALLY bad day today. Mostly because of these twins from hell that are in my grade. They're these really weak cowards who hide behind bigger and stronger people. *mutters word I shouldn't know* I would give the whole world to give those two a broken nose or bloody nose, but they aren't worth the trouble I would get into if I did. Anyways enough whining, read the lyrics during this. Trust me on this. **

"It has been a while since I've sung," mused Aqualad.

"That's because the ladies are all about the speedster," KF said confidently, wagging his eyebrows. Artemis coughed a laugh behind her fist and Robin sniggered.

"Even if I'm not…the biggest fan for Disney, I do love the songs from it," admitted Artemis.

"The great Artemis admitting liking something that a little kid can actually hear and not be scarred for life? Amazing," drawled Speedy and she didn't bother glancing at him. KF and Robin peeked at their smirking friend and gave him a high five when they were POSITIVE that Artemis wasn't looking.

Superboy was watching Aqualad with an almost wistful expression. Miss M looked at him from where she was comfortably resting against his chest worriedly. He saw her looking and he averted his eyes quickly.

Aqualad watched the exchange and could easily guess why he looked like that. He remembered the first time Conner had watched Tarzan. The clone thought he was alone, but Aqualad had come back to receive some items he left from the pool. He passed the living room and heard Conner humming along with some music. He had come closer and watched with amazement as he saw Conner up close to the screen, watching Tarzan. He seemed to love the movie almost over any other. And it wasn't hard to think why.

He gave Superboy a small smile and headed for the stage. Extreme cheers came forth for him and he bowed his head in a moment of modesty. He found the microphone and watched somewhere above the crowd with a surprising steely gaze.

"This is for all my male teammates," he stated firmly and quick buzz of excitement fizzed up for all the fans before dying down. The quick set music started and everyone already started to nod along.

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

_Come to you in time_

The league had been surprised when Aqualad had looked at them and announced this, but as he sang the words pictures began to form in every one of their minds of the boys of YJ.

_On this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_It's you who'll reach the peak _

A picture of Aqualad training intensely, beads of sweat on his brow. Relentless for hours until he was almost collapsing from exhaustion. Working to be the best he could possibly be. Leading the team wisely. Listening first, and then acting. To prove himself.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

Superboy watching movies in the den. Eating lunch with his friends, smiling and even laughing once in a while. Hugging Miss M as they laid on a couch, happiness radiating from him. Playing catch with Wolf. Learning to love.

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man _

Speedy came next. Seeing him sneer insults and disrespect at the league while desperately trying to earn their approval. Doing small acts of kindness when he thought no one was looking. He, KF, and Robin laughing and all their arms wrapped around each other. Showing his pride.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

Kid Flash buzzing through the crowd without knocking one out, smiling that wide and crazy smile. Always having a shoulder open to cry on. Cracking a remark to make everyone feel better. Refusing to let his pain and grief affect anyone else, even if it hurts him even more. Trying to protect.

_In learning you will teach_

_And in teaching you will learn_

_You'll find your place beside the_

_Ones you love_

Robin flying through the air with a cackle. The first partner ever. Showing wisdom in ways not understandable. Loyal to the death. Standing by his friends and never giving in. To never lose a loved one again.

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_It's yours to claim in all _

A final flashback, of all of them standing together. Posing for a picture. KF and Robin making faces, Speedy watching them with amusement, Aqualad raining an eyebrow and Superboy the only one looking at the camera. A moment forever kept.

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Someday you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

The league was snapped back into the present when the cheering of the crowd became almost unbearable. Aqualad was finishing up in a strong voice, resound with meaning.

_Son of Man,_

_Son of Man's a man for all to see _

Pride was evident in Aquaman's eyes as he watched his protégé finish up. Loud applause also supported Aqualad. Said male flushed a little as he realized how intently he had been singing. He hurried backstage and was greeted there with clapping as well.

"No joke Kaldur, that was amazing," Artemis said, her eyes trained on his face. He blushed again and ducked his head. He found the bowl and retrieved a new slip of paper out of it.

"I Just Wanna Run, Downtime Fiction for KF."

**A.N. I LOVE this chapter and I hope ya'll did too. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	68. Running Away

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. Spent most of my Friday evening watching **_Wolf's Rain. _**Best way to make up a bad day. TSUME AND TOBOE ARE SO AMWESOME! And I watched Friday's episode. Was amazing, except for the bitch Zantanna. She ruined the whole episode. Sorry. I'm a little…less than happy by her. Please enjoy this. **

"Gee, how in the world does this song connect to Kid Mouth?" drawled Robin. Speedy rolled his eyes at the hacker, but didn't stop the smirk on his face.

"Downtown Fiction has one of the best voices ever," Artemis said. Robin shrugged.

"I guess. I've never really listened to their music. Not this one at least."

"It's kind of an intense song. Not majorly, but enough to get the point across," Speedy said simply. Robin gazed at curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait for Kid Flash to sing it and figure it out the regular way smart one," snickered Artemis. Robin huffed and looked at his best friend.

"Go sing it then," he said impatiently. KF grinned at him.

"What if I don't want to?" he teased. Aqualad glared at him over Robin's head. KF rolled his eyes and sped up. He arrived on the stage in a blink of an eye. Whoops from the crowd encouraged him as he gathered up the mike. A simple nod to the DJ started the music and he leapt in as fast as he did in a fight.

_I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

_Run before they're finding me out_

_I just wanna run_

Screams flew out as soon as the lyrics left his mouth. Fan girls and boys. So easy to please. KF smiled slightly, but there felt like there was something bugging him from the lyrics.

_I just wanna run_

_I'm out here all alone_

_I try to call your house_

_Can't reach you on the phone_

The intensity in the singer's voice scared KF a little and he tried desperately to keep up with the tone. He could understand now why Speedy said this was kinda intense. Not in an emotional way, but more of a kind of reading into something song, if that made any sense.

_I'll gather up the nerve_

_I'm packing up my bag_

_It's more than you deserve_

_Don't treat me like a drag_

KF couldn't help but think of his parents. It was barely more than a quick flashback, but it was enough to sear a small wound on his heart.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking_

_I'm repeating_

_Myself, my words lost all meaning_

_I keep talking _

_I repeat myself_

He felt dazed. This was hitting a little closer than what he liked. He tried not to show it and went back to pleasing the crowd.

_I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

He tried to desperately just sing blankly, but music has a way of captivating a person. A small picture wormed itself into the front of his mind.

_Run before they're finding me out_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

He was crying, trying to get away from his father. His mother either would stay sober and quiet or get drunk and join in with the beating. But that day was different. He had just come home late from visiting Barry and Iris. He was tired and wanted to be alone. Rudolph had demanded he come down and wash the dishes, and usually he would've complied, relived that was all he wanted on a drunken night. Usually he would see that as a blessing.

_Like a game of chess_

_I predict your move_

_I think I know you better_

_Better than you do_

But he snapped. He back sassed his father like any regular 10 year old kid. And so Rudolph lost his temper more than he had ever done before. He grabbed a terrified looking kid and dragged him down the steps by his head. He beat him until Wally finally gave up his pride and started to beg him to stop.

_I'm sick of feeling cheap_

_Cheated and abused_

_Sick of losing sleep_

_Thinking about you_

Mary West couldn't take it anymore. She had beaten her child several times with her husband before and every time she sobered up, she'd regret it with her whole heart. And the times she watched without doing anything were almost even worst. So she'd jumped in, pulling her husband off their almost unconscious child. He turned on her in a rage and soon it was her screaming.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking_

_I'm repeating_

_Myself, my words lost all meaning_

_I keep talking _

_I repeat myself_

Wally staggered to his feet and stumbled to the door while his mother was getting beaten. He threw it open and ran. He ran 40 miles to the other side of Central City, to his Uncles house. Covered in his own blood, ribs broken, leg sprained. He was barely able to see through his tears. But that feeling always stayed with him when he ran in a tense situation. When he never knew if he was going to be fast enough before something dreadful happened. The feeling of desperation, of not going to arrive on time before he or someone was going to die.

_I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

After that horrible night, he was put in his aunt and uncles custody. He couldn't bear to never see his parents again though, even though they had abused him in ways unthinkable. He knew they were sorry. But it wasn't so much for his father's sake of conscience, then his mother's. She had been admitted into the hospital for a week after that event. Even though she had done just as damage to him as his father, he'd always remember when she finally stepped in to save him. THAT was why he stayed with them once in a blue moon. It was awkward, there was always another adult present, and there were never any hugs or apologies from his father, he would keep coming back just to see the happiness that would come to his mother's green eyes.

_Run before they're finding me out_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run _

He was brought forcibly back from the past as he heard applause. He gave a crooked smile and hurried backstage, where he was greeted with a smaller round of applause.

"You sang that really well Wally," Miss M said admiringly. He gave her a smile, but didn't reply.

"So what did you think?" Speedy asked an unreadable expression on his face. KF looked at him evenly.

"Its ok, but I think I prefer other kind of songs," he said. A small, sad smile flickered across the archer's features so quickly that KF didn't know if he imagined it or not. Aqualad ignored the exchange of comments as he pulled the next song.

"I need a Hero, Bonnie Tyler for Artemis."

**A.N. I know I really stretched the meaning here, but it felt right while I was writing it, so I kinda just went for it. Anyways, please review. That might encourage me to write more. SPIOLER: something important is coming up. Well, important to me anyways. You might agree when you read it. **


	69. Artemis Deosn't Need a Hero

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews! I am sorry for the lack of updating between chapters, but I've been SUPER busy in the real world. Stupid daily needs, always getting in the way… And something important is coming…NO, nothing like certain character's opening their eyes…well, you'll see. **

"Artemis needing someone to rescue her is probably three to one," snorted Speedy. Artemis rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a small flicker of a smile.

"Oh I don't know. Every girl wants to get swept of her feet," Miss M said happily, snuggled into Superboy's chest. Robin and KF's eyes met and they grinned.

"Oh dear, I am so lonely and loveless, won't anyone rescue me?" moaned Robin dramatically. KF swept him off the ground, holding him in a dip.

"There's no need darling. I'm here," KF said in a mock low voice. Robin fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh Aqualad…," Robin said in a high pitched, fake girl voice.

"Oh, Artemis," KF replied, unable to keep a growing smirk off his face. They both made loud, obnoxious kissing noises. Then they burst out laughing.

"Grow up," steamed Artemis, storming out of the room, but not before the boys saw her face go pink and her mouth form into a small smile.

"Not funny," Aqualad told them sternly.

"Of course not," KF said, keeping a straight face for maybe a second before he and Robin started up again.

The usual antics were brought up when the crowd spotted Artemis. She smiled and waved, but got down to business when she picked up the microphone. The music picked up and so she began.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

Artemis couldn't help the small twitch in her eye as she sang this. Keep your cool, it's just a song, she chanted at herself.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

Bile rose in her mouth as she sang the words and she forcibly swallowed against it. KF and Robin sniggered at her pained expression.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"You know, this could sound really dirty if you read and listen to the words closely…," grinned KF. Robin punched him in the arm. "Great, JUST the image I needed in my head," he said, scowling at his laughing best friend.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

"O my God, I think your right," Speedy said, KF's smirk growing on his own face. Robin covered his ears and shook his head frantically.

"I don't wanna hear this," he whined.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

KF teased Robin's arms away from his head.

"Aw, come on. I promise to stop corrupting your innocent mind," joked KF. Robin glowered at him.

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Even Robin couldn't hold back a smirk as Superboy's eye twitched at the image the song provided him.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Anyways, I'm NOT innocent!" Robin said, returning to their previous argument.

"Sure you're not," KF said, ruffling his hair. Robin swatted at his hand.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

As the team in the back was having their fun conversation, Artemis was suffering on the stage. The crowd was loving it, but she could only imagine what JL's reaction was…

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

GA was laughing his butt off.

"I'm never letting her forget this," he said between breaths. The rest of the JL watched with amusement as GA lavished over the new form of torture over his partner.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

It'll be hell if I ever let someone ever rescue me, she thought angrily. Well, maybe except Aqualad…

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

Almost over, she thought with relief. It wasn't that it was a BAD song. It just wasn't the song you'd exactly hear from her.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

She smiled and nodded as the crowd cheered for her, but that smile turned into an ugly scowl as she imagined all the snide comments she would hear from the more IMMATURE members of the team.

She was surprised. Though obviously great strain on the part of Kid Dumb*, they didn't comment.

"What's the next song?" Artemis asked, sitting down on a crate, waiting. Before Aqualad could pick one out, Miss M spoke up.

"Hey, Aqualad?" she asked softly. He looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok if…?" She asked in a rush. They all stared at her.

She blushed. "I was just thinking that maybe we should sing the next few songs for people who are bullied or something," she said uncomfortably.

"And where did you get this train of thought?" asked Artemis, a little confused. Miss M's blush deepened.

"Um, hero's and stuff," she said uncertainty. Artemis rolled her eyes, but didn't protest.

"II think that's a good idea," Aqualad said. He looked at the rest of the teen's there. "Any opposed?" Nothing.

"All right then. So how bout we sing the next…10 songs against bullying?" he suggested. Again, no objections.

"Alright then. Miss M, did you have a song in mind?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Then why don't you start?"

She gulped, but gathered her nerve and headed up. The next few songs are going to be VERY interesting…

**A.N. TADA! I hope you all think this anti-bullying thing is ok…it's just been that I think that the whole team and at least half of the teams who admire them have been bullied at least once. And I want to raise awareness to the problem. So…review and tell me what you think.**


	70. Its Natural

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews! I promise to update again on at least one of my stories before Christmas. This chapter is dedicated for **_cooliochick5_**, because yesterday was her birthday! Happy Birthday! She just got the gifts I sent her today. I GOT HER A ROBIN NOTEBOOK! IDENTICAL TO THE ONE I STORE THE SONG YA'LL SEND ME!...Anyways, enjoy the first of the 10 anti-bullying chapters.**

Miss M twisted her cape nervously between her fingers as she headed up to the stage. This idea had sounded better when she was downstairs with her friends. She wasn't nearly as scared as singing as she had, but it's not like they melted entirely away. And the nervousness only increased when she stepped on the stage.

Whoops started the second she arrived on the stage. A pale pink flowed over cheeks and the whoops only increased in size. She picked up the mike and twisted it in her hands. The cheering died down and they all stared at her. She took a deep breath.

"Hi. Um, I- I mean we have decided to dedicate the next few songs to anti-bullying. If that's ok..," her voice trailed off. The crowd stared at her, a little surprised. She took another breath and let it out.

"This song is Born this Way, done by Lady Gaga. Embrace that your different," Miss M said softly, but strongly. She looked briefly at the DJ and the music began.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'cause you were born this way, baby_

Miss M smiled shyly before the real beat started up. The audience perked up a bit.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

She flipped her hair and giggled at the cheers she received. The crowd began to move slightly with the catchy beat. Her smile got a mile wider.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

Miss M began to move along with the sound and the crowd followed. A few braver people began singing from the audience.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Her teammates were nodding like the rest of the crowd, but they were also wearing ridiculously proud grins. Even Artemis softened up a bit to smile widely. Nowhere as near as Superboy did though as he watched his girlfriend.

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

"I think it was good of Miss M to think of this," Aqualad told Superboy. He nodded, but didn't remove his gaze from Miss M. Love seemed to stream out of his eyes. Aqualad felt a stab of jealously and bitterness, but shrugged it off. There would be a time and place late to fix those feelings. Now was a time to support. He turned back to face the crowd and the smile that everyone wore intoxicated him again.

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

Martian Manhunter watched his niece with a smile on his green face and happiness in his eyes. The rest of the league, excluding Batman, were moving like the crowd was. But even Batman wasn't immune. If you looked REALLY closely, you could see his head nodding to the music and see by his posture he approved.

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

Miss M was beaming at this point. Her amber eyes raked over the crowd, seeing everyone dancing. There were people of all kind. She saw black skinned people, Fair skinned people, heterosexuals, homosexuals, Jewish, Atheist, everyone dancing together, getting along. She knew that this didn't exactly reflect the views of the world, but it still made her heart well up in pride for at least this side of the planet she adopted.

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

Robin gave a shy look at KF who was imitating playing the drums. His masked eyes met Speedy's and the red heads smiled. Robin gave a small smile back and helped KF in his make believe band.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

"I was surprised when Megan announced this," Flash shouted over the music to Superman. The Man of Steel nodded.

"Megan understands what it's like to be different," Martian Manhunter said in his low voice. A quarter of the people there stared at him curiously at him, but the martin added no more to his comment.

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Speedy smirked a little at how his friends seemed so excited for her. He liked her too, but his first impression of her had been that she was a bubble head. Maybe these next few songs could change that opinion…

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

Artemis had been reluctant to do this anti-bullying thing, but who knows, it may be fun. But then she remembered that this was a more serious subject. It wasn't supposed to be fun. She felt a little bit guilty that they were taking a light hearted view on this, but she pushed it away,

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave._

Miss M was now practically screaming to be heard over the roaring crowd. She didn't know that they were going to be this enthusiastic. But she sure wasn't complaining.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

"Isn't this noise hurting your ears?" Artemis yelled at Superboy.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," he said simply. Artemis roller her eyes. Miss Martian had that boy whipped.

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Kid Flash was whooping along with the crowd. He seemed to be taking this energy in like coffee. He grabbed Robin and they began to do a crazy, improvised dance.

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

Miss M shot the crowd her last charming smile before finishing up.

_Same DNA, but born this way._

_Same DNA, but born this way. _

Her voice faded off. The crowd went nuts. Miss M went to a hundred new shades of red, but she kept smiling. She rushed down the stairs to be embraced in Superboy's arms.

"That was awesome!" Robin said, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. Everyone agreed.

"Who wants to go next?" Aqualad asked. The room went silent at once, everyone looking at the floor.

"Come on guys," he encouraged them. Still no reply. "You guys can't have stage fright at this point!"

"How about you go?" Artemis said rebelliously. He gave her the stink eye.

"If one of you go, then I'll go," he said decidedly.

She sighed.

"I'll go. But the next song won't be anything like this one," she warned them. They all just gave her shrugs.

"I'll hold you to that," she said, turning to go up.

**A.N. I hope this was ok. The next chapter is going to be MUCH more serious. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	71. Actions Speak Louder

**A.N. I was having kind of an off day today, but then **_Karma222_** sent me a really awesome review, so I felt good enough to write. This chapter is darker than the last one. That one was about embracing your differences. This one shows results of the actions done to kids. Please enjoy. **

Artemis walked leisurely up to the stage, her thoughts occupied. She had enjoyed the last song, but she thought that it was just a little perked up for the topic they were singing about. She wanted people to know what it really meant.

The crowd, still high from the energy of Gaga, went all out in their cheers. She gave them an awkward half smile and picked up the microphone Miss M had left.

"Stole by Kelly Rowland. Understand the actions you do," Artemis said. The excited flow of the crowd disappeared as they heard the angry bitterness of her voice. The DJ started and almost immediately, the sound of the music seemed to land on their shoulders, dragging them down.

_He was always such a nice boy_

_The quiet one _

_With good intentions_

_He was down for his brother_

_Respectful to his mother_

_A good boy_

_But good don't get attention_

Hot hurt anger steamed beneath her words, but even more noticeable was the underlying pain. The crow's buzz was gone. They couldn't move, breath, in fear something was going to erupt from the song.

_One kid with a promise_

_The brightest kid in school_

_He's not a fool_

_Reading books about science and smart stuff_

_It's not enough, no_

_Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

With a growing dread of everyone watching, they could see where this was going. They all wanted it to stop, but they couldn't. It was as if something was slowly eating away at their insides.

_He's not invisible anymore_

_With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse_

_Since he walked through that classroom door_

_He's all over primetime news_

A girl near the front, in the hospital section, closed her eyes and whimpered. It was the only sound that could be heard aside from the song. Artemis placed her dark eyes on her. The girl's head was wrapped in bandages. She seemed to be trembling.

_Mary's got the same size hands _

_As Marilyn Monroe_

_She put her fingers in the imprints_

_At Manns Chinese Theater Show_

_She coulda been a movie star_

_Never got the chance to go that far_

_Her life was stole _

_Now we'll never know_

_No no no no oh_

Miss M stared at Artemis on stage. And she understood know why Artemis had warned them. A tear slipped down her face.

_They were crying to the camera_

_Said he never fitted in_

_He wasn't welcomed_

_He showed up the parties_

_We was hanging in_

_Some guys puttin' him down_

_Bullying him round round_

Superboy couldn't explain the empty feeling he got from this. Where he went to school, everyone seemed to get along. Is this how everywhere else was like…?

_Now I wish I woulda talked to him_

_Gave him the time of day_

_Not turn away_

_If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_

_He might have stayed at home_

_Playing angry chords on his guitar_

Speedy was probably one of the only people who understood why she seemed so attached to this song. Star City was a pretty clean city compared to most, but the teens were seething mass of anger. She had briefly gone to school there and then went back to her regular high school at Gotham. It was hell on earth there. He knew. He'd been there too.

_He's not invisible anymore_

_With his baggy pants and his legs in chains_

_Since he walked through that classroom door_

_Everybody knows his name_

Aqualad felt a strange surge of protection as he watched the anguished expressions of Artemis. She seemed to be trying to repress painful memories. He knew that she could kick any ones butt who tried to pick on her, so how come she was so upset over this? Maybe there was someone there she couldn't save…

_Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)_

_As Marilyn Monroe_

_She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)_

_At Manns Chinese Theater Show_

_She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)_

_Never got the chance to go that far_

_Her life was stole _

_Now we'll never know_

_(Now we'll never know, oh)_

KF admitted he and Artemis had never really gotten along as heroes, but as people, he considered her a sister. He would rather die than admit of course, but that didn't stop his feelings as he saw her pain. He wished he could make her roll her eyes, smirk, punch him, anything! She just needed to lose that dark, grief stricken face that clawed at his heart.

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_

_He had a try out with the Sixers_

_Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)_

_Now we're never gonna see him slam_

_Flying high as Kobe can_

_His life was stole (Stole)_

_Oh now we'll never know_

Robin knew exactly what she was going through. He had seen that look in his own eyes. Seeing someone being beaten to death by another person. Physically, mentally, spiritually, he'd seen it all. And by the looks of it, so had she. But at least he Alfred and Batman. He knew her well enough that she was by far too proud to tell anyone about this, to let anyone comfort her.

_Now we'll never never never know_

_Mmm now we'll never never never never know_

_Stole (Stole)_

_Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Green Arrow watched her singing with a sad expression behind his mask. Everyone else was staring at her with surprised expressions. Green Arrow ignored them all and just looked at Batman. The Dark Knight stared back. GA's expression was that of pained confusion. Batman sighed, but he understood.

_Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)_

_As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)_

_She put her fingers in the imprints_

_At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)_

_She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)_

_Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)_

_Her life was stole (Stole, stole)_

_Oh now we'll never know _

_(Now we'll never never know, no)_

The audience wanted to get away. The horror seemed just to build and more than half of them had tears in their eyes or coming down. The girl Artemis had noticed was shaking and covering her ears. Artemis kept her eyes glued to that tortured face.

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)_

_He had a try out with the Sixers_

_Couldn't wait for Saturday_

_Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)_

_Flying high as Kobe can_

_His life was stole (Stole, oh)_

_Oh now we'll never know_

_(Now we'll never never know)_

A nurse quickly helped the girl up and they headed back to the hospitals. The girl continued to cry silently as she was led away. Artemis felt the tears building up behind her own eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

_Oh no no no_

_Yeah their lives were stole _

A sharp silence followed. Artemis quickly dropped the mike and headed down, her fists clenched tightly. Her friends stared at her in sadness as she arrived. She clenched her fists tightly, but refused to give a comment. She looked at Aqualad.

"It's your time," she said. He gave her a final sad look and turned to go up.

**A.N. I REALLY hope this all made sense to ya'll. This chapter means a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
